


Child of the Heart

by Sandycastle



Category: Bonanza/Ponderosa
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Ben - Freeform, Gen, Hop Sing - Freeform, Hoss - Freeform, Little Joe, OCC "Sparky" and others from Ponderosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 87,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Cartwright comes upon an abandoned child on his way home from Silver Springs. This leads to intrigue and adventures as well as tradgedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Although this story is mostly A Bonanza story you will notice that I have also use some characters from Ponderosa. I have also created some other characters and places to suit the story. This story also contains spankings or tannings. If you don’t approve of such things this story may not be for you.

Child of the Heart

Chapter 1

Ben Cartwright was riding along the road from Silver City to Virginia City when he heard an unusual sound. He stopped Buck and looked around, but didn’t see anything. He listened and heard the odd sound again. It sounded like a child crying. He dismounted and ground tying Buck he went to investigate. He found a small boy, who looked to be about three or four-years old, curled up in the grass a little ways off the road crying. Ben bent over the child and asked, “Are you all right little one?”

The youngster looked up at the large man looming over him and began to scream and hurled himself at Ben pummeling him with his fists. When Ben tried to ward off the assault the frightened youngster bit him on the hand and Ben finally was able to contain the child without hurting him or him doing any more damage to Ben.

Child, I’m not going to hurt you. Where are your parents?” Ben asked gently.  
The youngster stopped fighting and the tears began again. The boy said nothing. Ben wasn’t certain what to do. He wanted to pick the little mite up and bring him along with him, but was afraid the child would try to fight him again.

“Would you like me to take you somewhere?” Ben asked him gently.  
The little boy still said nothing. Ben sighed. Making a decision, he scooped up the child and to his surprise the youngster weighed next to nothing  
He reminded Ben of Little Joe when he was this age. The small boy was filthy. His large grey eyes looked at Ben, but he didn’t fight him this time, but allowed the man to hold him and leaned against him slightly.  
Ben Mounted Buck with the little bundle in his arms and rode on to Virginia City. 

*****

When Ben got to Virginia City he rode up to Doctor Paul Martin’s office. He slid off Buck, holding the little boy in one arm. With his free hand, he hitched the horse to the rail. Then bringing the boy into the office he called, “Paul! Are you here?”  
The kindly doctor stepped out of his back rooms where he had been making himself some late lunch. Seeing Ben with a child in his arms he said, “What do you have there Ben?”  
“I found this child alongside the road from Silver City. I was closer to Virginia City than Silver City so I thought I’d bring him along. He was curled up in the grass alongside the road crying. He hasn’t said anything. He just fought like a little hell cat when I first approached him, but then he must have decided I was okay because he let me carry him onto buck and take him here.”  
Paul looked at the small child and those big grey eyes.  
“What’s your name little one?” Paul asked softly.  
The child ducked his head and then buried his face in Ben’s shoulder.

Paul reached out to take the youngster from Ben, but the little boy clung tightly. Ben said soothingly, “This is Doc Martin, he won’t hurt you. He wants to examine you to see if you are hurt anywhere okay?”  
The little mite nodded his face still in Ben’s shoulder. Ben carried the small child into Paul’s examination room and Paul took his time in looking him over.  
“Aside from a bit of dehydration and some scrapes and bruises the child seems to be all right.”  
Ben smiled at the boy and at Paul. “I guess I’ll just take him home to Hop Sing and the boys. He’ll be better off there than here being he’s not sick or anything.”  
“Sounds like a good idea. I would report this to Sheriff Coffee. Maybe there’s some information about a missing child he may be aware of.”  
Ben nodded. “Good idea.” 

Ben walked over to the Sheriff’s office carrying the little boy and when he opened the door Roy Coffee was sitting with his feet up on his desk. He came to an upright position as Ben came in the door. When he saw the child in Ben’s arms he teased “Ben, when did you have another son?”  
Ben laughed and explained about finding the child along the road.  
“Hmmm…I understand there had been a landslide up on a mining road near there. Some people were killed. I wonder if his parents could have been involved in that?”  
“When did that happen?”  
About 2 days ago I think. From all reports I heard it was pretty tragic and there had been no known survivors.”  
The little boy was looking around, sucking his thumb and looking at the Sheriff.  
“Sure is a dirty little thing. Could’ve been involved.”  
“Well, something has happened, the child has said nothing since I found him.”  
“Well you take him if you want Ben. I’ll keep my eyes and ears open to see if anything about him turns up. I’ll wire the sheriff in Silver City to see if I can get any information about him.”  
“Okay Roy, but please let me know the first thing if you hear anything.” Ben said, quietly. 

The little tyke looked around him with those big grey eyes. He had blonde hair that was matted and filthy. His face was dirty and the tears had created streaks on his face. Ben asked the youngster, “Are you hungry little one?”  
The child bobbed his head up and down. Ben took that for a yes and leaving Roy’s office took him outside to the community water pump. Ben wet his handkerchief with the water and attempted to wash the youngster’s face and then his hands. Then he strode over to a little café and walking in drew the attention of one of the matronly women who ran the establishment.  
“Well Ben, what do you have here?” She asked with a smile.  
“Well, now I’m not sure, but I believe it is a little boy who is hungry and probably thirsty too.” Ben replied with an answering smile.  
The woman brought a glass of water, a glass of milk and Ben ordered them each a sandwich. The food was served and while Ben drank his coffee he watched the little boy drink his water and milk, then pick at the sandwich.  
“I think you would do better to eat that sandwich then to pick it apart child.” Ben observed. He slid the small boy’s plate toward him and cut the sandwich into four parts and slid the dish back toward the little mite. The child began to eat the smaller sections of the sandwich. Ben smiled at him encouragingly. When he had finished Ben picked him up and paying for their meal exited the restaurant.  
Ben mounted Buck, settling the youngster in front of him and headed for home. 

****

When Ben rode up into the yard Hoss was finishing up his chores. “Hi Pa, whatcha got there?”  
“This is a child I found on my way home from Silver City. I don’t know who he is and he hasn’t said a word since I found him. He tried to fight me, but must have decided I was okay because he hasn’t fought me since. I had Doc Martin check him over and he seems to be okay other than he hasn’t said a word. We also visited Roy Coffee and he was going to see what he could find out about this little one.” 

Hoss approached and reached out for the child. The little boy clung more tightly to Ben’s neck nearly choking him. Ben unwrapped the little boy’s arms and said soothingly, “this is my son Hoss, he’s big, but gentle. He won’t hurt you. He just wants to pick you up okay?”  
The youngster eyed Hoss with his big grey eyes and then allowed the big man to remove him from Ben and hold him in his huge arms.  
“Hey little fella, you sure are a mite aren’t you?” Hoss held the child gently.  
“Hoss, you hold onto him while I talk to Hop Sing. Our little house guest needs a bath and a change of clothes. Hopefully we still have some of Little Joes old clothes around. They should fit him.” 

Hoss held onto the little boy and after a bit the tyke relaxed in Hoss’s arms and he clung to Hoss as he had done with Ben. Hoss held the child close. It reminded him of when Little Joe was so small and cuddly. As he held his precious bundle Little Joe came riding up from school. At twelve-years old Little Joe was curious and all boy.  
“Hey big brother, whatcha got there?” Little Joe asked as he saw the child in Hoss’s arms.  
“Pa says he found this little mite alone on the road between Silver city and Virginia City.  
“He’s a cute little cuss.” Little Joe observed.  
“Yeah, but also a very dirty one.” Hoss said with a grin. 

Ben came out and seeing his youngest smiled at him and asked, “Did you have a good day at school Little Joe?” Taking the boy from Hoss’s arms.  
“Yes sir. I’m glad to see you home Pa! I got to put up my horse now.”  
Ben eyed his youngest, “Joseph, have you been in trouble at school?”  
“Well… uhm… just a little.” Joe hung his head.  
“Go put up your horse. We’ll talk later.” Ben said quietly.  
Little Joe turned and headed for the barn.  
Ben took his small charge and strode to the wash house.

“I’m going to help you take off your clothes child and then I’m going to put you into the hot tub of water and we’ll wash you up and get you all clean.” Ben told the little boy as he stripped off his clothes. Ben noticed some bruises. He knew Paul had checked him over and Ben couldn’t tell it they were just because he had fallen several times or if they were from being caught in a landslide. When Ben picked him up and placed the youngster in the water the small boy stiffened and began to fight the water. 

“Now now, it’s okay little one. I’m just going to wash you up good and we’ll see what’s under all this dirt. Be a good boy and let me wash you up.” Ben soothed the little mite.  
“I’m going to pour water over your head and wash your hair. It’s pretty dirty.” Ben told the boy as he poured warm water over his head and soaped up his hair real good.  
“Now close your eyes. I’m going to pour more water over your head and I don’t want soap to get into your eyes.”  
The child obediently closed his eyes and Ben rinsed the youngster’s hair well.  
“That’s a good boy.” Ben encouraged as he continued to wash and rinse the child. When Ben finished he lifted the little mite from the now dirty water and wrapped him in a towel.  
“Now we can see what you really look like!” Ben rubbed the towel over the little tyke. He noticed the child was rather thin and no wonder he was so light.  
He began to dress the little one and when he held out a pair of under drawers for him to get into the child grabbed them from Ben and put them on himself. Ben was taken aback, but then handed each piece of clothing to the youngster and he continued to dress himself. He even put on his own shoes after He allowed Ben to help him with the socks. He had not been wearing any when Ben found him. 

Ben bent and tied his shoes. When he went to pick up the boy, the child kicked Ben in the shin and like a flash ran out of the washroom. 

Ben was stunned, but quickly recovered and gave chase. Ben grabbed the little mite from under his arms just before he hit the washroom door and with the boy kicking and screaming brought him into the house and upstairs to one of the guest rooms.  
“Now young man, you stop that kicking and noise right now!” Ben said in his stern Pa voice.  
The little boy’s eyes grew wide and round, stopping immediately.  
“Now, that’s better.” Ben rubbed the child’s back soothingly. “Now young man I think it’s time you had a nap” Ben said bending down and pulling off the little one’s shoes and tucking him in under the covers of the bed.  
The little boy gave Ben a defiant look and Ben eyed him back with is arms crossed in front of him. The youngster then closed his eyes. Ben then sat on the chair next to the bed and stayed with the child until he was certain he was sound asleep. He picked up the little one’s shoes and brought them downstairs with him. He was going to have Hop Sing clean them as they were pretty dirty as well. 

****

When Ben came down Hoss and Little Joe were in the great room. “Hey Pa, who’s the little guest?” Little Joe asked.  
“I don’t know his name and he hasn’t said a word since I picked him up. Roy is making inquiries and hopefully we’ll know something soon.”  
“He sure looks like a cute kid.” Little Joe said.  
“Well looks can be deceiving Little Joe. When I picked him up he was a little spitfire I can tell you. He even bit me. Then a few minutes ago after I finished giving him a bath he kicked me in the shin and tried to run off. I’m glad to know I’m still fast enough to chase after a small boy.”  
“Gave you a run for your money already?” Little Joe grinned.  
“Did ya swat him Pa?” Hoss asked a bit worried.  
“As far as you are concerned Joseph, you still give me a run for my money and I still can catch up to you as well. That reminds me young man we need to have a conversation about what happened with you at school today.” Ben turned to Hoss, “No, I didn’t swat him. He’s scared and confused right now. He needs more understanding than anything else.”  
Hoss was relieved. He didn’t want to see that little mite getting swatted by Pa so soon. 

***

Ben gave Hoss a look and he got up, “Well, I think I have some chores to take care of out in the barn.”  
Little Joe eyed his father a bit nervously. “Pa?”  
“You may start with telling me what happened in school today young man.”  
“Well… it wasn’t anything really… I just got in trouble for teasing Randy Cole because Miss Jones switched him for dipping Suzie Jenkins pig tails in the ink well.”  
“I see.”  
Joe knew his father was expecting more. “Miss Jones made me stand in the corner and gave me extra homework to do for it and that’s all.”  
“Did she give you a note?”  
“No sir, not this time.”  
“Joseph you know how I feel about teasing don’t you?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Well, I don’t want to hear about you teasing anyone who gets punished at school or you’ll be receiving the very same punishment that Miss Jones gave them is that perfectly clear?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I also want you to apologize to Miss Jones and Randy tomorrow if you haven’t already done so.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You’ll have extra chores to do tomorrow when you get home from school, so you come straight home understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe chanced a glimpse at his father and knew Ben was not in a mood to be trifled with. His father could have swatted him for this and Little Joe was grateful he hadn’t.  
“You may go out and help Hoss with whatever chores need to be done. Your brother Adam should be home soon.”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe left the room and Ben called to him, “Little Joe, please leave the front door open. I could do with a little fresh air.” Little Joe left the door open and went to the barn to help Hoss. Ben went to his desk to work on the books. 

****

The little boy woke and crept silently out of bed and cautiously walked to the bedroom door. He slipped out of the door and down the stairs.  
Ben caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye and found his little charge slipping down the stairs and heading for the door. Ben got up and stopped the child,  
“Where do you think you’re going young man?”  
The little mite said nothing, just looked at him with those big grey eyes that were now tinged with sadness. Ben went to pick him up and the little boy dodged him heading out the door. Ben taken completely by surprise stared as the youngster charged out the front door. By the time Ben had recovered enough to give chase the child was halfway across the yard this time. He ended up being intercepted by Hoss who brought him kicking and fighting back to his father.  
“You were right Pa! This one is a little spitfire!” Ben gathered the child in his arms and brought him into the house and holding him worked at soothing him again. Ben understood that the child’s behavior had more to do with his insecurities and fears than misbehavior at this point. 

Hop Sing came in with two glasses of milk and a plate full of cookies. Ben thanked him and offered a cookie to the child. He looked at it as if he had never seen one before. Ben demonstrated by taking a bite and swallowing it. The boy took a tentative bite and then gave Ben the first smile since Ben had found him. He ate the rest of the cookie and then drank the milk. Once they had finished the cookies and milk Ben sat the child on top of his desk and asked, “Can you tell me your name?” The little boy stared at him, but again said nothing.  
“I’m Mr. Benjamin Cartwright.” Ben said.  
The youngster didn’t offer a name in return. Ben sighed a bit. He’d have to come up with something to call the little mite. He sat back and thought for awhile. Then it came to him. He’d call him Sparky because of his quick little temper. 

Chapter 2

“Ben looked at his small charge and said, “Little one, I’m going to call you Sparky because you either won’t or can’t tell me your name. I am going to take you back upstairs. I want you to stay in your room until I come to get you. Do you think you can do that?”  
The boy nodded his head and Ben scooped him up off his desk and carried him back to his room and laying him down on the bed tucked him back in. He stayed with the child again until he slept. Ben then left closing the door softly behind him. 

*****

Adam came riding into the yard and seeing Little Joe and Hoss in conversation came over to them.  
“Hi you two, what are you up to? You have your heads together looking as thick as thieves!”  
“Wait until ya see what Pa brought home with him from Silver City!” Hoss nudged Little Joe.  
“Yeah Adam, it’s a real surprise!”  
Adam eyed his brothers. “I’ll just bet it is.”  
“Truly Adam, it’s a pretty big surprise. It was something none of us would have ever guessed!” Little Joe continued.  
“Well, where is this surprise?”  
“In the house.” Hoss reported.  
“Well, I’m glad Pa is back and has brought a surprise with him.” Adam said heading to the barn to put up Sport.  
Little Joe and Hoss looked at each other and then burst into laughter knowing that Adam had no idea that Pa had brought home a child. 

Adam entered the barn and brushed and curried Sport. He wondered what his brothers had been talking about. He figured he would know soon enough however. Those two were always trying to get him somehow and he grinned to himself. He was glad that Pa was home in any event. 

*****

Ben worked on his books and heard Adam ride into the yard. He knew he would come in when he had finished putting up his horse. He wondered how Adam would react when he told him about their little visitor. Ben was still concerned and a bit puzzled. The child was so young and so vulnerable. 

Ben had gone back to making his entries when a blood curdling scream came from upstairs. He tossed down his pen and raced up the stairs and into Sparky’s room. The little boy was screaming for all he was worth and Ben scooped the child into his arms. The little body was rigid and Ben knew the child was in the grips of a terrible nightmare. He tried to soothe the boy, but it seemed to make matters worse instead of better and the child started to flail his arms and kick his legs. 

Adam just entering the house was startled by the screaming and ran up the stairs and into the guest room where he found his father trying to handle a small child who was kicking and flailing and screaming for all he was worth. Adam came up and taking the boy from his father talked to him in a calming soothing voice, the same one he used when Little Joe was a very small child and would have nightmares that no one else seemed to be able to calm. Little by little the boy quieted and the tears came. The little tyke buried his face in Adam’s chest and wept so hard he could hardly breathe. Adam crooned and soothed the child until the little boy was again sound asleep. Adam laid the child in the bed and Ben covered him up. 

“So this is the surprise that Little Joe and Hoss were trying to tell me that you brought back from Silver City?”  
Ben smiled a bit sheepishly, “Well, yes. I found him alongside the road on my way home and because I didn’t want him to stay in town with Paul I brought him home here.”  
“Cute little guy when he’s asleep.” Adam observed.  
“Yes, but a real handful when he’s awake.” Ben smiled. “He hasn’t said a word since I found him. I decided to call him Sparky. He hasn’t told me his name and I don’t think it’s a good idea to push him. Roy seems to think he may be from one of the families that were buried in that landslide a couple of days ago on the mining road near Silver City.”  
“Gee Pa, that was a nasty one. I heard that there were two, maybe three families that were completely buried in that slide, no reported survivors. Do you really think he may have survived that landslide?”  
“It’s very possible. If not, I’m not sure where he could have come from. He was very dirty and Paul Martin said he was only a little dehydrated which means the boy couldn’t have been wandering on his own for very long.”  
“Hmm, his not wanting to talk, I’ve heard of cases before where this can happen to children who have been severely traumatized.” Adam shared.  
Ben glanced at the bed at the now peacefully sleeping child. “Well, we’ll just have to do the best we can by him until we can locate any relatives.” 

****

Adam and Ben left the small boy’s room and made their way back down to the great room. Little Joe and Hoss were there when they came down.  
“Pa, is the little mite okay?”  
“He’s asleep Hoss. He apparently had a nightmare.”  
“Poor Little thing.” Little Joe said.  
“You guys weren’t very funny trying to make me think Pa had a real surprise.” Adam said eyeing them both.  
“Well now Adam, you have to admit Sparky is a pretty interesting surprise isn’t he?”  
Adam laughed. “That he is brothers, that he is!”  
Hop Sing came bustling into the room and announced, “you all come to dinner! You no eat Hop Sing throw out!”  
“Okay Hop Sing, can we get cleaned up a little first?” Adam asked.  
“Everyone hurry!” The little Chinaman stated firmly.  
Ben washed and then went back upstairs to bring his young charge down to the supper table. 

****

Ben gently sat on the side of the bed and shaking the boy said, “Come on Sparky, it’s time to eat dinner. Wake up now and come with me.”  
The big grey eyes opened and stared at Ben. Ben tried not to loom over the child, remembering what had happened the last time he had done that.  
“Are you hungry little one?” Ben asked gently.  
Sparky nodded his head.  
“Good, then let’s go downstairs before my cook Hop Sing throws out all the food.” Ben said in a teasing tone.  
The little boy’s eyes grew wide and round at this and Ben smiled. “Don’t worry, he really won’t throw the food away, he just likes to tell us that. He really loves us and likes to bluster a lot.”  
Ben helped the boy to sit up and then scooped him into his arms and carried him down to the dinner table. Hop Sing had piled several cushions on a chair right next to Ben and Ben settled his little charge onto them. He was just high enough to reach the table comfortably. 

After saying grace the food platters were passed around and Ben fixed a plate for Sparky. The little boy stuck his hand in his plate and tried to pick up a piece of beef covered in gravy. 

“No child, use your fork!” Ben admonished wiping the little mite’s hands free of the food. The youngster looked at him questioningly. Ben placed a fork in the little one’s hand and showed him how to use it. Ben had already cut up his food into bite sized pieces and kept an eye on him as he ate with the fork. Satisfied that the child was all right for the moment he dug into his own supper.  
Adam watched the little mite and was interested that he had not known what to do with a fork. He suspected that the youngster had not eaten many meals where utensils were required. He suspected that most of the boy’s food had been either hunks of meat he picked up with his hands to eat or something wrapped in bread. He had seen miners eat that way many times. He was sure the little one would have been more familiar with a spoon and a bowl of soup or stew. A fork was unfamiliar to him. The child reached out for his glass of milk and promptly tipped it over spilling it all over the table. Ben jumped up, “Hop Sing! Please bring a rag! Sparky just spilled his milk!”  
Hop Sing hurried in and cleaned up the spill. The little mite looked horrified and he hung his head. Tears were running down his face. Ben pulled the little boy into his lap. “Oh baby, don’t cry, it was an accident. We’ll get it cleaned up and you can have another glass of milk. It’s nothing to get so upset over.” Ben comforted the child.  
Hop Sing came in bearing another glass of milk and Ben handed it to the little boy. Sparky took it in both hands this time and drank it all. 

Hop Sing then brought in chocolate pudding for dessert. Ben handed the child the bowl with a spoon in it. The youngster looked at it curiously and watching the others take the brown looking stuff and place it in their mouths without making a face tentatively tasted it. He liked the sweetness of it and began to eat his dessert too. 

****

When all the dishes were cleared away Ben took the little boy by the hand and led him into the great room. There Adam read a book and Hoss and little Joe played a game of checkers. Ben sat with the little boy in his lap. After a while Sparky got down from Ben’s lap and went over to where Little Joe and Hoss were playing their checker game. He watched for a moment and then taking his little hands suddenly swept the checker board of all its pieces scattering them all over the great room floor.  
“Hey!” Little Joe shouted, “Whatcha do that for?”  
Hoss too had a surprised look on his face. Adam glanced up from his book and Ben jumped up and snatched the little mite away from the boys.  
“Pa, make him pick up all them checkers! He was the one who threw them all over the place!” Little Joe demanded.  
“Little Joe, he’s only a little boy. I don’t think he realized that he ruined your game.”  
“Well he had better realize it or he’ll get a swat on his backside!” Little Joe muttered.  
When he felt the sting of his father’s hand on his bottom Joe realized he had crossed the line.  
“You pick up all those checkers and then put up the game little Joe, then you may go to bed.” Ben told him.  
Little Joe knew better than to argue. He knew that he would get a spanking if he continued to carry on. He didn’t think he was going to like their little house guest very well. 

*****

After Little Joe had picked up the checkers and put the game away Hoss too decided to turn in. Adam continued to read. Ben let the little boy off his lap and he wandered over to Adam and all of a sudden tried to scrunch up the pages of Adam’s book. Adam grabbed the little hands before they could cause any serious damage and looked the child in the eye and said, “Don’t you do that little one. If you mess up the pages in my book I just might have to give you a spanking.”  
Sparky looked at Adam with those big grey eyes widening and becoming round as saucers.  
“Do you know what a spanking is?” Adam asked.  
The little boy looked at the older boy and then ran to Ben and buried his face in Ben’s chest.  
“Pa won’t protect you Sparky. If you deserve a spanking even Pa will give you one.” Adam informed him. 

Ben decided that it was time for his little charge to go to bed. ”Sparky, I think it’s time we put you to bed. It’s getting late for little boys.” Ben picked up his little charge and brought him up to his room.  
Ben got Sparky into a nightshirt and read him a story. Once the boy fell asleep he tucked him in, lowered the lamp and left the room leaving the door slightly ajar. 

He returned to the great room and Adam looked up as his father entered the room. “Cute kid.” Adam said.  
“Yes, but a very troubled one I’m afraid.”  
“Do you think he’s part of the land slide?”  
“It’s very possible. The child was filthy when I found him and is covered with scrapes and bruises.”  
“It’s a shame. I think he will be a handful.”  
“Probably, but then again I think we’re familiar with handling children who can be handfuls at times. You three were no picnic and Little Joe isn’t exactly the model of good behavior.”  
Adam chuckled. “I don’t know how you’ve done it Pa. We still give you a run for your money, even me!”  
“Yes you all do, so one more isn’t going to be too much of a problem, I don’t think.”  
“You mean you’re not sure?” Adam chuckled.  
Ben smiled at his eldest son. “Well, I do believe it is time for us to get some sleep as well. Morning comes pretty quickly you know.”  
Adam put up his book and as he passed Ben to head up the stairs Ben landed a swat on his backside.  
“Ow!” Adam gave his father a look and Ben returned it with a look of innocence as they headed up the stairs.

*****

The quiet of the night was split by a blood curdling scream. Adam shot up out of bed and ran toward the guest room. Ben, Hoss and little Joe were on his tail. Their little house guest was sitting up in bed eyes open wide and screaming for all he was worth. Ben approached the child and tried to hold him, but he began to flail his arms and kick with his legs. Adam approached from behind and began to rub his back and the little boy began to respond to this. Ben let Adam continue and finally when Ben could see the nightmare losing its grip on the boy picked him up and cuddled him as he cried into Ben’s shoulder. 

Adam looked at Hoss and Little Joe, “You two can go back to bed. Pa and I have things under control here.”  
“Is he going to be all right?” Little Joe asked looking worried.  
“Sure he will. He’s just going through a tough time little brother. Don’t you worry. Pa and me are handling it.”  
“I hate to see the little tyke so upset.” Hoss said.  
“I know, but he’ll be all right, now you two go on back to bed okay?”  
“Okay Adam.” The two younger brothers returned to their rooms.  
Adam turned to his father,“How’s he doing Pa?”  
“He’s asleep now.” Ben replied.  
“Let me take him and tuck him in bed with me. That usually worked with Little Joe when he used to have nightmares.”  
“I don’t know Adam, that might not be such a good idea. I don’t want to start a habit that would be hard to break.”  
“Well, what if I stay here and sleep with him?”  
“No, son, I don’t think so. If he wakes we’ll just come back.” “Okay Pa.” 

Ben returned the little one to the bed and tucked him in again. 

*****

In the morning Ben checked on his small charge. The boy was still asleep. He smiled and decided to let the child sleep a bit longer. He was about ready to leave the room when the youngster stirred. He went back to the bed and as the boy opened his eyes said, “Good morning little one. I see you are awake. Are you hungry?”  
Sparky nodded. He sat up in bed and Ben showed the little boy where the chamber pot was kept under the bed and when he had finished helped him to wash up. Then Ben picked up the clothes he had had for Sparky from the day before and helped the little one to dress. When he was dressed Ben wanted to pick him up to take him downstairs, but Sparky yanked away and walked across the room to the door. Ben realized the youngster wanted to walk on his own and smiled to himself. After all the little mite was old enough to walk for himself. He wasn’t an infant. The little boy scampered down the stairs and headed for the door. Hop Sing intercepted him and holding the child by the shoulders directed him to the table.  
“Little boy eat first, go outside later.”  
Ben placed a hand on the little tyke’s back and guided him to the chair he had sat in the night before and picked him up placing him on the cushions. Hoss, Adam and Little Joe came down soon after for breakfast. 

“Pa, looks good!” Hoss said rubbing his hands together. Adam took some scrambled eggs, bacon and a couple of pancakes before passing the plates to Hoss. Little Joe had already taken his portion and Ben had taken some of the food and placed it on Sparky’s plate again cutting everything up and handing the child a fork to eat with. Sparky seemed to maneuver the fork better this morning than he had last night. 

When breakfast was finished Ben sent Little Joe off to school, “Joseph, don’t forget to apologize to Miss Jones and Randy Cole this morning and I don’t want any more reports of poor behavior or your backside will hear about it.”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe grabbed his schoolbooks and ran out and rode off to school.  
Ben looked at his other two sons. “Adam, would you mind taking Sparky into town and get him some clothes? I think a haircut would be in order as well.”  
“Uhm…Pa?”  
“What Adam?”  
“What did I do?”  
“What do you mean?” Ben asked bemused.  
“What did I do that I get to take care of the kid things. I feel like you’re punishing me like you do with Little Joe!” Adam grinned at his father.  
“Hmmm… I guess it’s punishment for all the things I either didn’t know about or forgot about!” Ben laughed.  
Adam grinned and looked at the little boy, “Well kid, I guess it’s you and me today.”  
“Adam, while you’re in town check with Roy to see if he has any news okay?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“And Adam?”  
“Yes sir?”  
“No spanking.”  
“Huh?”  
“I mean it Adam. You are not to touch this boy do you understand?”  
“Yes sir. Not even a swat?”  
“Not even a swat.”  
Adam sighed. It would be a long day.  
Chapter 3

Adam got the wagon and picked the little boy up and placed him on the seat.  
“Sparky, you sit there and don’t move. Okay?”  
The youngster just looked at Adam with those big grey eyes.  
Adam got the team hitched up and climbing up onto the wagon seat with the little mite, set off toward town.  
Sparky stuck his hand in his mouth and chewed on his fingers. Adam reached over and took the boy’s hand out of his mouth. “Don’t do that!”  
The little mite looked at Adam, but didn’t put his hand back in his mouth. He swung his legs and bounced up and down on the wagon seat. Adam was tempted to slap him on the leg, but then thought better of it. Pa wouldn’t like him doing that. He just put out his hand and placing it on the boy’s leg said, “Sparky, sit still. Stop swinging your legs. It makes the horses nervous.”  
The child sat still the rest of the way into town for which Adam was grateful. He was a bit nervous about taking a youngster he didn’t know into town and to take care of him. At least with Little Joe he had been able to swat his bottom if he misbehaved. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if Sparky misbehaved. He just prayed the child would be responsive and not be naughty. 

*****

When Little Joe got to school he approached Miss Jones.  
“Yes Joseph?”  
“Miss Jones, I want to apologize for teasing Randy Cole yesterday after ya punished him with a switching and promise I won’t do it again.”  
“Your apology is accepted Little Joe.”  
“Thank you Miss Jones.” 

Little Joe took his seat. When Randy Cole came into the classroom Little Joe noticed he was having trouble sitting and guessed Randy’s father had probably added to Miss Jones’s punishment yesterday. 

At recess Little Joe approached Randy. “Randy, I want to apologize for teasing ya yesterday after Miss Jones switched ya. It isn’t fun to get switched. I’ve felt it before too and it wasn’t very nice of me to tease ya.”  
Randy took one look at Little Joe and slugged him right in the eye. Little Joe went down on his backside and was so surprised he didn’t know what to do.  
“You’re right Little Joe! My old man gave me a tanning when I got home and now I can’t sit down.”  
Before Little Joe could jump up and go after Randy Miss Jones was there helping Little Joe up.  
“What happened here!” Miss Jones demanded.  
Little Joe hung his head. “Nothing Miss Jones.”  
“Randy, I saw you hit Little Joe and knock him down. I want to know right now what this was all about!” Miss Jones stood there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot as she eyed the boy.  
“I hit Little Joe.” Randy confessed.  
“I can see that I want to know why!” She continued her foot tapping.  
“Little Joe tried to apologize to me about teasing me yesterday, but I was still mad at him about it. When I got home my Pa gave me a tanning for getting into trouble at school.”  
“So, this is how you act toward a classmate who is trying to right a wrong? That is no way to deal with your anger young man.  
“Yes Ma’am.” Randy hung his head now. “I’m sorry Miss Jones.”  
“It is Little Joe whom you need to apologize to young man.  
Randy turned to Little Joe, “Little Joe, I’m sorry for giving ya a black eye.” Randy said putting out his hand for Little Joe to shake. Little Joe shook hands with Randy.  
“Little Joe, you go put some cold water on your eye and clean up.” She turned to Randy. “You young man go back into the schoolroom.”  
Randy headed back into the schoolroom and Little Joe went over to the pump to wet his handkerchief. Mitch Devlin and Seth Pruitt came over then. “That Randy Cole sucker punched ya Joe.”  
“Yeah, I know. It was my Pa’s idea to apologize. Now I got a black eye out of it.”  
“Aw, ya know it was the right thing ta do.” Mitch Devlin said.  
“Yeah, but I’m not too sure what my Pa’s going to say about all this.”

Miss Jones followed Randy Cole into the schoolroom. “Young man, you will stay in for both lunch and afternoon recess. You will write 500 times “I will not punch anyone who tries to apologize to me. You will also receive extra homework and I will be punishing you in front of the class again.”  
Randy moaned. Not another session with Miss Jones’s switch! That meant he’d have another session with his father too. “Go stand in the corner until the class returns from recess.” Miss Jones commanded pointing to the corner. 

Miss Jones sat at her desk and wrote a note to Ben explaining about Little Joe’s black eye informing him it had not been Little Joe’s fault. When she called the children back in from recess she handed Little Joe the note. “Little Joe, I’m giving you a note to your father explaining what happened to you in school today.”  
“Thank you Miss Jones.” Joe was relieved. For once he would be giving Pa a good note from Miss Jones. He went back to his seat.

“Randy, come out of the corner and in front of my desk” Miss Jones commanded.  
Randy stepped in front of her desk.  
Miss Jones turned to the class. “Class I am going to punish Randy because instead of graciously accepting an apology from Little Joe about teasing him about getting my switch yesterday for dipping Suzie Jenkins pigtails in the inkwell he chose to give him a black eye instead.” She turned to Randy, “Young man place your hands on my desk.” When Randy did as she instructed she brought her switch down on his backside and he let out a “Owww!” and Randy continued to cry out at each lick of Miss Jones’s switch. When she was through she made him go to his desk and sit down.  
“Ow!” Randy yelped as he placed his tender bottom on his seat.  
The class began to giggle., but when they saw Miss Jones look they quieted immediately. 

****

Adam drove into town and headed first to the general store.  
“Okay little one, We’re going inhere to get you some clothes.”  
Adam lifted the child down from the wagon and holding his hand led him into the store.  
“What do you have there with you Adam?” Mr. Hicks asked.  
“A little waif. Pa wants me to get some clothes for him as well as something appropriate for church.”  
“Well, let me see…”Mr. Hicks began to select clothing and displayed it for Adam’s inspection.  
Adam selected under clothes and a few pair of jeans and shirts, a pair of dressier britches and a dress shirt for church, as well as socks and a pair of dress shoes. He topped it off with a little pint sized hat as well. Placing the hat on the boy’s head. Adam smiled at how cute he looked.  
Mr. Hicks gave the little boy a piece of candy. “Here you go little fella.”  
Sparky looked at it a bit strangely.  
“It’s candy.” Adam told the boy as he took the candy and unwrapped it. “Open your mouth.” Adam instructed and when Sparky opened his mouth he placed the candy in it.  
Adam chuckled when the boy’s large grey eyes widened in surprise and a rare smile came over his face.  
“I see you like that don’t you?”  
Sparky nodded.  
“Thank you Mr. Hicks for helping us and for the candy. Sparky hasn’t said a word since my Pa found him, but we’re hoping to find out something about him soon.”  
Mr. Hicks smiled and digging into the candy jar handed the child two more pieces of candy.  
Sparky looked at Adam. “You may have them.” He told the little boy. 

They left the store and walked over to the barber shop. “Sparky we’re going to have your hair cut now.”  
The little boy stopped dead in his tracks. Adam urged the youngster forward but he yanked his hand out of Adam’s hand and like a shot took off running. Adam took off after the little mite capturing him in only several strides. Adam scooped him off his feet by grabbing him from under his arms. The boy began to struggle and Adam was sorely tempted to plant his hand on the child’s bottom despite his father’s warning. Instead Adam held him and said, “Sparky, stop that right now!” in a stern voice.  
The youngster stopped struggling and Adam carried him over to a bench along the boardwalk.  
Adam sat down and put the little one in his lap. “Sparky, the barber is not going to hurt you. It doesn’t hurt to have your hair cut. He isn’t going to cut you in any way.” Adam explained. I’m sure someone has cut your hair before.”  
The little boy sat in Adam’s lap and didn’t move. Adam then picked him up and carried him into the barber shop. He wasn’t taking any chances of the little tyke taking off on him again. 

As they entered the Barber shop Sam the barber looked up and smiled at Adam. “Well, what’s this Adam? Did you or your Pa have another child stashed away somewhere that we don’t know about?”  
Adam blushed a little, “Now Sam, you know better than that. Pa found him alongside the road yesterday on his way home from Silver City. He wanted me to bring in the little mite for a haircut and get some presentable clothes.”  
“Well, now, just set him up hereon my barber chair and we’ll see if we can’t get this little fella looking presentable.”  
Adam picked up Sparky and placed him in the chair. The boy looked terrified.  
“Sparky, don’t worry. I’m right here with you.” Adam said placing a reassuring hand on the child’s arm. Sam looked at the youngster.  
“Child, I’m going to use these scissors” Sam showed them to Sparky “to cut your hair and when it’s all done you’ll look so fine all the little girls from miles around will be wanting to give you a big kiss!”  
The little mite quickly jumped down from the chair and headed for the door. Adam was too quick for him however and captured him again. This time Sparky began to hit and kick at Adam and Adam struggled to contain him without getting damaged himself. “Young man, you stop this right now!” Adam told the little mite sharply.  
Sparky stopped his fighting. When Adam loosened his grip the little boy spit at him. Adam was so shocked he let the child go and the little one was out the door like a shot. Adam recovered and shot out after him. Sparky ran into the street and Adam grabbed him up just before he was almost run down by a passing team of horses drawing a supply wagon.  
Adam’s heart was pounding from anger and fright. He steeled himself to not administer the spanking he was so itching to give the little tyke.  
“You are coming back into the barber with me little boy and you are getting your hair cut like it or not!”  
Adam strode back into the barber and plopped him none too gently into the barber chair. He didn’t let go of him until Sam was finished with his hair. The little boy sat still the entire time Adam held him firmly in the chair. When Sam had finished the child really did look adorable. Adam set the hat he had bought for him on his head and he looked so adorable that they drew looks from all the ladies as Adam carried the youngster out of the barber shop. Adam was not letting go of the little spitfire. He was not going to chase him down again. 

“Sparky, let’s go see Sheriff Coffee.” Adam strode over to the sheriff’s office.  
Adam opened the door and Roy stood up as he saw him come in.  
“Hi Adam, got stuck baby sitting I see.”  
“Yes Roy, Pa wanted me to stop by while I was in town getting this little one spruced up to see if you had any news from Silver City.”  
“I got a reply, but no one there has filed a report of a child missing. I’m still trying to investigate that landslide accident or if there is anyone up at the mines who might know about the child.”  
“okay, I’ll let Pa know.”  
Sparky reached out for a wanted poster on the wall and attempted to crumple it, but Adam swung him away, “Oh no you don’t Sparky, You can’t have that.”  
Roy chuckled. “So your calling that little mite Sparky heh?”  
“Yes, Pa thought it was fitting being we don’t know the little mite’s name and he is a bit of a spitfire!”  
“Well now Adam, you tell your Pa that as soon as I hear anything I’ll let him know.”  
“Okay Sheriff Coffee.” 

Adam strode out of the Sheriff’s office and headed to pick up the mail. After he picked up the mail he realized it was about time for lunch.  
“Sparky, are you hungry?”  
The little boy nodded.  
“Well then let’s get some lunch and we’ll head home afterward.” Adam told the child as they headed toward the International House. 

Chapter 4

Adam brought his charge into the International House restaurant. “Hey Adam, whatcha got there?” One of the waitresses addressed him.  
“He’s a real cutie.”  
“Yeah, when he’s asleep!” Adam retorted, “And sometimes not even then.”  
He placed the little boy in a chair and the waitress brought a large cushion for the child to sit on so he could reach the table.  
Adam ordered sandwiches for him and Sparky as well as milk and water. He had a cup of coffee.  
When the waitress brought the food Adam took and cut the boy’s sandwich into four pieces as he used to do for Little Joe and slid the plate back in front of the youngster.  
“You eat your sandwich now.” Adam sat back and began to eat his own sandwich.  
Sparky drank his milk and water and then looked at his sandwich. He picked at it and Adam looked at him.  
“Sparky, stop playing with your sandwich. Please eat it.”  
The child set his large grey eyes on Adam’s face and then picked up one of the pieces of the sandwich and began to eat it.  
Adam wondered what was going through that little mind. He had felt the intense gaze and then saw the child’s compliance. He had wondered if the little one had thought of being defiant. He was glad he had decided to eat and not cause a scene.  
Once the boy had eaten his food Adam thought for a moment and then decided to order them some ice cream. When the dessert was placed in front of the child Adam said, “Sparky, this is ice cream. It’s very cold, but very good. Try some, I think you’ll like it.”  
The little mite tried some on his spoon and Adam almost laughed out loud at the child’s expression. It was a mixture of fear and wonderment at the same time. Sparky decided he like the treat and ate it all. When they were finished eating Adam got the attention of their waitress. “Could I have a damp cloth to clean him up a bit? I think he got as much ice cream on his face and hands as he got in him!” Adam chuckled.  
The waitress smiled as she brought Adam the damp cloth and watched him wipe Sparky’s face and hands. Then picking up the youngster Adam said, “Well little boy, let’s get going. As it is we’re going to be late getting back and Pa is going to wonder where we got to.” 

*****

Ben looked up as he heard the wagon pull into the yard. He wondered how much trouble Adam had had with Sparky. He had been glad for the time to get the books done and to be uninterrupted for a little while.  
Ben stepped out onto the porch and grinned at the sight of the little boy riding next to Adam.  
“Well, now that’s a whole lot better! I see now we have a little cowboy instead of a ragamuffin! How did he behave for you Adam?”  
Adam set the little mite down on the ground, picking him up off the wagon seat. He held his hand and said, “Well, not too bad. The worst was when I got his hair cut. He tried to run and when I got him into the barber he took off and when I grabbed him he started to fight me and then he spit on me. Other than that he was pretty good.”  
“You didn’t spank him did you?”  
“No sir, but I sure wanted to when he spit on me and when he ran out into the street and almost got run over by a team pulling a wagon.”  
Ben eyed his little charge. He walked up to Sparky and picked him up and held him in his arms.  
Ben sat on the porch and placed the little boy in his lap.  
“Sparky, did you spit on Adam?”  
The little one looked at Ben with his large grey eyes. He said nothing.  
“I asked you a question little boy.” Ben said sternly.  
Sparky then bobbed his head up and down.  
“Did you run away and into the street where there were horses?”  
Sparky nodded again.  
Ben squeezed him close.  
“Sparky those things are bad things for you to be doing. You were naughty to spit on Adam. That’s nasty. You also could have been badly hurt by running into the street without looking where you are going. I want you to stop doing those things. I want you to stop kicking me or other people too. Do you understand?”  
The boy bobbed his head again. Then the little boy bit on his lower lip and tears came to the child’s eyes and began to spill down his cheeks. “Come on now baby, it’s all right. I just want you to behave well that’s all.” Ben wiped the youngster’s tears with his handkerchief. The little boy hugged Ben’s neck and Ben held the child close and tight. 

“I think young man that it is time for you to take a nap okay?”  
The little mite shook his head in the negative. Ben was surprised.  
“Are you telling me no?”  
The little boy nodded his head and then smiled a shy little smile.  
Ben tousled the child’s newly cut hair and picking him up gave him a few pats on his bottom. “Well little one, you’re going down for a nap anyway.” Ben brought Sparky up to the guest room to put him down for a nap. 

*****

When Ben came down Adam was waiting for him. “Adam, I want you to know how much I appreciated your forbearance in not spanking Sparky today. I know it was hard, but I want to be sure that when that particular punishment is given he is prepared for it emotionally. Now is not the time.”  
“I knew you had your reasons Pa. Really overall he’s a pretty responsive child. I talked to Roy and there has been no word from Silver City regarding Sparky. It is looking more and more that he may be orphaned. The Sheriff there is going to make some inquiries up to the mines to see if anyone recognizes the description of Sparky.”  
“Thanks son, we’ll just keep him safe in the mean time.” 

****

Little Joe rode home slowly. He knew Pa had told him to come home right after school as he had extra chores for him, but he was still a bit worried about how Pa would take what happened at school today. When he rode up Hoss was already in the barn getting a start on the barn chores for the evening. He looked up at Little Joe and said, “Wow little brother! I hope you gotta good explanation for that shiner you’re sporting or it’s gonna be ya hide when Pa sees ya.”  
“It wasn’t my fault Hoss. I even got a note here from Miss Jones explaining the whole thing.”  
“Well, that’s a switch a good note from Miss Jones. Is that a first?”  
“I don’t remember. I might have gotten one before.”  
“Well, do ya want me ta put up Cochise  
for ya so ya can get Hop Sing ta fix ya eye and so ya can explain what happened, or do ya wanta just wait?”  
“I think I’ll just wait. How did things go with Sparky and Adam in town?”  
“Not too bad from what I gathered. He gave Adam a few scary moments, but overall everything went well. Ya should see him, he cleaned up real nice. He’s really cute, especially with that little hat Adam bought him.”  
“Well, I’m glad that things went good.” 

****

Ben checked on Sparky and was surprised to find him sitting in the middle of the bed tearing the feathers out of one of the pillows. “Sparky, what are you doing young man?” Ben asked gently taking the pillow away and trying to stuff most of the feathers back into it. The little boy looked at Ben with those big grey eyes and Ben couldn’t help but smile. He gathered up as many of the feathers as he could picking them out of the child’s hair. He called down the stairs, “Adam, can you ask Hop Sing to come up here?”  
Hop Sing bustled up the stairs and when he saw the mess began to scold.  
“Little boy naughty! Little boy make mess now Hop Sing needs to clean up! Mr. Cartwright not keep an eye on little boy allow boy to make mess!”  
Ben wisely picked Sparky up and left the room so Hop Sing could finish cleaning up the mess. Ben realized it had been his own fault for not checking on the child more often.  
“Adam smiled as Ben came down the stairs with Sparky in his arms and once he got to the great room put him down.  
“Okay Pa, what did he do now?”  
“Well, he just tore apart one of the pillows and there were feathers everywhere.” Ben admitted a bit ashamed.  
Adam gave his father a cheeky grin. 

Sparky wandered around the great room and discovered Little Joe’s toy chest. He began to dig out Joe’s tin soldiers and throwing them around on the floor.  
Ben noticed this and was just headed that way to rescue them from Sparky when Little Joe came in just about then and shouted, “Hey! Ya leave those alone! Those are mine and ya’re ruining them!” Little Joe rushed into the room and pushed Sparky down unintentionally in his haste to rescue his precious soldiers.  
Sparky fell to the floor striking his face on the hearth and set up such a crying and screaming that Ben thought the child was seriously hurt. He rushed to the boy and picked him up. “Joseph!” Ben roared.  
Sparky kicked and pummeled Ben and he had all he could do to hold onto the little one. Adam bent down “Here Little Joe, let me help you collect these.” And helped Little Joe rescue his tin soldiers and placed them back into the chest.  
Hoss came in and seeing his father struggling with the little spitfire said, “Pa, let me.” And gathered the boy into his huge arms and easily contained him stopping the kicking and hitting.  
Ben glared at Little Joe. “Young man, you go to your room. Wait there for me!”  
Little Joe glanced up at his father and placing Adam between himself and his father hurried up the stairs to his room.  
Hop Sing hurried down the stairs past Little Joe when he heard the commotion. Sparky was still screaming for all he was worth.  
Ben saw the bruise that was forming on the child’s cheek and darkening his left eye and his face darkened with anger. 

Hop Sing looked at Hoss, “Bring little one to Hop Sing’s kitchen.”  
The little man headed that way and Hoss brought the still screaming child into the kitchen. 

****

Ben shook his head and Adam stood back a moment still looking a bit stunned at what had happened a few moments ago. It had only taken seconds for their peaceful household to be turned upside down.

“Pa, Little Joe had a right to be upset you know.”  
“I know Adam, and I know what happened to Sparky was an accident, but Little Joe didn’t have to come charging in like that. I was just about to rescue his soldiers from Sparky.  
“But Pa, Little Joe didn’t know that. When he walked in all he saw was Sparky abusing his favorite toys.” 

Ben thought for a moment and realized how it must have looked to Little Joe. It would have appeared as though no one cared about the child touching his things. He would have no way of knowing that Ben had been in the process of noticing what was happening and had intended to protect his son’s favorite toys from harm. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Ben placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks son for placing this in perspective for me.”  
“You’re welcome Pa, I just didn’t want you jumping all over Little Joe without seeing it from his side.” Ben then gave Adam a swat.  
Adam looked surprised, “What was that for Pa?”  
Ben grinned, “For being so smart!” Ben headed up the stairs.  
Adam rubbed his backside and shook his head. He would never understand his father at times.  
Chapter 5

Hoss held the still screaming child while Hop Sing retrieved a cold piece of steak.  
“Boy hold still. Steak help .” Hop Sing said holding the little boy’s head still by gently but firmly gripping his chin.  
When Sparky quieted eventually tears continued to stream down his face. Hoss shifted his hold on the little one, but this time in a comforting hold instead of a restraining one. Hop Sing took away the steak when he was satisfied it had been on the child’s bruised eye and face long enough. Then he warmed some milk and put one of his potions into it and came back.  
“Little one drink for Hop Sing.” Sparky took the glass in both hands and when he took a sip and pushed the glass away, making a face at the bad taste, Hop Sing took the glass of milk and placing it to the little mite’s lips forced the rest of the liquid into his mouth. The child ended up spitting it out at Hop Sing.  
“Naughty boy!” The little Chinaman scolded.  
Hop Sing cleaned up himself and the mess the little mite had created. He looked sternly at the youngster. “Boy not do that again. Boy will get wooden spoon on boy’s bottom.”  
Sparky’s one good eye widened and rounded. Then Hop Sing prepared another drink for Sparky and when Hop Sing gave it to him holding the wooden spoon threateningly he drank it all down this time. 

Hoss had all he could do to not laugh. He knew if he even smirked that Hop Sing wouldn’t hesitate to apply that wooden spoon to his own backside. 

****

Ben knocked at Little Joe’s door and entered. Little Joe was lying on his bed, but rose to his feet as soon as Ben entered the room.  
“You may sit on your bed Little Joe, I came to talk to you.”  
When Little Joe sat down and looked at his father, Ben then noticed for the first time Little Joe’s black eye. Ben took the chair from Little Joe’s desk and sat on it across from the youngster.  
“Son, would you like to tell me how you came by that black eye you’re sporting?”  
To Ben’s surprise his twelve-year-old son burst into tears and flung himself into Ben’s arms. Ben pulled Little Joe onto his lap and held his son. 

When the storm of crying had passed Ben rubbed his son’s back and soothing him, asked again, “What’s wrong Little Joe?”  
Little Joe hiccupped, “Oh Pa, I tried to apologize to Randy Cole like ya told me to and he punched me out. I have a note from Miss Jones explaining it all.” He reached into his jeans pocket and retrieved the now crumpled note. “Then I saw Sparky ruining my tin soldiers that you gave me and I didn’t mean to knock him down and… and…” Little Joe began to cry again.  
Ben holding Little Joe spoke gently, “Now Little Joe, I know what happened with Sparky was an accident and how it must have looked to you. I’m sorry that you had such a bad day at school and then came home to this.” Ben soothed holding Little Joe until he stopped crying again. Ben took the now very crumpled note from Little Joe and read it through. “I think you had better go see Hop Sing and let him take a look at your eye. You are excused from your extra chores today. You may come home from school right away tomorrow and do them instead. Then I want you to apologize to Sparky for knocking him down.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“Have to what?”  
“See Hop Sing?”  
“Yes.”  
Little Joe slipped off Ben’s lap and Ben walked out of Little Joe’s room with his arm around him. 

****

Hoss was sitting in the great room with Sparky in his lap when Ben and Little Joe came down the stairs. He smiled at Little Joe and Pa as they walked into the kitchen. 

Adam was working on a latch for the toy chest so Sparky couldn’t get into it and Little Joe’s toys would be protected from little hands. Sparky was becoming sleepy and ended up falling asleep in Hoss’s lap. 

“Hop Sing!” Ben called as he walked into the kitchen with Little Joe, “I have another victim for you.”  
Hop Sing turned and seeing Little Joe’s eye asked, “Boy fighting again?”  
“No Hop Sing, I got sucker punched for apologizing to one of the boys at school today.”  
Hop Sing shook his head and chattered on in Cantonese. Ben left Little Joe in Hop Sing’s capable hands. 

****

Ben strode into the Great room. “I see our little mite is sound asleep. I’ll take him and put him in bed.”  
“I think Hop Sing gave him something that will make him sleep for a while.” Hoss informed his father.  
Ben noticed Adam working with Little Joe’s toy chest. “What are you doing there Adam?”  
“I’m making this toy chest Sparky proof.” Adam explained. Ben observed the simple latch. It was easy enough to open, but not for little fingers. “That’s very thoughtful of you son. When Little Joe is done with Hop Sing you should show him that.”  
“I intend to do just that, Pa.” 

Taking Sparky from Hoss, Ben then headed up the stairs with his little bundle. Ben opened the door and taking off the boy’s shoes slipped him into the bed and covered him with the quilt. Then he kissed the child on the forehead and wondered just what the little boy had been through so far in his short life. He had so many things lacking and Ben knew that whatever the youngster’s story was it would not be a pleasant one. 

****

“Ow! Hop Sing! That hurts!” Little Joe exclaimed as Hop Sing placed another piece of steak on Little Joe’s eye. “Little boys make Hop Sing use up perfectly good steak on bruises, Hop Sing have no steak to feed family!” Hop Sing eyed Little Joe, “Boy complain Hop Sing show boy what really hurts!” Shaking his wooden spoon in front of Little Joe.  
“I’m sorry Hop Sing, I won’t complain anymore.” Little Joe quickly apologized. 

*****

Hoss and Adam returned to the barn to complete the rest of the evening barn chores and Ben returned to the Great room and sat by the fire and took the rare moment of quiet to read the newspaper. In a while Little Joe came out of the kitchen.  
“How’s your eye Little Joe?”  
“It feels some better now Pa.”  
“Good.”  
“Pa?”  
“Yes Little Joe?”  
“Where’s Sparky? I still need to apologize to him for knocking him down.”  
“I put him to bed in the guest room. He fell asleep.”  
“What do ya think his story is Pa?”  
“I’m not sure Little Joe. It seems it may have something to do with the landslide that killed those people we heard about a few days ago on that mining road outside of Silver City.”  
“Do ya think his parents were killed in it?”  
“It’s possible, but no one seems to know for sure.”  
“What if he turns out to be an orphan?”  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to deal with that when we know more.”  
“Will he have to go to an orphanage?”  
“We’ll do everything in our power to not allow that. I’m sure that there would be someone in the area who would love to adopt a little tyke like him.”  
“Pa, I don’t want to see him go to bad people.”  
“He won’t.”  
“Pa, why doesn’t he talk?”  
“I’m not too sure Little Joe. Doc Martin says Sparky doesn’t have anything physically wrong with him. Adam says he has read of this happening to children sometimes who have witnessed a really bad thing.” “Do ya think he saw is folks being buried alive in that landslide?”  
“I don’t know son. Anything’s possible. I’m waiting for Sheriff Coffee to finish his investigation into the matter.”  
“Pa, can we keep him?”  
Ben looked at his youngest in surprise. “I don’t know Little Joe, I think it’s a bit early to be considering that just yet. Why do you ask?”  
“Well… it would be kinda nice to be a big brother for a change and have someone I can boss around and not have to be the youngest or the ‘baby’ any more.”  
Ben chuckled. “You little scamp!” Ben tousled his son’s hair. “We’ll have to wait and see how things go Little Joe. He very well may have relatives we don’t know about. “I got the feeling you didn’t really like Sparky very well.”  
“Naw, he’s all right. He’s just a kid, but he better keep his hands off my stuff!”  
“Oh, yes, Adam fixed the toy chest so Sparky can’t get into it again.” Ben pointed to the latch securing the lid of the chest. Little Joe went over to it and examined the ingenious device. “Pa, this is really great. Sparky won’t be able to get into this any more.”  
“No, I don’t think so. I think however that we should get him some toys of his own to play with or I can predict he will continue to get into things.” 

Little Joe opened up his toy chest and brought out the animals that Hoss had carved for him along with a set of blocks that Ben had made for Little Joe long ago. “He can play with these Pa.”  
“Thank you Little Joe, that is very generous of you.” Ben smiled and patted his son on the back. 

****

Sparky awoke, slipped out of bed and wandered over to the window. He stood on tiptoe and looked out at the land that lay before him. He saw the barn, the corral with the horses, the trees of the woods, the pasture near the corral for the milk cows and the pens that held the hogs and the chicken coop. He saw the flowering garden rich with vegetables and herbs and wondered at it all. He wondered what had happened to the dark holes in the ground and the men with their tools. He wondered where all the dirt had gone. Everything here was green and clean. Even the men were clean. They were not dirty like the men he was used to seeing. They didn’t have hair on their faces like the men who worked in the dark holes either. He wondered where all the cook fires were. He was getting hungry and wanted to find something to eat. Sparky walked around the room. He opened and closed drawers. He found the clothes that Adam had bought for him and pulled them out and felt them and smelled them. They smelled good. He dropped them on the bed. Little by little Sparky had pulled everything out of the drawers and had all the clothes all over the bed. When Ben walked into the room it was in a disastrous state.  
“What are you doing young man?” Ben said a bit sharply. Sparky cringed and ran and slipped quickly under the bed.  
Ben bent down to see the boy lying flat under the bed in the center where Ben couldn’t reach him. He then curled up in a tight ball and Ben realized that the child was afraid and was protecting himself.  
“Sparky, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, come on out of there son.”  
Sparky said nothing, just stayed very still under the bed. Ben decided to just ignore him and allow him to stay where he was. He began to pick up each small item of clothing, folding them and placing them back into the drawers they had been in before Sparky had taken them out. When he was finished he sat in a chair by the bed and waited. 

Adam knocked at the door and entered at Ben’s permission. “Where’s Sparky?”  
“Under the bed.” Ben said.  
“How come he’s under there?”  
“When I came in he had all his clothes out of the drawers and all over the bed. I spoke to him sharply and in a flash he scooted himself under there and hasn’t come out.”  
Adam peeked under the bed. He could see Sparky still under there curled up in a tight ball. “Have you tried to coax him out?”  
“yes, but he doesn’t respond.”  
“Can I try?”  
“Go ahead.”  
Adam lay flat on his stomach and called to the child under the bed, “Sparky, I want you to come out from under there right now.” In a soft, but stern voice.  
The boy moved a smidgen, but further away from Adam’s reach. Adam tried again, “Sparky, boy, come on out. It’s all right, no one is mad at you. No one’s going to hurt you. I promise.” He backed away some more, this time toward the head of the bed and the wall.  
Adam stood up and sighed. “I’m sorry Pa, it doesn’t seem to be working.”  
“It’s okay Adam, I’ll just wait him out. He’ll have to come out sooner or later. He’ll either have to get hungry enough or have to go bad enough and come out.”  
“Okay Pa. I’ll tell Hop Sing what’s going on.” He left the room, going downstairs and into the kitchen. 

“Hop Sing, Pa’s not coming down to dinner right now. Sparky’s gotten under the bed and won’t come out. He’s going to wait him out.”  
“Hop Sing stop all this foolishness!” The little China man declared as he grabbed his broom and headed upstairs. Adam wondered what he was going to do and decided he would follow him to watch. 

In a few moments Hop Sing entered Sparky’s room.  
“Mr. Cartwright put up with too much foolishness from little boy!” Hop Sing stated as he peeked under the bed and said to Sparky, “Little boy come out from under there right now or Hop Sing sweep you out!”He threatened, poking the broom under the bed toward the little boy.  
Sparky slipped out from under the bed on the far side and Hop Sing quickly scooted over to that side of the bed and grabbed the child by his wrist, bringing him over to Ben. Here is naughty little boy!” Hop Sing declared as he left with his broom. 

Ben and Adam looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Ben kept his hold on Sparky, picking him up and carrying him down to dinner. 

 

 

Chapter 6

Ben plopped the little boy onto the cushions and the rest of his sons joined them in a moment. Hop Sing eyed Ben as he served them, letting him know he was not too pleased with the way he was dealing with their little house guest. 

Ben ignored the looks. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that the child had been sadly neglected and or abused as well as traumatized. There were too many little clues that nagged at him and he couldn’t help but feel compassion when the little boy displayed his poor behavior. There was something that tugged at him and he just couldn’t bring himself to punish the child just yet. He wasn’t going to allow his family to bully him into taking an action he had a gut feeling was not right. He also was not going to allow them to take things into their own hands either. He would make quite sure that everyone knew and understood that. 

Ben turned to Sparky, “Here you go little one, eat your dinner.” Ben placed the plate of cut up food in front of the youngster. The little boy picked up the fork and again used it to eat with like Ben had shown him. He glanced at the other boys and then kept his eyes lowered and ate his meal. Dinner was a pretty quiet affair with no one looking at each other and there not being much conversation. After Hop Sing cleared there plates he brought out Pieces of apple pie for dessert. He hesitated a fraction and then placed a piece in front of the little boy. Ben looked at Hop Sing and Hop Sing eyed him back. Ben knew Hop Sing didn’t think the little one deserved dessert.  
“Sparky, let me help you with this. This is apple pie and I think you’re going to like it.” Ben cut off a piece with the child’s fork and handed it to him. The smile that came on the youngster’s face was worth it to Ben. He helped him to eat the rest of the pie. After dinner was over Ben turned to his sons. “Boys, can you keep an eye on Sparky for a bit?”  
“Yes sir.” They responded. Ben went into the kitchen.

“Hop Sing, may we speak?”  
“Speak Mister Cartwright.”  
“Hop Sing what are you thinking about Sparky?”  
“Mister Cartwright let little boy get away with things he not let own boys get away with.”  
“Hop Sing, I respect your opinion, do you think this little boy has been abused and neglected?”  
“Yes, little boy not know how to act with loving family. Child been frightened. Child fend for self for long time. Child not learn how to be with family.”  
“So you think I shouldn’t let him slide with things he’s been doing?”  
“Mister Cartwright, one or two swats no hurt boy. Maybe not full spanking, but boy need know he must behave well around others,. Boy not be liked if behave badly.”  
Ben sighed. As always he knew Hop Sing was right. A swat or two wasn’t abusing the little one and he had to begin to curb his behavior or he wouldn’t be very well liked, true, no one liked a misbehaved child once the cuteness of it wore off. He certainly wouldn’t have put up with that behavior from his own sons at this age and perhaps it might provide the youngster some security.  
He would have to think on it. Perhaps he would begin to discipline him tomorrow. 

****

Little Joe led Sparky to the rug in front of the fire. “Sparky, I’m sorry for knocking you over this afternoon and making you get hurt. I have something here I think you might like to play with.” He handed him the blocks and the little carved animals. “Here ya go Sparky, ya can have these okay?”  
Sparky took the carved animals and carefully examined them. He threw them down and then picked up each block and then threw them down too. Little Joe picked up the animals and set them up on the low table. Then he sat on the floor with the blocks.  
“Sparky, watch.” Little Joe said as he stacked the blocks.  
Sparky came over and knocked them all down and Little Joe grinned at him. Then Sparky began to stack the blocks like Little Joe had and then Little Joe knocked them over. Sparky flew at little Joe. He began to kick him and punch him.  
“Hey! Cut that out!”  
Adam jumped up and picked up the little mite grabbing him under his arms and holding him in the air then tried to contain him. 

*****

Ben hearing the commotion in the great room turned and headed toward the disturbance.  
“Mister Cartwright remember what Hop Sing say!”

Ben strode over to Adam and took Sparky from him. The little one stopped fighting.  
“What happened?”  
Little Joe answered, “I was teaching him how to play with the blocks. When I stacked them he knocked them down. Then I let him do it and when I knocked them down he came at me.” 

Ben picked up the little boy and sat him in his lap. “Sparky, Little Joe was trying to play with you. He didn’t get mad when you knocked over his blocks. He didn’t think you would get mad when he did the same thing. He thought you were playing with him. I want you to know and to understand that the next time you misbehave I’m going to swat you on your bottom like this.” Ben flipped the boy face down over his knee and landed a hard swat on his backside and flipped him up just as quickly. The little boy looked shocked for a moment and then his eyes teared up and he began to cry. Ben held him. “Oh baby, you have to learn that if you behave poorly you have to take the consequences for that. Do you understand?”  
Sparky shook his head in the negative and tears still tracked down his face. Ben wiped the tears with his handkerchief,. “When someone loves you they try to help you to behave the way you should by reminding you that what you are doing is naughty. A swat on your bottom hurts and that hurt reminds you for a while that you don’t want to repeat whatever you did that was wrong because you don’t want to feel that hurt again for a long time.”  
“You can say that again!” Little Joe chimed in. “When Pa swats you on the bottom it stings for a long time and it reminds you for quite a while that ya don’t’ want to feel that sting for a long time again.” 

Sparky slid off Ben’s lap and rubbed his bottom where Ben had swatted him. Then he went back to playing with Little Joe. 

Adam and Hoss had looked at each other during Pa’s explanation of discipline to Sparky and rolled their eyes. They both knew that “sting” first hand. 

Sparky behaved himself the rest of the evening playing with Little Joe until Ben said, “Okay Sparky, Little Joe, I think it’s time both you fellows were in bed. You’ve both had a long and trying day.”  
Little Joe took Sparky’s hand, “Come on Sparky, I’ll help you to get into your nightshirt and I’ll even read ya a story if Pa lets me.”  
“You may read him a story Little Joe, but only one mind. You have school tomorrow and morning comes pretty early.”  
“Yes sir.”  
The two boys went up the stairs and Ben smiled at Little Joe taking such an interest in Sparky. 

*****

Ben turned to his two older boys, “I want you two to know that right now Hop Sing or I are the only two people who are allowed to swat Sparky is that clear?”  
“Yes sir.” They chorused.  
Adam asked, “Should we just bring him to you or Hop Sing then when he’s done something naughty?”  
“Yes, that would be the thing to do, with one exception and that is if the boy is doing something that could be a danger to him like when he ran out into the road Adam.”  
“Yes sir. Pa, he sure looked shocked when you swatted him though.” Adam chuckled.  
“Yes he did, but it didn’t take long for the tears to come either.” 

“Little Joe seems to have taken a liking to Sparky even though he was upset by him this afternoon.” Hoss observed.  
“Yes, he’s rather enamored of the idea of being a ‘big brother’.”  
Adam and Hoss both chuckled. “He’ll find out soon enough that role isn’t all he thinks it is!” Adam laughed.  
Ben smiled at both his sons. 

Adam played a game of Chess with Ben while Hoss whittled on a piece of wood. He had decided to carve some new animals to add to the collection still set out on the low table in front of the fire.

****

“Here ya go Sparky.” Little Joe helped the little boy into his nightshirt. “We better wash your hands and face as well.”  
When Little Joe was through washing Sparky up, he pulled back the covers of the bed. Sparky rubbed his bottom again. Joe had noticed that Pa had left a red imprint of his hand on Sparky’s bottom when he had undressed and knew what the boy was experiencing. Pa’s hand was large enough that one swat covered most of the little boy’s bottom. Once Sparky had climbed onto the bed Little Joe had tucked the covers up to his chin and got one of his favorite books and began to read one of his favorite stories from it. Halfway through the first story Sparky’s eyelids had begun to droop and by the end of the first story the little boy was fast asleep. Little Joe closed the book of Aesop’s Fables and headed to bed. 

Ben beat Adam at their chess game and they put it up. Hoss had finished a replica of a raccoon and placed it with the other animals on the low table. Ben picked it up and examined it. “Hoss, you really are getting quite good at this. I’m impressed at your work son. I think it is very nice of you to carve some more animals for our little spitfire!”  
“Aw Pa, it’s nothing. I’ve been doing this since I was old enough for ya to trust me with a whittling knife.”  
“I know son, but I just wanted you to know how I feel about what you’re doing.”  
“Thanks Pa.” Hoss said blushing a bit.  
Adam too examined the small animal and was impressed at the detail his younger brother had carved into the animal and the skill he had demonstrated. 

“Well boys, I think it’s time we all turned in for the night.” They headed for the stairs and Ben placed an arm around each of his sons shoulders and headed them to the stairs feeling very proud of both of them. 

****

Adam was awakened by a familiar sound. It was of a child crying softly in the night. At first he thought it was Little Joe, but then realized the sound was coming from Sparky’s room. He got up and entered the child’s room quietly. He went over to the lamp and turned up the wick a bit so he could see better. The little one was gripping his pillow and had his face buried in it. Adam gently rubbed the boy’s back feeling him tense at first at his touch and then relax some. When Adam felt Sparky relax he picked him up and cuddled him on his lap and rocked him, singing softly to him until he stopped crying and finally fell asleep. Adam reached over and lowered the lamp and then blew it out. Pa could be mad at him if he wanted, but he decided to take Sparky into bed with him. 

****

Ben awoke and realized that he had not been awakened that night by any blood curdling screams. He tiptoed into Sparky’s room and was surprised to find his bed empty. He was concerned for a moment and then had a suspicion. He tiptoed along the hall and sneaking the door to Adam’s room open saw Sparky cuddled up to his oldest son in his bed. Ben smiled to himself. Well, he had lost control of things rather quickly hadn’t he? He quietly closed the door and went downstairs to the great room where Hop Sing already had a hot cup of coffee waiting for him in front of the fireplace. 

Ben took his cup of coffee out onto the porch to watch the sun rise. He decided that he wasn’t going to be mad at Adam for taking the little boy into his bed. It hadn’t hurt Little Joe none for Adam to have done it when he was about this child’s age and he doubted it would hurt this little one either. Sometimes he wondered at his own lack of ability to know when to be hard and when to be soft. He was glad that at least Adam seemed to have the right balance much of the time. Each of his son’s had their own way of bringing balance and harmony to the family and he was grateful to each of them for that. 

****

Adam woke and realized he still had Sparky in bed with him. He had hoped to return the little tyke to his bed before his father was up, but realized that plan was too late. He smelled coffee brewing and knew his father was probably already up and knew about him and Sparky. Well, what was done was done. He got up and dressed. Then he picked up the still sleeping boy and returned him to his bed tucking him in tightly. He headed down to the great room and out to start his own chores. 

As he walked out the front door he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Adam turned to face his father and was glad to see he was not angry.  
“I saw Sparky in bed with you this morning. What happened?”  
“I woke up in the night and heard him crying Pa. I’m sorry Pa, I just couldn’t leave him all alone in the night I had to take him into my bed with me.”  
“I know I told you I didn’t want that Adam, but I think I was wrong. I’m not angry with you for giving the little thing some comfort in the night. I think it was the right thing to do. You’ve done well for Little Joe for a long time and I don’t think it hurt him any so I don’t know why I was so worried it would somehow cause problems with Sparky.”  
“Thanks Pa for understanding.”  
“You’re welcome son.” Ben gave Adam a quick squeeze and accompanied him to the barn to help with the chores. 

****

Little Joe woke up and then went to Sparky’s room. The little boy was awake now and sitting up in the big bed. “Hi Sparky, you want to get up now?” Little Joe began to get clothes out for him to wear. He poured the water from the pitcher into the basin and helped the little boy to get washed up and dressed. Once they were both ready he brought Sparky downstairs with him. Ben looked up as the two children arrived.  
“I got Sparky washed and dressed for ya Pa.”  
“Why thank you Little Joe. I really appreciate that.”  
“I’m going to collect the eggs now and finish my chores before breakfast and then I have to head off to school.”  
“Good idea.”  
Sparky trotted out with Little Joe and Ben let him go with him. 

In a little bit Ben realized that that had been a mistake when he came rushing out to the porch hearing Little Joe shouting, “Sparky No!” Ben saw a flock of chickens scurrying out of the coop with Sparky right behind them and Little Joe in hot pursuit. Sparky was holding onto a chicken for all he was worth and running across the yard with it. Ben wanted so bad to laugh it looked so funny! There were chickens everywhere, Sparky was running for all he was worth with Little Joe after him and it just looked so comical to Ben.  
Ben intercepted Sparky though picking him up chicken and all.  
“Pa! He’s got Henrietta! Make him let go!”  
“Sparky, let the chicken go little one.” Ben said letting Little Joe take the laying hen from the child. Sparky started to cry then and Ben looked the youngster in his good eye, “Sparky, taking that chicken was very naughty!” Ben scolded as he carried the child to the porch, sat down on the rocker and flipped him over his knee. The little boy put his hands behind him to protect his little bottom. Ben chuckled to himself to realize just how quickly they learned to do that. He gently removed Sparky’s hands pinning them to the small of his back and administered two stinging swats to his upturned bottom. Then he put the little boy in his lap as the child cried. 

Adam and Hoss had come out to see what all the commotion was about and seeing the chickens all over the place first began to grin, but when they saw Ben turn Sparky across his knee knew that whatever had happened had been Sparky’s doing and helped with corraling the chickens so Little Joe could get them back into their coop. 

Chapter 7

Ben sat on the porch with Sparky in his lap still crying from the swats Ben had given him. He watched with some amusement as Adam shooed some of the chickens toward Little Joe. He didn’t get close enough to them to get pecked and Little Joe was sweet talking the chickens. Hoss was also shooing chickens toward Little Joe and with his youngest son clucking and speaking softly to the pullets the whole time he was able to collect each and every one of them. It was the most amusing round up Ben had seen in a long time.  
“Little Joe, I think this is the last of them!” Hoss called. Shooing several more chickens toward his brother. Little Joe picked up each one of them and when he took a count was satisfied that none had been lost.  
“Thanks Adam, Hoss for helping me round up the chickens!”  
“You’re welcome little brother. Glad we could help.”

Ben turned to the task of comforting the little one in his lap. “Okay baby, it’s all over now. I know that those swats hurt, but you shouldn’t grab any of the chickens and run off with them. That was very naughty! Those chickens are for laying eggs so we can have breakfast. Hop Sing also uses the eggs when he makes things for us to eat. The chickens are so we can have food to eat as well.”  
When Ben mentioned food the little boy stopped crying and looked up at him with his one good big grey eye. And nodded.

Ben had a sudden insight into the child’s behavior. He had thought he needed to take the chicken to have something to eat. He must have stolen chickens  
before and brought them to someone to kill and clean for food. Ben felt sorry for the little boy. He was not sorry he had swatted him. Sparky no longer needed to steal  
to eat and he needed to understand that. He also needed to understand he had upset the chickens so much they probably would not lay well for a few days and that was a problem. That would make Hop Sing upset and to make Hop Sing upset was definitely not a good thing! 

Once all the commotion had died down again Ben picked up Sparky and said, “Well little one, it’s time to go back into the house and get our breakfast.” 

Ben settled the little mite onto the cushions Hop Sing had on his seat so he could reach the table so his stinging bottom was well cushioned and it was not uncomfortable for him to sit. 

When Hop Sing came in and served the breakfast Ben turned to Sparky.  
“Sparky, these eggs that are on your plate,” Ben pointed to the scrambled eggs with his fork, “Come from the chickens that are outside. When they are  
scared then they don’t lay eggs and we can’t have any to eat. I don’t want you to ever bother the chickens again like you did this morning do you understand?”  
Ben wanted to be sure that the little boy made the connection from what he had told him outside about the chickens and food.  
Sparky nodded tears coming into his eyes and spilling down his cheeks again. “Don’t cry baby,” Ben said wiping the tears away with his handkerchief, “We will still  
have something to eat, but probably not any eggs for a little while. We always will have enough to eat at this table Sparky.”

The boys ate their breakfast in silence. They had heard their father’s words to the little boy and Adam and Hoss had realized what Sparky and his taking of Little Joe’s chicken was all about. Little Joe continued to glare at Sparky for what he had done to his chickens that morning.  
Ben noticed the glare that Little Joe was giving Sparky and addressed Little Joe, “Son, I think being that all the chickens have been accounted for and that Sparky has been punished for taking Henrietta that he might be forgiven now.”  
Little Joe glanced up at his father and seeing the stern look in his eye said, “Sparky, you’re forgiven for taking the chicken and scaring them.”  
Ben nodded and gave Little Joe an encouraging smile. “Little Joe, I hope things go better for you in school today. You may tell Miss Jones I understood about the fight yesterday and didn’t punish you because you did  
nothing wrong. I also want you to come home right after school today to do the extra chores I have for you that you were excused from yesterday.”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe replied dutifully. 

“Adam, Hoss, I want you both to take the north pasture and check the fence line and bring the cattle down to the south pasture for a while. I’m taking  
Sparky with me and I’m going into town to talk to Roy about him and to see if he’s found out anything more about the boy.”  
“Yes sir.” Adam and Hoss replied.  
Hop Sing cleared the table, Little Joe headed off for school and Adam and Hoss took off to perform their assigned project.

“Pa, good luck in town today. You had better keep a good hold on the little one there he can be quick.”  
“Thanks Adam, I think we will get along just fine.” Ben squeezed Adam’s shoulder and then Adam left.

****

Adam and Hoss rode off and Hoss said to Adam, “What do ya think about Pa and Sparky going inta town together today?”  
“I’m not sure Hoss, I expect Pa will be having a lot of hand action if he gives him much of the same kind of trouble that he gave me yesterday.” Adam grinned.  
“Yeah, that little boy may not be able to sit down coming home today if he pulls any of what he pulled on you yesterday.” Hoss chuckled.  
“I know Pa wants to take it easy on him, but I sure  
wanted to bare his little bottom and spank it soundly for spitting on me and for running out in the road.”  
“It musta scared ya something awful Adam for the little mite to have run out inta the road in front of them horses.”  
“It sure did, and I’m not ashamed to say I’m sure glad it’s Pa who has to deal with him today in town and not me!” Adam grinned.

*****

Sparky sat still on the wagon seat and wriggled a bit on his still stinging bottom. Ben eyed him and he sat perfectly still.  
“You had better behave yourself while we are in town little boy or that stinging bottom you have will be a mighty sore one.” Ben warned the little tyke. 

Sparky looked so adorable with his little cowboy hat and now that black eye made him even more so. Ben pulled up in front of the  
livery and left the wagon and horses there. He reached up his arms to take the youngster down from the wagon. “Sparky boy, come on, let me take you down.”  
Sparky shook his head in the negative and backed up on the wagon seat so  
Ben couldn’t reach him. “Sparky, don’t begin this trip by being naughty. Come here and let me help you down.” Ben warned him. 

Sparky quickly scooted to the other side of the wagon seat and scrambled down and took off at a run. He ran right into Nick the livery owner and Nick scooped him  
up. “Watch where you’re going little one!” He handed the now struggling boy to Ben. “I believe this little package belongs to you Ben.”  
“Yes he does at the moment.” Ben said and quickly flipping the little boy over his outstretched arm landed one solid swat to his rear end. Sparky hadn’t even had a chance to put his hands behind him to protect his bottom this time. He stopped fighting  
Immediately and tears came down his little face.  
Ben held him close in his arms and scolded, “Sparky, you were warned that if you didn’t behave you would earn yourself another swat on your behind. Now, if you don’t want to feel any more of those you’ll behave yourself.” Ben again wiped the child’s tears and held him close and comforted him until the tears stopped.  
Once Sparky was no longer crying Ben took him by the hand and walked with him down to Roy Coffee’s office.

As Ben entered the office Roy rose from his desk and the papers he had scattered on it. He reached out his hand and Ben shook it. “Hi there Ben, see ya have the little mite with you today. Old Adam sure had his hands filled with him yesterday.”  
“So I heard. This little boy is going to learn that he can’t just do what he wants to do now without consequences.” Ben smiled.  
“Glad to hear that Ben. I can’t imagine any one of ya boys acting naughty very long without as ya say, consequences.” Roy chuckled.  
“Have you heard anything yet on Sparky Roy?”  
“Well, I just got something here from the sheriff in Silver City this morning. Apparently there was a young boy, about this one’s age here, five or six, who was a wanderer around the mines. Apparently at one time the child had lived with his grandfather and the boy’s mother it is said, had died from some kind of lung disease. The old man was killed about  
a year ago in a mining accident and the little boy was kind of cared for by the families that lived at the mine. He kinda went from family to family.  
Around the mine being fed and sheltered by different ones never being with any special family for more than a few nights at a time. Apparently one of the families liked him enough to take him with them when they decided to leave the mine and were with the group that was killed in the landslide. The miners believe the boy had perished with the family as there has been no sign of him around the mines since the landslide occurred.” Roy related.  
“Poor little tyke, the Sheriff thinks he’s this boy?”  
“Apparently. No one wanted to take responsibility for him until that one family decided to pull up stakes. It was said they couldn’t afford to adopt the child, but they were going to bring him to an orphanage somewhere along the way to wherever they were going. The miners said he had begun to become a nuisance among them and they were afraid he was going to get hurt hanging around the mine. Sometimes the miners allowed him to go down into the mine and work, picking up the smaller pieces of ore tossing them into the wagons that were for hauling the ore out of the mine. The women in the camp didn’t like to see so young a child in the mine and created such a fuss about it that and made the men keep him out of the mine.”  
Ben shook his head at this very sad story and to think that this little mite of a child had at his tender age been placed in the dark and dirty depths of a mine. It was horrible.  
It also cleared up many things that had been tugging at Ben about the boy and now he could take a firmer hand with him without quite so much concern.  
“Does anyone know who the grandfather or the mother were?”  
“No clue. They say the old man was just known as Ten Pound because he could swing a ten pound hammer better than any man in the mines. No one has any clue as to his real name and no one remembers anything about the woman. You know miners are a transient lot, come and stay , then move on.”  
“Does anyone know if the child has ever spoken?”  
“Don’t know anything about that.”  
“Well we know he can hear well enough.” 

Ben glanced up to see Sparky climbing up onto a counter where Roy kept the hot coffee pot. Ben walked over and grabbed him from behind. “No, little one, stay off of there!”  
Ben held the boy in his lap to keep him out of trouble.  
“Well, he sure is a cute kid that’s for sure. What happened to his eye?”  
“Well he got into Little Joe’s stuff and was accidentally knocked down. He hit his eye and face on the hearth.”  
“Kinda gives him a roguish look.” Roy said smiling.  
“Well, it looks like we found out some background, but we’re no further ahead of finding out who he is than we were before.”  
“Sorry Ben. If ya like I can arrange for him to be taken ta the county home.” Roy offered.  
“No way Roy, I’ll take the little spitfire myself before I send him away like that.”  
Roy smiled at his friend. “I didn’t expect anything less, but I have ta write it down that I offered it ta ya.”  
“Well for the record I voted no!” Ben said emphatically.  
“Well Ben, if I find out anything more I’ll let you know. I think though it would be a good idea for ya to see the attorney in town here I know ya deal with him from time ta time ta get a legal paper giving ya responsibility for the child until someone shows up ta claim him.”  
“That’s a very good idea Roy. I’ll take care of it before I leave town.” Ben informed the Sheriff.  
“Well, take care of yourself Ben, keep all of your boys out of trouble now!”  
“Don’t worry, you know I will!” Ben chuckled. taking Sparky into his arms he walked out of the office. Sparky struggled to get down. Ben put him down and held onto his hand and they walked over to the lawyers office. 

****

Hoss and Adam finished herding the cattle to the south pasture and were heading back to the house for lunch. “How do ya think Pa’s making out in town?”  
“I’m not sure, but I can bet Sparky is keeping him on his toes and that there are probably sparks flying as well!”  
Hoss laughed. “I’m sure you’re right brother!”

****

Ben headed over to Oscar Randolph’s office. He knocked on the door and entered at the summons.  
“Hi there Ben!” Oscar greeted him. “Who do we have here?” he asked the little boy.  
“Well Oscar, that’s why I’m here. We don’t know who the child is.” Ben then went on to explain the situation and that he wanted to obtain legal guardianship for the youngster.  
“Well Ben, this is an unusual situation granting guardianship of a John Doe child.”  
“You can do it can’t you?” Ben asked anxiously.  
“Well, usually the law only places young children with a two parent family.” Oscar explained.  
“Now Oscar, you know that between Hop Sing and myself we are as good as any two parent family, and after all, the child is a boy, it might be different if he were a girl.” Ben argued.  
“Well… I suppose I can name Hop Sing as the mother figure in the family as he does perform what would be considered mothering duties. He washes, mends, cooks, cleans, doctors etc.”  
“Yes, he does all that and disciplines with his wooden spoon like a mother would too.” Ben agreed.  
Oscar looked at Ben and laughed. “Well okay, I can say the child is receiving all the loving of any two parent family in a all male household. What do you call him?”  
“I call him Sparky.”  
Oscar raised his eyebrows , “Well he can be a bit of a spitfire and I thought it fit him.”  
“Okay, we’ll name him John Doe, Sparky Cartwright.”  
Ben smiled. He hadn’t been paying attention and Sparky had wandered off and had begun to pull books off the bookshelf. Ben rushed over and grabbing the boy said, “Sparky no, pick up those books and give them to me.”  
The Little boy looked up at him with his one big grey eye and ignored his request.  
“Little boy, I will give you to the count of three to pick up those books and give them to me or you’ll feel my hand on your bottom.”  
Ben saw something flicker in the child’s eye and then Sparky kicked Ben in the shin and took off running for the door. Ben was quick though and grabbed the youngster in mid run picking him up off his feet. Ben sat down and put the child over his knee. Sparky knowing what was to come placed his little hands over his backside. Ben gently pulled his hands away. “Sparky boy, this is the last time you’ll kick anyone and run off, especially me.” Ben took several calming breaths and then landed three hard swats to Sparky’s bottom. The little boy endured them in silence as he had the other swats Ben had administered earlier. When Ben sat him up being careful to not let his warmed bottom touch his leg said, “Little boy, you will not kick me or anyone else again. The next time you do I’ll pull down your britches and underpants and give your bottom a sound spanking. I can tell you, you will not like that at all!” He then pulled out his handkerchief and wiped Sparky’s tears, still flowing down his face. He then held him close rubbing his back and soothing him until he stopped crying. Once the child was calm again Ben put him down. Sparky rubbed his bottom and gave Ben a look that was so cute he almost laughed, like as if to say how dare you smack my bottom? Ben turned Sparky toward the books that still lay on the floor. “Now I want you to pick up those books and bring them to me.” He gave the boy a gentle push. Sparky gathered the books and placed them in Ben’s lap. “Now do you see how much easier that was?” He tousled the boy’s hair and placed his hat on top of his head. Ben replaced the books.  
Oscar smiled. “I can see you’re more than up to the task of parenting the child Ben. If you come back in about an hour I’ll have the papers prepared for you.”  
“Thanks Oscar. Oh, buy the way, I don’t know how Hop Sing will take to being called a “mother’, so if we can keep that just between us?”  
“Sure Ben, it’s only a technicality anyway.” 

Ben then took Sparky’s hand and they walked out of the office. , the little boy rubbing his still stinging bottom with his free hand. 

Chapter 8

Ben decided they had better get something to eat and brought Sparky into the International House. The waitress there smiled at the cute little boy. Ben had made Sparky take off his hat and he noticed the child was looking tired. He needed a nap, but it couldn’t be helped. The waitress brought a large cushion for the youngster to sit on so he could reach the table. Ben thought it was a good thing because the little mite’s bottom might be a bit sore from the swats Ben had given him a little while ago. Sparky ate his sandwich without any problem and Ben treated him to a piece of cherry cobbler afterward. Once they had finished eating Ben took the boy by the hand and they made their way out of the restaurant. Ben led him over to the general store. He thought he would find something to bring back for the boys and opened the door. Ben saw Mr. Hicks and when Mr. Hicks saw the child he asked, “Sparky boy, what happened to your eye?”  
Ben said, Oh he had a little accident. He fell and hit his face and eye against the hearth in the great room.”  
“Oh, I see.” Mr. Hicks went over to his candy jar and dug out two pieces of candy. This time when he gave them to the child Sparky knew what to do and promptly put one in his mouth. Ben smiled. “Thanks Jim, that was kind of you.”  
“No problem Ben, it costs me less than a penny to be kind to a child.”  
Ben bought some candy for each of his boys and some kitchen utensils that he knew Hop Sing would appreciate. A rough looking miner came into the store just before they were getting ready to leave and Sparky yanked his hand out of Ben’s and took off running and hid in a corner of the general store behind some barrels of nails. Ben was so surprised by the childs’s quick action that he wondered where he had gone to. Once he found him he bent down to Sparky’s level and said, “Come on baby, it’s okay, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Ben went to pick up the youngster and he came at Ben hitting, kicking, biting and doing everything he could to fight Ben. Ben picked up the little spitfire knowing that the child wasn’t being disobedient or defiant, only scared and carried him out of the store and straight to the livery where he had the wagon. Once behind the livery he found a tree stump and sat down there and contained the little boy in his arms until he stopped fighting. Once he was quiet Ben cautiously loosened his hold, ready to tighten his arms around Sparky again if he began to fight once more. He shifted his hold and then held the boy in his lap and holding him close to his chest rocked him and rubbed his back soothingly. “Oh baby, it’s okay. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. No more dark holes, no more being hungry, cold, tired or not knowing where you’re going to sleep. No more of someone not loving you child.” Ben could hear Inger’s lilting voice in his head, “Ja Ben, take the little one and love him. Keep him safe from all harm.” He also heard Marie’s voice in her soft French tones saying Cheri, he’s just a child and needs love.” And he heard in Elizabeth’s New England accents saying “He’s so tiny and perfect Ben, take good care of him for me.” Ben knew he had to do right by this poor mite. Tears fell from his own eyes while the child cried in his arms. 

*****

Little Joe was daydreaming and Miss Jones called, “Joseph Cartwright!”  
“Yes Miss Jones?”  
“Can you answer the question?”  
“Uh… no Ma’am. I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Come up here and go stand in the corner.”  
Little Joe rose from his seat and stood in the corner. He had been thinking about Sparky and hadn’t been paying attention to the history lesson Miss Jones had been teaching. He was afraid she was going to send a note home, but she just made him stay in at afternoon recess and made him write one hundred times that he would pay attention in class. He was glad. If he had had to stay after school or had a note sent home Pa would have warmed his backside for him and he wasn’t about to have that happen. 

After school Mitch Devlin and Seth Pruitt came up to Little Joe, “Hey Little Joe, why don’t you come with us and catch some frogs?”  
“Okay, that sounds like fun!”  
The boys went on down to the pond, Little Joe forgetting all about going right home to do his extra punishment chores. 

*****

Hoss sat on the porch and whittled some more animals to add to the collection that Sparky had in the living room. Adam was sitting on the porch reading when Ben pulled up in the wagon with a little bundle sound asleep in his lap.  
Adam reached up and took Sparky so his father could get down.  
“How did he behave for you Pa?”  
“Oh, we had our moments, but we survived.”  
“Did you find out anything else about him?”  
“Some, but we’ll talk about that at supper. Where’s Little Joe?”  
“He’s not home yet.”  
“Ben frowned. Well He should have been home by now. I told him to come home right after school today.” He looked at his older sons and said, “There’s chores to be done I’m sure.”  
“Yes sir.” Adam handed a sleeping Sparky back to his father. Then, he and Hoss both got to their chores. 

Ben brought his little charge up to his room and tucked him into bed after taking off his shoes. He went downstairs and placed the papers he had signed at Oscar Randolph’s office in the safe. 

*****

Mitch, Seth and Little Joe played at the pond and ended up pushing each other into the pond until they were all soaking wet. They all of a sudden realized it was late and grabbing up their schoolbooks jumped onto their horses and headed for their respective homes. 

When Little Joe rode up Ben was waiting for him on the porch. When Ben saw the state his clothes were in he asked “Where have you been young man and what have you been doing?”  
“Uh… Seth, Mitch and me were down at the pond catching frogs and we lost track of time.”  
“From the look of you boy you also ended up in the pond.”  
Little Joe gulped. He remembered the last time he had gone to the pond and gotten his school clothes wet and dirty. Pa had told him if it happened again he would be feeling his hand on his backside.  
“You do remember son that you were to come home directly after school to do extra chores for teasing Randy Cole in school the other day didn’t you?”  
Little Joe gulped again. He had remembered in school, but when his friends had suggested he go frog catching he forgot all about that. “Yes sir.” “  
Get to your room and get changed. Wait for me there.”  
“Pa? I…”  
“I don’t want to hear it Little Joe. You know what I told you if you ruined your school clothes by playing at the pond. You also didn’t come home when you were told to.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I’ll look after Cochise for you. Now go!” Ben planted a hard swat to Little Joe’s still damp backside and he went on up to his room.  
Ben led his son’s horse into the barn and began to groom her. 

*****

Sparky had awakened and had again gone to his window and was looking out when he saw Little Joe ride up. He saw Ben give him a swat and his eyes widened and he rubbed his own bottom remembering the sting of Ben’s hand. He wandered out of his room after he heard Little Joe’s door close. He wandered into Adam’s room and fascinated by his guitar began to climb up to attempt to reach it. When he couldn’t reach it he dragged the chair over and climbed onto it. He could just barely reach it. He looked around and seeing some books placed them on the chair. He was just able to grab hold of the instrument. He leaned forward a little bit more and the book he was standing on slipped from under him and he came crashing down onto the floor the books flying and the chair tipping. He let out a scream and began to cry loudly. 

Little Joe hearing the crash ran out of his room and arrived there the same time as Hop Sing.  
Hop Sing picked up the crying child. “What boy do? Boy have no business in here !” The little chinaman scolded. 

Hop Sing held Sparky securely and and with his free hand righted the chair and picked up the books and placed them on the desk. He gathered up the child and brought him into his own bedroom still crying. 

“Little boy stop crying and let Hop Sing see where little boy hurt.”  
Sparky had a bump on his forehead, but other than that was not the worse for wear. Hop sing went and got a cold cloth and held it on the bump. When he was satisfied he could do no more for it, he put the youngster in his lap. “Little boy not supposed to be in Eldest boy’s room. What Little boy doing in there?”  
Sparky looked at the chinaman and said nothing. “Little boy learn not to touch things that don’t belong to him.” Hop Sing turned the child over his knee and Sparky put his hands behind him knowing what was going to happen. Hop Sing gently removed his hands and gave him three hard swats and Sparky screamed and cried like Hop Sing was killing him. 

Ben rushed up the stairs hearing all the noise and found Hop Sing administering the final swat to the child’s backside. “What did he do?”  
“I found boy in eldest son’s room fall off chair trying to reach guitar on wall.” Ben sighed and picked up the crying youngster. He saw the bump on his forehead.  
“Oh baby, you do have to learn your lessons the hard way. Come on now. Stop crying.” Ben comforted the child. Hop Sing patted the youngster and said, “Little boy be good boy now and Hop Sing no have to swat bottom.” 

Once Ben got Sparky settled down he brought him downstairs and gave him his wooden animals to play with and headed upstairs to Little Joe. 

Little Joe had gone back to his room once he had seen that Hop Sing had things in hand. 

When Ben came into the room Little Joe stood. He had changed out of his wet things now and into his work clothes.  
Ben looked at his son, Joseph Francis do you know why I’m going to spank you?”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe said.  
“Look at me young man.”  
The youngster looked at his father then quickly looked away embarrassed.  
“Tell me why I’m going to spank you son.”  
“Because I got my good school clothes wet and dirty when I wasn’t supposed to and because I came home late from school when I was supposed to come straight home.”  
“That’s right.”  
“Lower your britches and underpants and come over my lap. Little Joe did as he was told and placed himself over Ben’s lap. “I want you to stay still for this son. Are you ready?”  
“Yes sir.”  
Ben landed the first swat and Little Joe worked at staying quiet. Ben proceeded to set a fire on the youngster’s backside. As the heat built on his seat Little Joe cried out “Oww! Pa! That hurts!”  
Ben swatted his son’s bottom until it was red as a beet and when he ended up limp and crying over Ben’s lap Ben stopped the spanking. He rubbed Little Joe’s back until he was not crying so hard and helped him fix his clothes. Then he took his still crying boy into his arms and soothed him until he stopped crying.  
“I’m sorry Pa, I promise I won’t make a mess out of my school clothes again and that I’ll come home when I’m supposed to.”  
“Well, all is forgiven Little Joe, just remember that you are expected to do as you are told and to not be disobedient. If you had come home like you were supposed to you could have changed and then when you had finished your chores you may have been able to go to the pond. You know how hard it is for Hop Sing to get that smell out of your clothes when you’ve been playing at the pond and you were warned about this the last time it happened. You didn’t get punished that time. I also know you know better than to not come home when you’re supposed to”  
“Yes sir.”  
Ben kissed his son on the top of the head and Little Joe rubbed his flaming backside. “You stay here and rest for a while. then you may come down for dinner. I want you to finish any schoolwork you have okay?”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe was just glad that Miss Jones hadn’t sent home a note too Pa about his not paying attention in school today. Pa would have gotten out the hairbrush and that thing hurt even more than Pa’s hand. 

****

Sparky was playing with his wooden animals and he gathered them onto the hearth. He had taken one in his hand and was trying to hold it over the fire. Adam walked in and seeing him holding the wooden animal over the fire grabbed his hand with the animal and said sharply, “No Sparky! Don’t do that! You can get burned!” He picked up Sparky and flipped him over his knee. The little boy began to cry and Adam debated if he should bare his little bottom and give him a good spanking, but knew Pa wouldn’t approve and just gave him five good hard swats on his backside causing the boy to scream bloody murder. 

Ben just leaving Little Joe’s room heard Sparky’s screams and hurried down the stairs. He saw Adam with the little boy over his knee and swatting him hard. He said nothing until after Adam had administered the fifth swat. This was the closest Sparky had come to getting a real spanking and Adam hadn’t been gentle with his swats either. When he was through he rubbed Sparky’s back until he quit screaming and was just crying a torrent of tears. When Ben thought he could be heard over all the noise he asked, “What was that all a bout Adam?”  
“I caught him holding the wooden animals over the fire Pa, he could have been burned or caught something on fire!” Adam cried.  
Ben placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “I knew you had a very good reason for spanking Sparky Adam and I’m not mad. I said you should swat him if he was doing something dangerous and what he was doing was just that, dangerous.” Ben picked up the little boy. “Sparky you should never put things over the fire in the fire place.” Ben scolded softly. Sparky still had tears coming down his face. Ben cuddled him, wiping his tears and told him gently, “If any of us ever catch you doing that again you will find your britches and underpants pulled down and you will get a sound spanking. Do you understand?”  
The little boy nodded his understanding.  
“Now young man you’re going up to your room and you’re going to stay there until supper.”  
Ben brought the child to his room and laid him face down on the bed. He was going to be a bit sore with Hop Sing and Adam both having spanked him within the past hour. Sparky fell asleep quickly and Ben sighed knowing more about the little mite’s probable history. He wished he could get the child to talk to him. It was difficult to know what the youngster was thinking. 

****

Sparky awoke and his bottom ached and he rubbed it. He didn’t like having his bottom hurting. These people had done that to him. He decided to get away. He got his shoes on wincing at the sting on his bottom when he sat on the floor to put on his shoes. He peeked out his door and seeing no one, crept quietly out of his room.

Chapter 9

Sparky made it to the top of the stairs. He listened and looked carefully over the steps to see if there was anyone about. The great room was empty. He quickly and silently made it down the stairs. He slipped out the front door. And seeing no one about ran to the woods. 

****

Little Joe was looking out his window. He had finished his homework and was just thinking about what he had done and the spanking Pa had given him when he saw Sparky running for all he was worth to the woods. He saw no one taking off after him and left his room to see what was going on. He didn’t like the fact that the little boy hadn’t been followed by someone and was concerned.  
As he went down the stairs he noticed that Hop Sing was busy in the kitchen and that there was no one else about. He surmised that no one had seen the youngster take off, so he decided he had better go after him. Little Joe took off running after Sparky, heading for the spot in the woods where he had seen the little boy disappear. When he got there he listened intently to see if he could hear him. He had no idea where the little mite had gone. He looked around for little footprints and found one in the soft earth near a bush. He began to track him. He knew some about tracking from Hoss because Hoss had shown him some things to look for. He followed broken branches and continued to follow an occasional foot print. It was fairly  
easy to track the little boy because he wasn’t trying to not be found like someone who didn’t want to be followed. He finally came upon him in a clearing. The little tyke had stopped and was watching a butterfly flit from flower to flower and was following it with fascination. Little Joe hung back and watched Sparky a little while. He didn’t want to spook him into running again. His own backside was beginning to ache from all the running he had done, but ignored it. His full concentration was on the little boy. If he was going to be a big brother to him he couldn’t let him get away. He needed to bring him home. 

****

‘Oooh pretty!’ Sparky put out a finger to touch the colorful butterfly, but before he could touch it, it flitted away. ‘Oh, come back!’ The butterfly landed again. ‘Oh! There you are! I’m going to find out what makes that pretty thing fly the way it does.’ He reached out to touch it again and it again flitted away just before he was able to touch it. 

****

Ben came into the house and found it to be very quiet. He smiled to himself and sat down at his desk and read and responded to some correspondence he had received when he had picked up the mail in town with Sparky earlier that day.

Adam and Hoss came into the house from the barn. Ben looked up at his two older boys and then Hop Sing came out and said, “Time for little boys to come down for supper.”  
“Okay Hop Sing, I’ll go up and get them.” Ben headed up the stairs. He opened the door to Sparky’s room and found the room empty. He was surprised. He checked under the bed and in the armoire, but there was no sign of the child. Now Ben was worried. He opened Adam’s room and after checking carefully didn’t find him there either. He decided to see if maybe he joined Little Joe. When he went to Little Joe’s room and found it also empty he was really concerned. Both little boys were gone now.  
Ben hurried down the steps and called to Hop Sing, “Hop Sing, have you seen either of the boys?”  
“Hop Sing not see boys. They in rooms.”  
“They’re not in their rooms Hop Sing!”  
Hoss got up from his chair, hearing the worry in his father’s voice. “what’s wrong Pa?”  
Adam joined Hoss.  
“Your brother and Sparky are both gone.”  
“Gone?” Adam and Hoss said together.  
“Yes, neither of them are in their room.”  
Adam put a hand on his father’s shoulder. “Pa, they can’t have gone far. Let’s spread out and see if we can find them.”  
Hoss headed out to begin searching the out buildings. 

Once they searched all the out buildings and found no sign of them, they then spread out their search to the chicken coop, hog pen, vegetable garden and other areas. When this too turned up nothing they all became even more worried.

****

Little Joe approached Sparky slowly and just as he got to him the boy caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and took off again like a shot.  
Little Joe swore silently to himself and ran after him, taking off in hot pursuit. 

‘Uh oh, here comes someone, that boy that knocked me down, Little Joe! I better run, he’ll knock me down again.’ 

The little boy being lighter was more quick than Little Joe and was able to slip through places that were too small for The older boy to get through which slowed him down. He kept the little mite in sight however and seeing where Sparky was headed at one point knew he could take a trail and come  
around in front of the child and cut him off. Little Joe had the advantage of being taller than Sparky and having a longer stride was able to gain ground on him. When Little Joe stepped out in front of the little mite on the trail, he caught him just as he ran headlong into him.  
“Sparky! Stop!” the older boy cried. He grabbed onto Sparky and hung onto him as tightly as he could . 

‘Oh no! Let me go! I want to leave! Leave me alone! I want to get away from here ! I don’t want any more swats on my bottom! My bottom hurts!’

Sparky fought Little Joe as hard as he could, trying to get away. Little Joe was almost no match for the little spitfire, but he was determined not to let go. Sparky was just as determined to get away. Sparky scratched at Little Joe’s arms leaving streaks of blood. He kicked him on the shins and spit in Little Joe’s face. He punched at his chest and scratched his face, he punched his stomach and squirmed and bit Little Joe on the arm. Little Joe still didn’t let go. 

‘Let me go! Let me go! Stop! Stop!’

The older boy was able to get both Sparky’s arms pinned, but found when he tried to lift the child and carry him that he wriggled too much. Joe was afraid of dropping him and hurting him so he wrestled him to the ground and despite his own sore bottom, sat on him. 

‘No! No! Get off me! Get off me! I got to get away! Let me go!’ 

Then Sparky screamed as loudly as he could and Little Joe didn’t care hoping someone would hear and come with help.

*****

When Ben heard the little boy’s screams he, Hoss and Adam ran toward the woods where the screams were coming from. They headed toward the sound guiding them into the woods. They arrived shortly to see Little Joe sitting on Sparky keeping him down and the child screaming for all he was worth. Little Joe had scratches and bruises on his face and arms. Ben reached down and took hold of Sparky.  
‘Oh no! The man who hurt my bottom is here and he has me! So is the other man. I thought he was nice, but he hurt my bottom too! I have to get away!’ 

“Son, you can get off him now. I have a good hold on him.”  
“Are you sure Pa?”  
“Yes Little Joe, get up.”  
Little Joe got up off Sparky and the child began to shake and cry and fight as hard as he could. Ben was having a hard time holding onto the little boy. He was afraid he was going to drop him. Hoss came up from behind Sparky and surrounded him with his huge arms like a large basket containing the boy effectively. 

‘Oh no! Now that really big man has me! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!’ 

Between Ben and Hoss they got control of the little spitfire.

Adam took his bandana and wiped some of the blood from the scratches the youngster had left on Little Joe. “Ow!”  
“You have some nasty scratches Little Joe.” Adam said.  
Ben wasn’t certain what to do. The child was hysterical, still screaming and totally out of control. “Hoss, can you turn Sparky over so I can get to his bottom?” 

‘No! No! Please, not that!’ 

“Yes sir, I think I can.” Hoss looked at Ben quizzically and then maneuvered the child into position, realizing what his father wanted to do. Ben raised his hand and gave Sparky’s bottom a sharp smack. 

‘Owww! That hurt! I better stop fighting, he’ll do it again, I just know he will!’

The youngster stopped screaming immediately and the fight went out of him too. He hung limply in Hoss’s arms tears flowing in torrents down his tiny face. Hoss turned the little mite upright then, and Ben took him into his arms and held him close and Sparky buried his face in Ben’s shoulder. 

‘Oh that really hurt! I like it when he holds me like this, it feels good.’ 

Ben had effectively given the child the shock that a slap in the face would have done for a hysterical grown up. He figured  
doing it on the boy’s bottom was the safest place. He certainly couldn’t see slapping a small child in the face.

Now that things were a little more in control Ben shifted Sparky to one arm and held out his other to Little Joe. Little Joe came into his father’s arm and he held him close as well.  
Ben had no idea what this had been all about and hoped he would be able to sort it all out. Right now all he wanted to do was to get the boys home, cleaned up and everyone fed. 

“Little Joe, you look like you just battled a wild cat.” Ben told his son. Let’s get going. Hop Sing will have to clean those scratches and do something for those bruises.”  
“Pa, are ya mad at me?”  
“No Little Joe, we’ll sort it all out when we get back to the house.” 

Hoss then came up from behind Little Joe and to his surprise Hoss hefted him up into his arms and carried him.  
“Hoss, I can walk!”  
“I know, but I feel like carrying you. You looked pretty bruised and it also looked like your backside is giving ya fits.”  
Little Joe blushed at this. “Hoss!”  
“Well it’s true ain’t it?”  
Little Joe giggled then, “Well…”  
“Say no more little brother.” Hoss carried him easily and Adam opened the door for them when they arrived at the house. 

Hoss strode into the kitchen and sat in a chair still holding Little Joe, settling him onto his ample lap.  
“Hoss, I’m not a baby ya know!”  
“Maybe not, but this way I can hold ya for Hop Sing when he gets out his doctoring stuff and puts something on those scratches that’s gonna sting like the dickens.”  
“Hoss know little boy very well and help Hop Sing to treat scratches and bruises. Take off shirt so Hop Sing can see.”  
Little Joe took off his shirt with Hoss’s help so he could see where he had been bruised. There were bruises on Little Joe’s stomach and Chest. When Hop Sing insisted he take off his britches Little Joe protested. “Hop Sing! I’m all right!”  
Hoss just stood Little Joe up and stripped off his britches so Hop Sing could see the bruises on is legs. He also took a look at his backside and was satisfied that there wasn’t anything more than what Ben had put there. Joe blushed crimson at Hop Sing’s inspection of his now completely nude body. He was also very much aware of his backside’s vulnerability and was very careful to comply with Hop Sing’s every instruction not wanting to feel the sting of the wooden spoon on his already sore bare bottom. When Hop Sing was satisfied with his inspection and subsequent treatment of Little Joe’s bruises he allowed him to get dressed. Hoss helped him and when he was again presentable Hop Sing made up something and had Little Joe drink it. It tasted awful and Hop Sing gave Little Joe a cookie afterward.  
Little Joe knew that was a very special treat because Hop Sing didn’t allow any cookies before supper. 

****

Ben sat in the rocker on the porch with the little boy whose silent tears continued to pour from his eyes. He had only clung to Ben tightly and not spoken. Ben knew the child could make sound because of the screams he had just heard as well as the screams of his nightmares. He didn’t yelp when he swatted him though. He just got that sad look and cried. He desperately wished the youngster would say at least one word. It could help. 

‘Oh, my bottom really hurts and I wanted to get away from here. I need to find the dirty place where the people are and the fires are and maybe I can find my grandpa.’ 

Once Ben got Sparky to stop crying he gave him to Adam, “Adam, will you hold onto Sparky for me? I want to check on Little Joe.”  
“Sure Pa.” Adam reached for the little boy and Sparky went to Adam willingly. 

When Ben walked in Hop Sing was just finishing up. Well, you look a little better, how do you feel?”  
“Sore all over. I never thought such a little kid could be so hard to handle. I’m sorry Pa that I had to sit on him. It was the only way I could handle him.”  
Ben sat on a chair near Little Joe. “Joe, tell me what happened please.”  
Little Joe told Ben about seeing Sparky running across the yard and his decision to go after him.  
“Little Joe, why didn’t you tell Hop Sing? You saw him in the kitchen. He might have been able to help, or come get me or one of your brothers?”  
“I wanted to do what Adam or Hoss would have done if it had been me.”  
“That’s admirable son, but your brothers are much older and better equipped to deal with Sparky than you are. You saw how even I had a hard time dealing with him once we got there.”  
“I hadn’t thought of that Pa.”  
“Little Joe, I know your intentions were good, but you have to think things through, not just rush into them headlong without a plan.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I want you to know Little Joe that I’m proud of you for taking quick action. I just want you to think through the consequences next time all right?”  
“Yes sir.”  
Hoss let go of Little Joe and when he stood up Ben planted a hard swat to Little Joe’s still sore bottom “Ow!” Little Joe looked at his father.  
“For not getting help when you should have.” Ben said and then tousled his son’s hair. 

Hop Sing set the food out on the table. Everyone came and had their supper. Ben placed Sparky in his lap and fed him. The little boy had been through a lot in the last few hours and Ben felt that it would be easier this way.  
When supper was over Ben turned to Little Joe, “Little Joe, I think you need to go on up to bed. You look tired and you’ve been through a lot tonight.”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe said, for once not protesting.

Ben gave Sparky to Adam to hold onto for a moment then Ben reached out and took his child into his arms and hugged him close. He rubbed his back and when Little Joe relaxed in his father’s arms Ben kissed him on the top of his head. When he released Little Joe the boy headed up the stairs to go to sleep.

Ben took his little charge from Adam and brought him up to his room. He undressed him and got him into his night shirt. Once the child was ready for bed Ben held him in his lap.  
“Sparky, you and I are going to have a little talk.” Ben began. “You left your room when you weren’t supposed to. You also ran away. You also hurt Little Joe when he came after you. Little boy I hate to do this, but you have just earned yourself your very first real spanking. I will put you over my lap and raise up your nightshirt and swat your bare bottom.” Ben informed Sparky. 

‘What! Oh no! My bottom already hurts! A spanking with no britches and underpants on? I don’t want this to happen!’ 

Sparky looked at Ben. He put his hand into his mouth and chewed on his fingers. Ben gently removed them from the little mite’s mouth recognizing it as a gesture of nervousness. Ben set the little boy on the floor by his side. Sparky, do you know why you are going to get a spanking?”

‘Not really. My bottom already hurts, why does he want to hurt it some more?’ 

Sparky just looked at Ben with a pitiful look. Ben sighed. He hoped he was doing the right thing.  
“Sparky do you understand that leaving your room without telling anyone was a naughty thing to do?”  
Sparky looked at him with a confused look. 

‘Huh? Why shouldn’t I leave when my bottom hurts and you didn’t stop anyone from doing that?’ 

Ben tried again. “Sparky, when one of us tells you to stay in your room until we come for you we expect you to stay there. When you leave and we don’t find you where we expect you to be it makes us scared and worried. We care about what happens to you and don’t want you to get hurt.” Do you understand?”

‘Uh oh, they were worried and scared? I don’t like being scared. They like me? Why did they hurt my bottom then? Oh, I remember he told me that it was to remind me that I did something I wasn’t supposed to. I guess leaving the room was something I wasn’t supposed to do.’ 

The boy nodded this time. “That is why it was naughty to leave your room. When you went away from the house that scared us too. We looked all over and couldn’t find you and we didn’t want you to get hurt. Do you understand?”

‘They didn’t want me to get hurt? They must mean by the mean men that hurt me before. They hurt my bottom though. But the mean men not only hurt my bottom, they hurt me all over my body. They didn’t want to remind me that I did something wrong, they just didn’t like me.’ 

The little boy nodded again.  
Do you remember what I told you would happen if you kicked anyone again?”

‘Uh oh, Yes, I remember he told me I would get a spanking on my bare bottom for that. I did kick Little Joe didn’t I.’ 

The little boy nodded again.  
Fighting Little Joe like that was very naughty. You hurt Little Joe when he was only trying to help you. I can’t let you continue to go on doing things like that. Do you understand?”  
‘Well, it wasn’t nice to have hurt Little Joe, he had given me toys and read me that story. He must like me to come and get me, but I didn’t think so in the woods.’ 

Sparky nodded again his lower lip sticking out and tears beginning to course down his little cheeks.  
“Now do you understand why you are getting a spanking?” 

‘Oh yes, now I do understand, but I’m not going to like it. I shouldn’t have done all those naughty things.’ 

Sparky nodded sadly.

The child was breaking Ben’s heart. He then took Sparky over his knee and flipping up the tail of his nightshirt exposed his little bottom. It was still a slight pink color , probably from either the swat Ben had administered in the woods or the swats Adam had given him for playing around the fireplace. 

‘Oh no! Please, not that! It’s going to hurt!’ 

Sparky’s little hands flew back to attempt to cover his behind. Ben gently but firmly removed them. Ben patted the little cheeks in warning and then brought his hand down on the little mite’s bottom sharply. The child jumped at the suddenness of the pain. Ben proceeded to give the little boy the spanking he deserved turning that little bottom cherry red. When Ben was through Sparky had quit fighting the spanking and had laid limply over Ben’s knees tears silently flowing down his face. 

‘Oooh! That hurt!!! My behind is on fire!’ 

Ben sat him up being careful not to let the boy’s tender bottom have contact with his leg. Once the youngster had quieted and stopped crying Ben said, “Sparky, all is forgiven and we start with a new slate. I love you little boy.” To his surprise the little one grabbed Ben around the neck and hugged him for all he was worth. Ben tucked the little mite into bed on his stomach and stayed with him until he was sound asleep. 

Ben stepped in to see how Little Joe was before he went back downstairs. “Pa?”  
“Yes Little Joe.”  
“I heard you spank Sparky.”  
“Yes Little Joe, he deserved it.”  
“I know, but I felt bad.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I know it musta hurt and he didn’t say anything, just cried.”  
“I know son.”  
“Will he ever talk Pa?”  
“I don’t know Little Joe, I just don’t know.” Ben said softly, shaking his head sadly.  
“I still like him Pa.”  
“I’m glad Little Joe, I get the feeling the little spitfire will be hanging around for a while.”  
Little Joe laughed. “Well, Sparky sure was the right name to give him Pa.”  
“Yes it was wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah, and now you took that spark and set a fire to him.”  
“Yes I did. Now young man if you don’t go to sleep I may just have to set a fire right here.” Ben patted Little Joe lightly on his tender backside.  
“Okay Pa, I’ll go to sleep now.”  
Ben sat with Little Joe until he too was sound asleep. 

Chapter 10

Ben went downstairs and settled into his chair by the fire. Adam and Hoss were there playing a game of checkers.  
“Are you all right?” Adam asked.  
“Yes, I hated to spank Sparky like that, but he needs to learn he just can’t fight like that. I understand that he does it because he gets frightened, but this time I think it was not because he was frightened. I think he was mad because of being spanked earlier. That’s why I spanked him this time. He had a tantrum like that in town today, but I think that time it was because he was afraid. we saw a miner coming out of Mr. Hicks General Store. “Why would he be afraid of a miner Pa?” Hoss asked.  
Ben told Adam and Hoss what Roy Coffee had told him about what he had learned about the child.  
“Poor tyke.” Hoss said.  
“Pa, now I think I know what Sparky was doing with the fire even though it was dangerous. Adam shared, “He was probably imitating game being cooked over an open fire. Now I feel bad. I may have been too hard on him. I just thought he was being naughty.”  
“Adam, don’t feel too bad. He was doing something dangerous and he needs to learn that he can’t play around by the fire whether it is here in the house or in an outdoor situation. Apparently it was the same with the chickens this morning. He has had to steal for food and probably a lot of other things we just haven’t discovered yet. I won’t be surprised if he has another nightmare tonight after seeing that miner in town. I’m sure the miner, if he was from the Silver city mines, witch I doubt, would not have recognized him all cleaned up and looking as cute as he was.” Ben chuckled. “I also saw Oscar Randolph while I was in town and he drew up legal guardianship papers. I’ve decided to take Sparky in until someone claims him. I won’t put him in the county home.”  
“We agree Pa, he doesn’t belong in a county home. He wouldn’t do very well there at all. He needs us.”  
‘And we need him.’ Ben added silently. 

****

True to Ben’s prediction Sparky’s screams split the night. Adam and Ben came running and between them they tried to get him settled down again, without success. Little Joe and Hoss came into the room to help. Sparky cried inconsolably. Little Joe climbed onto the bed and touching Sparky on the back asked, Sparky, do ya want me ta read a story ta ya?”  
The youngster shook his head in the negative, but Little Joe grabbed a pillow to sit on and just pulled the little boy into his lap, being careful of his sore bottom and pointed to the well used book of Aesop’s Fables. Adam handed Little Joe the book and Little Joe began to read a story to Sparky. Sparky began to stop his crying and put his hand in his mouth and chewed on his fingers. Adam gently pulled the hand out of the child’s mouth and said, “Sparky, don’t do that.” Ben, Hoss and Adam all sat on Sparky’s bed while Little Joe read. Eventually Sparky relaxed in Little Joe’s lap and by the end of the story had fallen back to sleep. Ben picked the little mite up carefully and Little Joe slipped off the bed. He tucked Sparky back into his bed. Adam looked at Ben. “Pa, I’ll stay with him for a while.”  
“Okay Adam.”  
Little Joe and Hoss walked out and Ben put an arm around Little Joe’s shoulders and said, “Little Joe, thank you for helping with Sparky. He seemed to like you reading to him. That’s what big brothers do for little ones.”  
“Thanks Pa,” Little Joe grinned, “I told ya I still like that little guy even if he tried to beat the stuffing out of me yesterday.” Ben chuckled and they all went off to bed. 

****

Adam lay down beside Sparky and turned down the lamp. In a short while he too was sound asleep. 

Adam woke to find a little body curled up next to him. He smiled down at the sleeping child. He thought to himself that he was old enough that Sparky could be his own little boy. He wondered what it would be like to be a real father. He was pretty sure that having Sparky around could give him a pretty good idea though and he wasn’t too sure he was anywhere near ready for the responsibility of a child. He himself felt like a child yet in so many ways. He wondered how his father had done it. He had been a father by the time he was Adam’s age and traveling across country with him at about the same age as this little fellow was now. He came to the realization that his Pa was really an amazing man. Adam closed his eyes put an arm around the boy and drifted back to sleep. 

*****

Ben laid awake long into the night. He wondered if he was up to the task of raising another child. This one had so many needs. He would need constant supervision and could he discipline him as he had his other sons knowing the rough time he has had of it so far? Who was the child? Who was “ten pound”. Ben wondered if the man had been a miner working in the mines or if he had had a claim of his own that he had been working. There were so many unanswered questions about the little boy. He was amazed that he had lived the insecure existence for over a year. No wonder the youngster hadn’t known how to use eating utensils or know about house rules. No wonder he had nightmares and no wonder he didn’t know anything about treats such as candy, cookies and desserts. The simplest things they had taken for granted were new experiences for this child. He hadn’t known how to play with toys because he had never had any. Even the fact that there was always food on the table was something new to the child when whatever he had had gotten to eat had been only by the kindness of others at their cook fires. His heart had already been captured by the boy. He wondered if he were too old to raise another child, but then dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come. When wasn’t a Cartwright up to taking on a challenge? Ben smiled to himself and finally drifted off to sleep. 

****

Sparky stirred and Adam woke again. The little boy sat up in bed and his eyes widened and he jumped up onto his knees and rubbed his bottom. 

‘Oooh! My backside! That spanking sure left a reminder!’ 

“Hurts huh?”  
The boy nodded. “I’ve had my share of sore bottoms from Pa too when I was little like you. He hasn’t changed. His hand is still as hard as steel.” 

‘What? How can you get a spanking? You’re a big person. I don’t think that man spanked you like this when you were little. It would have hurt your bottom too much.’ 

Sparky looked at Adam with a surprised look. “Yes, he has spanked all of us on our bare bottoms from time to time and yes it hurts for a while, but we learn to not misbehave or not do whatever it was that we weren’t supposed to do that earned us that spanking for a while.” Adam chuckled. “I’ll tell you a secret Sparky, Pa still swats me on the behind from time to time.”  
Sparky looked at him wide eyed as if to ask” someone as big as you?” “Yes, someone as big as me. To Pa I’m still his little boy. He still scolds me and now gives me restrictions or nasty chores to do. I know that if he thought I deserved it he would still spank me.”  
Sparky looked as though he didn’t believe him. “You can ask Hoss or Little Joe. They’ll tell you the same thing.” 

‘I feel sorry for you if that man gives you a spanking!’ 

Sparky gave Adam a hug. Adam smiled and hugged the boy back and picking him up got him washed and dressed, being careful of his sore backside. 

Little Joe groaned as he stretched when he woke. His bottom was pretty sore. With Pa spanking him and all that running and sitting, well… He got up and dressed not looking forward to sitting at school or the ride to get there. He wondered how Sparky had done the rest of the night. 

When Little Joe came downstairs he found a nice big soft cushion instead of the usual small one on his chair. He was grateful for Hop Sing’s thoughtfulness and that he deserved some extra special attention. Ben and Hoss came to the table followed shortly by Adam and Sparky. Adam settled the little boy on his cushioned chair next to his father. 

“Good morning everyone Ben said looking at his children surrounding him. 

‘Little Joe has a soft thing on his chair to sit on. He must have a sore bottom too.’ 

Sparky eyed the cushion on Little Joe’s chair and glanced at Adam. Adam smiled at the little boy. Ben wondered at the exchange, but said nothing. Hop Sing brought out toast, bacon and oatmeal. There were no eggs for breakfast as Little Joe had predicted there were few eggs laid that morning. 

Sparky dug his spoon into the oatmeal. Ben stopped him, “Let me fix up your oatmeal Sparky. Ben sprinkled a little sugar on it and poured a little cream into it as well and stirred it for the child and then gave the bowl of cereal back to the youngster. Sparky grinned when he tasted the oatmeal again.  
“You like that huh?”  
The little boy nodded his head.  
“Good, then eat up.” 

****

As the meal was finished Ben looked at Adam, “Son, we need to check on the Timber camp today, I wondered if you would mind going up there and checking on things?”  
“I’d be happy to do that Pa.”  
“Hoss, I need for you to come with me to the mines this morning. I want to check on things and how everyone up there is doing.”  
“Okay Pa.”

“What are ya going ta do with Sparky Pa?” Little Joe asked.  
“He will stay here with Hop Sing. Hop Sing was able to look out for you and I’m sure he can look out for Sparky while we continue to run the ranch.”  
“Hop Sing keep eye on boy. He behave for Hop Sing or Hop Sing swat little boy!” 

‘Oh no, I’m not going to let that happen. My bottom hurts too much.’  
Sparky looked at the little China man and nodded.  
Everyone laughed at that. 

*****

Hop sing took the boy into the kitchen with him when everyone left. He tied a towel around his neck and placed a cushion on his chair so he could reach the  
Kitchen table. He gave him some dough to play with while he baked bread and showed him how to make little things out of his piece of dough. This kept the little  
boy occupied for a time. Sparky put the dough in his mouth and then took it out. It didn’t taste very good without being cooked. After a while Sparky  
climbed down from the chair and when Hop Sing wasn’t looking tried to pull on a pot that was on the stove. Hop Sing turned just in time to catch him and swatted him hard with his wooden spoon. 

‘Oh! That hurt!’

Sparky grabbed his behind and gave Hop Sing a look. “Boy no touch. Hot, burn boy.”

Hop Sing brought Sparky outside and gave him a trowel and let him dig in a corner of the garden while he went back inside. He glanced up from time to time  
as he worked to make sure the boy was still playing. Sparky tired of digging and wandered further into the garden. 

‘Oh, pretty flowers and leaves! Wonder what they feel like or smell like?’

Hop Sing saw him and rushed out and  
grabbed him by the arm dragging him out of the vegetable garden.

“No , boy not walk in garden, hurt plants.”  
Hop Sing brought him back into the house and put him down for a nap. Once he was satisfied the boy was asleep he went back to his household chores.

Chapter 11

When Little Joe arrived at School his friends took one look at him and asked, “Little Joe, what the heck happened to you?”  
“Aw, I had a run in with Sparky.”  
“Is that your dog?”  
“Naw, ya know we don’t have a dog Mitch! It’s the little boy my Pa found and that’s staying with us.”  
“You mean a little kid did that ta ya?”  
“Yep!”  
“Did ya Pa spank him?”  
“Ya bet he did. He also spanked me for getting my clothes dirty at the pond yesterday.”  
“Yeah, my Pa warmed my bottom too.” Mitch Devlin said. The two eyed Seth.  
“Well, my Pa let my Ma take the hairbrush to my backside. Ouch!”  
All three boys laughed and rubbed their aching backsides.  
“What’s the story about the kid Little Joe?”  
“I don’t really know. Just that Pa found him lying by the side of the road crying and that he hits pretty hard and that he doesn’t talk.”

“That’s pretty strange. Does he make any sounds?”  
“Yeah, he sure can scream pretty loud!”  
Joe went on to tell them about what had happened yesterday afternoon when he had seen him running away.  
“Wow. Sounds like he’s really something.”  
“yeah he is, but he really is a cute little kid.”

****

Ben and Hoss rode up to the mines. Ben wanted to see if he could find out anything about “Ten Pound” and Sparky without raising too much suspicion. He also  
needed to see how operations were going anyway.

“Pa, do ya think we’ll find anything out about Sparky or his family?”  
“I’m not sure Hoss, I’m not going to ask a lot of questions, just listen, keep my ears open.”

When they were at the mine Ben’s foreman for the mine, Mike Calahan greeted him, ”Hello there Mr. Cartwright! What brings you on out here?”  
“Just checking on things Mike as I usually do.”  
”You know Mr. Cartwright, you’re one of the few mine owners who visits his mines. Most owners never show their faces as long as the mine is going and  
there are no problems they just leave things alone.”  
“Well Mike, you know by now that I don’t do business that way. I like to see for myself how things are going and know first hand if there are any problems that need tending to.”  
“Well, I for one am glad that you do. We’ll never have some of the problems I hear about at some of the other mines.”  
“What kind of problems are those Mike?”  
“Well, you know, like when miners are hurt or killed their families not being taken care of, things like that. You always take care of your people real good Mr. Cartwright.”  
“I try to Mike.”  
“Yeah, I heard tell there was a little one over at the Green Backs mine near Silver City who just wandered around from family to family. He had no family  
and heard tell he was killed in the landslide that caught those families that were heading out. Sad state of affairs.”  
“How sad, I would never allow something like that to happen to a child.”  
“Now the little tyke is dead.”  
“Anyone hear anything about his family?”  
“Nope, no one seemed to know what to do with the little one. They didn’t have the heart to turn him over to the sheriff to send him to the county home. Some of the men tried to put him to work in the mines, but the women wouldn’t have it. They say the little tyke wouldn’t speak after his grandfather was killed.  
They say he saw the whole thing and never said a word afterward. He was a really cute little thing they say.”

Ben’s heart ran cold. He knew for sure they were now speaking of Sparky.  
“did the child talk and everything before the man’s accident?”  
“A regular little chatter box they say. The women felt so bad that that was why the women wouldn’t let the men make him go into the mines. I guess there was an explosion or  
something and that was it for the old man. Some say that the boy’s mother had died a while ago and the old man was all he had.”  
“A very sad and tragic story.” Ben said. “Well Mike enough of the sad things, How is everything else going? Are the widows getting their portion each month and is everyone being taken care of well? Is everyone getting enough food and everything? Is there anyone who is in need?”  
“Everyone is taken care of just fine. In fact the boys are making the deliveries today. Would you like to go along?”  
“I may send my son Hoss along, he can at least help tote an carry. I would rather inspect the mine and make sure things are going the way they should . I want  
to make sure my mine is as safe as it can be for my people.”

*****

Adam made his way up to the timber camp and the men greeted him as he dismounted. “Hey Mr. Adam, how are things going on the Ponderosa?”  
“things are good Sven. Everything is going just dandy.”  
“You keeping yourself out of trouble too?”  
Adam grinned, “I’m trying to. At least I haven’t had to be restricted or get extra chores or anything.”  
“No tannings either?”  
“Uh uh. Not for a very long time now.” Adam grinned and they laughed.  
“How are things going with the saw mill?”  
“The mill is running just fine. The timber continues to be cut as it should and everything is running as smooth as can be.”  
“Glad to hear it. Are all the men okay, no one sick or injured?”  
“No, Mr. Adam, everyone’s fine.”

Adam walked around inspecting the timber, the saw mill and the harvesting an re-planting efforts.

“Everything looks very good Sven. You’re doing a good job up here.”  
“Thanks Mr. Adam.  
“Hear ya got yaself a little one now at the Ponderosa.”  
“How did you hear about that?”  
“Jack saw your Pa with him when he was in town yesterday. He was down at the post office and saw ya Pa when he picked up the mail. Jack says the boy is real cute too.”  
“Cute, but a bit of a spitfire too.”  
“Giving ya Pa a run for his money?”  
“You could say that, not only Pa, but everyone else too. He keeps things lively that’s for sure.”  
“Ja, little ones will do that that’s for sure.”  
Adam clapped the man on the shoulder and they walked companionably back to the center of the camp. Lunch was ready and Adam decided to join the men. Maybe  
they would talk about the boy and he might learn something.

****

Hop Sing went upstairs to see if Sparky was awake. The little boy was standing on a chair and had gotten the window open and was reaching out the window  
trying to capture a butterfly that was flitting on the leaf of a tree branch just outside the window. 

‘I’m going to get you this time, pretty thing. I didn’t get you yesterday, but I will get you today!’

The little boy reached out for the elusive thing and Hop Sing’s heart jumped into his mouth as the chair teetered a tiny bit. He quickly snatched the boy up by his waist hauling him off the chair and out of the window.

“Boy no open window and reach out!” Hop Sing popped him sharply on his bottom.

‘Ow! I almost had it!’  
Sparky’s eyes rounded and Hop Sing said. “Boy naughty. Supposed to stay in bed, not climb out window!” Hop Sing sat on the chair and turned Sparky over  
his knee. 

‘Oh no! He’s going to spank me! I was only trying to catch that pretty little thing outside the window!’  
Sparky put his hands behind him to protect his bottom, but Hop Sing removed them gently and gave him five hard swats, knowing the boy was sore, but wanting to get his point across.

‘Owww! That really hurts!’

Sparky howled and Hop Sing made very certain that the boy felt each stinging smack. When he was through he held the precious child in his arms and wiped his tears. He murmured to him in Chinese and Sparky buried his face in Hop Sing’s shoulder and cried. Hop Sing closed the window and pulled the chair back to  
it’s original position and took the child to the kitchen with him. He took a kitchen chair, turned it so it face the corner and plopped Sparky down on it on his sore bottom. 

‘Ooooh my backside! It hurts to sit on the chair!’ 

Sparky jumped off the chair and Hop Sing realizing the boy’s bottom was too sore to sit on the chair without padding , placed a big padded cushion on the chair and plopping him back on the chair said, “Boy sit and stay on chair facing corner until Hop Sing tell boy he can get off chair. If boy get off chair before Hop Sing say boy will go over knee again!“ 

‘Oh, this feels better, but my bottom hurts!’ 

Sparky cried hot tears as he sat there. His bottom was stinging and hot. He didn’t like the Chinese man who had made his bottom hurt again. 

Hop Sing made him sit in the corner for five minutes. Then he picked up Sparky and comforted him. “Little boy scare Hop Sing. Hop Sing no want to see boy fall out window and get hurt. Mister Ben, Adam, Hoss, Little Joe, whole family sad if anything bad happen to little boy.” 

‘They would be sad? Why would they be sad if anything happened to me? No one else was sad when I got hurt or anything happened to me before.’

Hop Sing dried the little boy’s tears and pulling the padded chair up to the table gave Sparky some cookies and a glass of milk. When Sparky was through Hop Sing brought him back upstairs and tucked him into  
bed on his tummy for another nap.

****  
Sparky woke and was sore. He rubbed his very tender backside and crawled out of bed. He had not heard Hop Sing say he had to stay in his room. He wandered  
back downstairs and kneeling by the low table in the great room began to play with his carved animals and blocks.

Hop Sing heard odd noises in the great room and found Sparky there playing with the animals and blocks. He eyed the boy for a while and seeing he wasn’t getting into  
any mischief decided to let him play

When Little Joe returned from school he began his chores. Sparky seeing Little Joe ran out of the house and followed him into the barn.  
“Hey there squirt. You stay out of the stall now while I take care of Cochise. I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
Sparky hung around the stall looking at the horse and Little Joe rubbing her down and grooming her. In a while, Ben, and Hoss arrived and began to take care of their horses and Adam followed shortly. 

Ben seeing the little boy picked him up. “Hi There Sparky have you been a good boy today for Hop Sing?”  
Sparky shook his head in the negative and rubbed his bottom.  
Ben laughed and hugged the little boy. “So you were naughty and Hop Sing had to spank you huh?”

‘Oh boy did he spank me. I still can’t sit down.’

Sparky nodded his head.  
He would have to find out from Hop Sing what the child had done for him to get spanked.

Hoss picked up Sparky and placed him up on his shoulders. The little boy winced and struggled to get down. Hoss had felt how warm his little bottom was  
and quickly swung him down. He looked so cute there rubbing his sore backside that Hoss picked him up and swung him around high over his head and hugged  
him tightly and gave him a kiss on his bruised eye and forehead. “Aw Little one, you’ve been naughty have you?” Sparky nodded his head. Hoss grinned.  
“You’ll learn not to be naughty for Hop Sing. He has a mean swat especially if he gets you with his wooden spoon.” The child nodded vigorously. Hoss laughed  
knowing the little boy had felt the sting of Hop Sing’s wooden spoon.

Adam then took his turn at picking up the little tyke and hugging him as well. He now, knowing that he was sore avoided his backside.

When the barn chores were finished Ben went into the house and got the report from Hop Sing.

When Hop Sing told Ben about the window incident he decided to ask Adam to see what he could do to try to prevent him from doing something like that again.  
The fact that the little boy could have fallen out the window scared him. 

Chapter 12

Adam carried Sparky into the house and set him down on the floor when he stepped inside. The little boy ran over to his carved animals and blocks and began to play with them again.  
“Adam, I would like to talk to you.” Ben indicated he should come over to his desk.  
Adam wondered what he had done now. He hadn’t liked the seriousness of the tone in his father’s voice.  
“Adam, can you figure out a way for the windows on the upper floor to not be opened so easily? Hop Sing caught Sparky standing on a chair in his room with the window wide open and him reaching outside for a butterfly on a tree branch. He scared Hop Sing half to death when the chair tipped slightly. He thought the little one was going to end up falling out the window.”  
Adam glanced at the little boy. No wonder he had such a sore bottom. Hop Sing would’ve seen to it that he wouldn’t do that again.  
“Yes, I think so. I’ll go up and take a look and see what I can figure out.” 

Adam went upstairs and looked at Sparky’s window. He didn’t know why his father hadn’t thought of this a long time ago. Little Joe had been known to climb out his window and down the tree to escape his punishment many a time. Maybe it was because with Sparky he hadn’t been doing it deliberately, he had done it inadvertently. There was a difference in a little boy determined to escape and planning it verses a innocent child falling out a window because he was chasing a butterfly. He decided that he could place a latch on the window so he couldn’t get it loose. He would design something and see how it worked. 

****

It seemed after Sparky had had a taste of a couple of spankings, especially the last one from Hop Sing, that he settled down some and began to behave pretty well. He ate his meals, played with his toys, stayed put and seemed to be happy. It was a relief to everyone to see him adjusting. It seemed he especially waited for Little Joe to come home from school. As soon as he rode up into the yard Sparky rushed out the door and then hung around Cochise’s stall while Little Joe groomed her and went about his chores. The little tyke tagged after Little Joe all the time. He also loved it when Hoss and Adam came home as they played with him for a few minutes as did Ben when they rode in from the range, He loved it because they would play with him swinging him up high in their arms and smiling and laughing. He always waited for Ben because he would pick him up and hug him when he came home and carry him to the house asking him how he had behaved that day. 

****

Sunday morning Ben came into Sparky’s room “Hey there little one, time to get up for breakfast. Then we’re going to get you dressed for church.” 

‘Church? What was that?’

Ben helped Sparky to wash and then let him go down to breakfast in his nightshirt. He didn’t want him to get his good clothes dirty and he didn’t want to have to dress him twice. 

“Here ya go Sparky.” Little Joe scooped some scrambled eggs onto the little boy’s plate. The hens had begun to lay eggs again.  
Ben smiled at Little Joe helping Sparky with his breakfast. Ben cut up the bacon and pancakes and put butter and syrup on them. The little boy dug in and Ben was glad to see how well he had been progressing with his table manners and eating skills. He had begun to fill out a bit, not so scrawny and now both big grey eyes were clear again. No more bruises marred the child and his cuteness showed through with every day. 

When they finished Ben brought the boy up to his room and got him dressed. He tied his little string tie and when Ben was through the boy looked so adorable he had to grin. “Sparky, you go down to the great room and sit down and wait for me. I don’t want you to get your clothes dirty do you understand?”  
The boy nodded.  
“Good, now go.” Ben sent the little boy on his way with a pat to his bottom. 

‘What did he do that for? I didn’t do anything I shouldn’t.’

The look Sparky gave him made him grin. “That was just a love pat, I know it didn’t hurt.” 

‘A love pat. That must mean he really likes me!’

The boy gave him a small shy smile and Ben grinned. “Go on with you now little one.”  
Sparky took off and went down stairs. 

When everyone was ready They saddled up. When Ben was mounted Adam picked up Sparky to hand him to Ben. 

‘Uh uh, no way! I’m not going up there! I’m scared! Uh Uh, you can’t make me!’

The boy suddenly started to squirm wanting to get down. “No, stop that Sparky, Pa has to take you up with him so we can go now!” 

‘Uh uh no! Oww! That hurt! No! I’m scared!!!

Sparky struggled harder. Adam landed a hard swat on his backside. “I told you to stop that!” Sparky started to cry then.  
Ben glared at Adam. “There was no call for that Adam, can’t you see the child is frightened? He may never have really been on a horse. We haven’t taken him up on one since I brought him home and he slept the whole way then.”  
Adam had the grace to look ashamed. “I’m sorry Sparky, I didn’t know you were so scared. I’m sorry Pa for not being so sensitive.”  
“It’s okay son, but you need to learn to assess the situation before you punish for it.”  
“Yes sir.”

‘Adam is getting scolded for swatting me? I’m not going to let him pick me up anymore if he’s going to swat me.’

Ben held Sparky in his arms. “It’s okay baby, there’s nothing to be scared of. You’ve been up here with me before remember?”  
Sparky nodded his head burying his face in Ben’s chest. “Yes, you rode with your face in my chest like you are now. Come, sit forward and see where we are going. I have you and I promise I won’t let you fall or get hurt. It’s just like being in a rocking chair when you ride well.” Ben said as he shifted Sparky to face front between his legs.  
He placed his arms around the little boy and clucked to Buck. They started at a slow walk just to get him used to the motion and seeing the movement of things passing by before they worked into a trot and then a lope. They would not be galloping today. 

Little Joe was a bit disappointed. He would have loved to fly like the wind, but knew that even if Sparky wouldn’t have been along he wouldn’t have been allowed to because his father didn’t like him to ride that way. 

****

As they rode into town they all looked as handsome as could be. Ben still cut a handsome figure and there were more than a few women in town who would have liked to have had Ben Cartwright as their intended. 

Abigail Jones, the school teacher saw Adam and couldn’t take her eyes off his handsome figure. When she saw the adorable little child they had with them she dreamed of her and Adam having adorable looking children like him. 

When all dismounted Hoss took Sparky down from Ben when he refused to go to Adam when he attempted to take the child so as to not cause a scene so soon. Ben smiled to himself. Sparky was mad at Adam now for swatting him. Ben took the boy’s hand as they walked into the church. He had Hoss go in first and then Little Joe. Then he went into the pew with Sparky and then Adam bringing up the rear. This way Adam was on the aisle and they had Sparky between him and Ben. Ben had Little Joe on his other side so he could keep an eye on him and then Hoss next to Little Joe. Hoss was old enough now that Ben seldom had to be concerned about his behavior in church. 

Everyone was looking at the adorable little boy that Ben had brought with him. They had all heard about the child and many of them had seen him, but not quite so adorable. With his little black hat and his little western style suit he was so cute that even the little girls were glancing his way. Ben reached over an plucked the boy’s hat from his head and handed it to him. “Sparky, we take our hats off in church.”

‘So this was church. What were they going to do here?’

Sparky looked at Ben and Adam and said nothing. He sat on the bench waiting to see what would happen.  
When the minister came out he had everyone sing several hymns. Sparky liked the music.  
When the man began to speak he didn’t understand what he was talking about and in a bit slumped against Ben as he fell asleep. Ben glanced down at the sleeping child and smiled. He pulled him into his arms and let him sleep. When the service was over he woke the little boy. “Sparky, child, wake up!”  
Sparky stretched and looked up into those chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Ben wiped the sleep from the child’s eyes and helped him to stand up. “Time for us to go little one. I suppose you’ve never been to church before and don’t understand what all this was about, but you’ll learn in time.” They walked out of the church and shook hands with everyone and everyone talked about Sparky. 

****

Abigail Jones approached Ben. “Mr. Cartwright, how old is Sparky?”  
“Miss Jones, I’m not certain, five, maybe six.”  
Ben was wondering what the woman was getting at.  
“Mr. Cartwright this child should be attending school.’”  
‘oh, so that was it. She wanted the little one to be in her clutches.’  
“Miss Jones, the child is not ready for school. I don’t believe he has ever been to school. Besides he has been emotionally traumatized and doesn’t talk.”  
“Oh dear, the poor thing.” She gave Adam a glance and what she thought was a flirtatious look. “Well if there is anything I can do to help please let me know.”  
“that’s very kind of you Miss Jones.”

When they got ready to head back to the Ponderosa Sparky again refused to allow Adam to pick him up and hand him to Ben. Ben was going to have to have a talk with the child when they got back about forgiveness. Hoss handed him up and Ben took Sparky in front of him. He could see the hurt in Adam’s eyes and knew he needed to work this out before there were more problems. 

*****

Sparky rode in front of Ben and was alert, watching his surroundings and appeared to be enjoying being up on the horse now. He had relaxed into Ben and it reminded him of Little Joe when he was this age and Ben would ride with him. Hoss and Little Joe were riding up ahead and chattering together. He noticed Adam riding a bit back from them and looking pensive. He wondered what thoughts his eldest son was contemplating. 

‘I wonder what I’m going to do. Sparky doesn’t trust me now and I hate to have the little Tyke mad at me. I apologized to him, but maybe he doesn’t understand. He hates me now. I don’t know how to make it up to the little one. Sigh. I’ll have to watch it and not jump so quickly. Pa was right. I didn’t think before I acted. I just thought Sparky was being stubborn and having a tantrum. It never crossed my mind that he might have been scared. With him not talking it’s pretty hard sometimes to read his actions. I’ll have to be more careful with him from now on.’

 

Ben called Sparky to him when they went into the house. He picked up the boy and placed him in his lap. “Sparky, I want to talk to you. Sparky looked up at him a worried look in his eyes, “No, I’m not going to spank you this time. I want to talk to you about what happened between you and Adam this morning before we went to church.” 

‘Oh, I thought he was going to spank me for something. The last time he said he wanted to talk to me it was about a spanking!’

“Adam apologized to you Sparky for swatting you when he shouldn’t have. You need to accept his apology and not stay mad at him. We all make mistakes and if someone apologizes for it and asks to be forgiven we need to do that and welcome them back into our arms and continue to love them.” Ben explained. Adam cares for you little one and he feels hurt inside that you act like you don’t like him anymore.” 

‘I like him, I just don’t like him swatting me. What’s that love thing they keep talking about? I wonder what that is. I guess I don’t like to feel hurt inside so I’ll let Adam pick me up and I do like it when he gives me a hug. Maybe if I give him a hug he’ll know I’m not mad at him anymore.’

Ben could see the child was thinking. His large grey eyes flickered with something. “Do you understand what I’m talking about Sparky?”

The child nodded. 

about then Adam came into the room. Sparky ran up to Adam and reached up with his arms. Adam bent down with a smile and picked up the child. Sparky hugged him around the neck and put his head on Adam’s shoulder.  
“Hey little one. Are you all right?”  
Sparky nodded and then glanced at Ben. Ben smiled back his approval. 

“I guess you’re not mad at me anymore?” Adam asked. Sparky shook his head this time.  
“I’m glad. I don’t like anyone to stay mad at me especially after I’ve said I’m sorry and asked them to forgive me.”  
Sparky gave Adam one of his small shy smiles and Adam tousled his hair. “Sparky, let me take you upstairs and get you changed out of those fancy duds before you get them dirty and Hop Sing won’t like that.”

Sparky put his hands on his bottom and Adam and Ben laughed.  
Chapter 13

Sparky allowed Adam to help him out of his church clothes and into his play clothes. Then Adam took another look at the window. He had an idea of a piece that turned and slid under another piece thus preventing the window from being able to slide up. He sent Sparky downstairs to play and went to his room and getting out his drafting tools began to design his device. 

Once he was satisfied he brought his drawings to Ben. Sparky was playing in the great room with his animals and blocks. He looked up as Adam came in and waved at him. Adam grinned. “Hi there Sparky!”  
He sat down next to his father’s desk and they went over Adam’s drawings.  
“Yes, Adam, I do think this will work. I just want our little one to be safe.”  
“I do too Pa. He’s awfully cute and I would hate to lose him that way.”  
Ben gave Adam a look. “You are really taking a liking to that little fellow aren’t you Adam?”  
“Yes Pa, it’s kind of hard not to. Especially when he gives you that cute little shy smile of his. I sure wish he could talk to us though.”  
“Me too son. Perhaps we should talk to Paul Martin and see if he has any ideas.”  
“It couldn’t hurt. Well, I’m going out to the barn to see if I can put this design into something practical.” 

Sparky trotted out after Adam and Ben let the little tyke go. He knew Adam would look out for him. 

****

Little Joe was cleaning his saddle and tack when Adam and Sparky came into the barn.  
“Hi Adam, Sparky, whatcha doing?”  
“I’m working on a device to make the windows Sparky proof.”  
“Good luck. I hope it works.”  
“Me too. I’d hate for anything to happen to the youngest member of our house hold.”  
“Me too!” 

‘Pretty horse. I can touch horse. Get up on horse.’

While Adam and Little Joe talked Sparky slipped into the stall with Cochise. He reached up and touched her nose. She put her head down to sniff at the little human in her stall. She nudged the little boy and Sparky fell over backward onto his bottom in the straw. He wasn’t hurt, just surprised. 

‘Horse wants to play!’

Sparky grabbed Cochise by her mane and the horse tossed her head and flung the boy off and stamped her front hoof narrowly missing stomping on Sparky’s arm. 

“Sparky!” Adam and Little Joe both ran into Cochise’s stall. Adam snatched up the boy while Little Joe stroked his horses neck and tried to calm her. Once Adam had Sparky and Cochise was settled once again Little Joe turned on the boy.  
“What do you think you were doing in there? How many times have I told you to stay out of the stall and that the horses were dangerous because you are so small? You could have been badly hurt if she had stomped on you!”

Sparky looked at Little Joe with big round grey eyes. Little Joe took Sparky by the wrist. “You’re coming with me little boy. Pa needs to know what you’ve been doing!” 

‘Oh no! That Pa man will spank me! No! I’m not going!’

Sparky began to dig in his heels but Little Joe swung him up in his arms and carried him into the house.  
“Pa! Pa! Where are you?”  
Ben hearing Little Joe’s shouts hurried out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
“What’s wrong Little Joe?”  
“Pa! Sparky got into the stall with Cochise after I have told him I don’t know how many times not to get into the stall with the horses. I’m not sure what he did, but he almost got stomped on by the horse!”  
Ben put down his cup of coffee on the desk and took the now squirming boy from Little Joe and held him in his lap.  
“Little Joe, what were you doing that you weren’t watching Sparky?”  
“Adam and I were talking about the window device he’s working on.”  
“So both of you weren’t paying attention to what a little one like this can get into when he’s pretty much left to his own devices in the barn?”  
“Uhm…Uh… Well… we were not quite paying attention, no.”  
“Well son, Sparky ending up inside that horses stall was just as much as your and Adam’s fault as it was Sparky’s. You just can’t leave a curious little boy alone in someplace like the barn without watching him closely. I learned that along time ago, but especially with you son. I couldn’t take my eyes off you for two seconds when you were his age or you would be into something.”  
Ben turned to the boy in his lap.  
‘Oh oh now he’s scolding Little Joe for not watching me. I hope he doesn’t spank Little Joe. I hope he doesn’t spank me either!’

“Sparky, did you go into the horses stall even though you were told by Little Joe not to?”

‘But I only wanted to touch the horse and to try to get up on top of it like we did this morning!’

Sparky nodded.  
”Sparky that is what is called disobedient. It means you did something you were told not to do.”

‘Uh oh. That not supposed to thing again. I’m gonna get spanked again.’

“When little boys are disobedient they get spanked.”

‘Oh oh I knew it!’

Ben stood Sparky up in front of him and looked him in the eye. Sparky, do you understand why I am going to spank you?”

‘Yeah, because I did that not supposed to thing again.’

Sparky nodded. 

Ben wished that the boy could tell him so he could know for sure. 

“Do you understand that you weren’t supposed to go in the stall with the horse? Especially Little Joe’s horse?

Sparky nodded again. 

Satisfied that the little boy understood Ben pulled him across his lap. His little hands went back to try to cover his bottom and Ben took them out of the way.

‘Oh this is going to hurt!’

Ben gave Sparky three hard swats on his backside.

“Oooh! That hurt!’

Sparky began to cry from the very first swat and when Ben was through he cuddled the little boy in his arms.  
“Okay Sparky, it’s all over now. You’re forgiven and we can begin again. I don’t want you to ever go into a horses stall again without one of us being with you. A horse doesn’t understand that you’re just trying to be nice to it unless the horse knows you very well. They don’t understand what a little person like you is doing there and may accidentally hurt you.” 

‘well, you didn’t accidentally hurt my bottom!’

Sparky stood there rubbing his bottom and Ben wiped away his tears. “Now go over and show Little Joe you’re sorry.”

‘Huh? Oh, I guess he wants me to hug Little Joe like I did Adam before.’

Sparky went over to Little Joe and reached out his arms. Little Joe picked him up and holding him Sparky gave him a hug. Little Joe was satisfied feeling how warm the little boy’s bottom was.  
“Okay little one, I forgive you too. But I don’t ever want to catch you in there again. Understand?”

‘Yeah I understand! I won’t do that again!’

Little Joe gave Sparky a kiss on the top of his head and put him down. He rubbed his little bottom some more.

“Oh that stings!’

Ben said to Sparky, “Sparky go up to your room and get into bed. I think you need a nap young man.” 

‘Gee, they are always sending me to bed!’

Sparky ran up the steps and went into his room. He sat on the bed his bottom still stinging and pulled off his shoes and laid down. Shortly he fell asleep. 

****

Little Joe turned to go back outside to the barn and felt a hand on his shoulder. Little Joe turned to look at his Pa.  
“I told you Joseph that you and Adam were just as responsible for Sparky getting into that horses stall as he was.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You have to learn that there is quite a bit of responsibility in taking care of a young child and if I place you in charge I need to know you will be able to pay attention.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Now I want you to go up to your room and you will write me an essay on the importance of being responsible for a young child. I’ll be paying a visit to your eldest brother to talk to him as well.”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe headed up the stairs to his room to an accompanying swat to his bottom. 

****

Ben went out to the barn to see Adam. When he strode into the barn Adam took one look at his father’s face and knew he was in some kind of trouble.  
“Adam, what were you doing that you weren’t paying attention to Sparky while he was in the barn?”  
“I was working on my window locking device and explaining it to Little Joe.”  
“I told Little Joe that Sparky’s getting into Cochise’s stall was as much the fault of the two of you as it was Sparky’s for being disobedient.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You know Adam that little ones are quick and can get into dangerous situations before you even can blink an eye. Sparky especially because he doesn’t verbalize and he is a pretty quiet child can get into trouble much more quickly than other children.”  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry Pa, I’ll pay more attention to him next time.”  
“Okay, son, I know it’s been a while since you have had a child as young as this one to look after, but I know I can usually count on you to keep a young child safe.”  
“You can count on me Pa. I promise I’ll keep a more careful eye out on him.”  
Ben took Adam by the arm and turned him and gave him three hard swats to his backside.  
“Let that be a reminder to you young man.”  
“Yes sir.” Adam rubbed his backside.  
‘Shoot, the old man can sure swat hard!’  
“I’ll leave you in peace now to work on that window locking device.”  
“Yes sir.”

*****

Adam came in after a while with the finished device and showed it to Ben. “See Pa, when this slides under this piece the window can’t be raised. When the lever is turned however the window can be opened no problem”  
“This is really good Adam. Let’s go up and try it on one of the windows”  
“Well Pa, it makes sense we try it on Sparky’s window first. If it works I can make one for each of the upstairs windows so he can’t open any of them when we aren’t watching.”  
“Good idea.”

When Ben and Adam went into Sparky’s room the little boy was still sound asleep. Adam taking a screw driver placed the screws and secured the pieces of metal. The lever fit snugly and when pushed under the lip securely kept the window in place. The lever was just stiff enough that it took a little force from adult fingers to open it. There would be no way for little fingers to get it open. 

Sparky woke and looked at Adam and Ben bewildered.  
“Hi there sleepy head. Supper will be ready soon. Why don’t you wash up and put on your shoes and come downstairs?”

‘That is a good idea. I’m not tired now.’

Ben watched as the boy performed the tasks that Ben asked and then went downstairs. 

****

Ben was sitting at his desk and was watching Sparky play when Little Joe came and stood near the desk. Ben acknowledged him. “I finished that essay you wanted me to write Pa.”  
Little Joe slid the paper onto his father’s desk. Ben read what Little Joe had written and was very satisfied at what he had read. Little Joe had shown a good understanding of responsibility to a child and Ben smiled. His little boy was growing up. 

Little Joe stood there nervously while his father read what he had written.  
“Very good Joseph. Now I know you understand what kind of responsibility is involved in watching over a small child. I may trust you to watch over Sparky from time to time when your older brothers or Hop Sing are busy.”  
Little Joe beamed. “Thank you Pa.”  
“I am also going to expect you to exercise the things you have written here now I know you know what you should be doing is my meaning clear?”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe smiled.  
“Okay, then I’m glad we have this little understanding.” Ben smiled at his son and tousled his brown curls.  
Chapter 14

The next several days were uneventful. Sparky seemed to continue to adjust, getting into less mischief and seeming to be content. He was a joy to have around with his inquisitiveness and those large expressive grey eyes. Ben was sitting at his desk and Sparky came over and watched him writing in his ledgers.  
“Hi Sparky, would you like a piece of paper and a pencil to write with?”

‘Huh? What’s a pencil?’

Ben slid a piece of paper toward the boy and placed a pencil on top of it. Ben seeing the boy’s confusion placed the pencil in Sparky’s right hand. He realized he really didn’t know if the boy was right or left handed, but decided that he wouldn’t worry about it just now. He made him move the pencil about on the paper making squiggly lines. 

“Oh, look at that! This must be a pencil and it makes marks on the paper when I do this.’

Sparky moved the pencil on the paper liked Ben had showed him. Ben let him play with the pencil and paper for a while. 

Sparky took the pencil in his left hand and scribbled with it too. He liked the way it felt in his left hand and began to scribble all over the paper. Ben noticed the boy experimenting with each hand and noticed he settled for the left hand. Oh well, it didn’t matter. Little Joe was left handed and it didn’t create any problems. Sparky can be left handed too. 

****

When Little Joe came home from school Sparky took his pencil and paper and showed them to Little Joe.”  
“Did you make this Sparky?”  
Sparky nodded.  
“That’s pretty good for a first try at using a pencil.” Little Joe said. 

When Hoss and Adam came home Sparky excitedly showed them the now grubby and wrinkled piece of paper. They too made the appropriate remarks of encouragement. 

****

When Adam came in he said, “Pa? Are you sure you did the right thing allowing Sparky to scribble with a pencil? You may regret it if he starts to scribble all over everything like Little Joe did!” 

“Maybe so son, but he has to learn sometime.”  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Have you finished those lumber contracts yet or do you need me to work on them with you?”  
“I think I need the help.”

Adam and Ben worked on the paper work until Hop Sing came out and called them all to supper. 

After supper Little Joe went up to his room to do his homework. Sparky came in and imitating Little Joe grabbed one of his books and pretended to read.

‘I’m looking at a book like Little Joe!’

“Sparky, you don’t know how to read yet do you. Little Joe asked.

‘Read? What’s that? I guess if I don’t know what it is I don’t know how to do it.’

Sparky shook his head.  
“Would ya like ta learn?”

‘I don’t know. I guess if he means to be able to look at these marks on the page with the pictures I guess so.’

Sparky nodded. 

“Well… let me see…” Little Joe put down his books and went over to his bookshelf. He found his primer and brought it back. He pulled Sparky into his lap and showed him the first letter in the book. “Sparky, this is the letter ‘A’. It makes an ‘ah’ sound like in Apple.” Little Joe pointed to the picture of an apple. Sparky looked at the picture. “Can you say ‘A’?”

Sparky felt angry.  
‘I don’t want to say ‘A’ or anything else!’

Sparky wriggled out of Little Joe’s lap and jumped off his bed and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and took all his blocks and animals and began throwing them around with all his little might. 

Ben walked into the great room wondering what was going on. 

Sparky was throwing his animals and blocks against the brick part of the hearth, with them almost ending up in the fire. Tears were streaming down his face. 

‘I hate everything! I hate these people, I hate these toys I hate living here ! I want my grandpa! I want my Mama! I want to …’

Ben went over to the boy and picked him up and held him in his arms.  
“Oh baby, what has you so upset?”  
Ben knew something had upset the boy and took him outside onto the porch where he held him in his lap and rocked him in the rocking chair. 

*****

Little Joe sat there stunned. He had no idea what had just happened.  
One minute Sparky was happy and wanting to learn to read and the next second he was gone and throwing things and crying. He hadn’t done anything to him.’

Little Joe came downstairs and picked up the toys Sparky had thrown around. He heard him crying and knew Sparky was with his father. Little Joe didn’t quite know what to do. He stepped out onto the porch.  
“Pa?” Little Joe asked tentatively.  
“Yes Little Joe?”  
“Is he going to be all right?”  
“I’m sure he will. What happened?”  
“I don’t know. One minute I was teaching him to read and the next he was gone and crying. I didn’t do anything to him Pa, I promise I didn’t!” Little Joe cried.  
“I believe you son. When did Sparky run off from your reading lesson?”  
“We were learning about the letter ‘A’ and when I asked him if he could say…Oh no Pa, I asked him to speak! I asked him if he could say ‘A’.” Little Joe dissolved into remorseful tears. 

Ben sighed and shifting Sparky to his shoulder reached out for Little Joe and drew him to him. “It’s okay Little Joe, you didn’t know Sparky would react this way.” Ben comforted both boys then. 

****

When Ben had finally settled down both children he brought Sparky up for bed. “Come on little boy, it’s time you were in bed anyway.”  
He undressed the child and before he was finished helping him on with his nightshirt the little one was sound asleep. After tucking him in he turned the lamp low and went to visit his youngest son. 

“Little Joe, you did nothing wrong son. You didn’t know Sparky would react that way and when we are teaching we teach the way we’re accustomed to learning. When Adam was teaching you to read he had you repeat the sounds that were used with each letter. And so it was only natural that you would try to teach Sparky the same way. You weren’t thinking of how he felt about talking.” Ben reassured Little Joe.  
“He’ll be all right in the morning I’m sure.”  
“Oh Pa! I never meant to make him so upset!”  
“I know you didn’t son please don’t worry so much about it.” 

Ben checked over Little Joe’s homework and then helped him settle down and stayed with him until he was sound asleep. 

****

The next morning Sparky was irritable. When Ben woke him up he cried and gave him some problems trying to get him dressed.  
“Oh come on baby, I know you’re still upset. I just want to love you and help you to get through all this.” Ben picked up the crying child and wiped his face, then brought him down to breakfast.  
Everyone had completed their chores and came to eat. 

Ben placed some food on Sparky’s plate. He ate very little he mostly pushed his food around his plate. 

‘I just wish I could disappear like Mama and Grandpa did. They went away and I want to find them!’ 

Ben finally took the boy’s plate and pulling the child into his lap fed him his breakfast. 

****

Ben was worried. He didn’t want to leave Sparky alone. “Mister Ben go on to work. Hop Sing take care of little one, Mister Ben no worry.”  
“Are you sure Hop Sing? Should I get Doc Martin out here to see what’s wrong?”  
“boy be all right. Doctor not needed  
Ben sighed and put his hand on the little China man’s shoulder. “Thanks Hop Sing. Sometimes I really don’t know what we would do without you.”  
“Mister Ben leave boy in Hop Sing hands.” Hop Sing stung Ben’s bottom with his wooden spoon. “Ouch! Hop Sing!”  
“You go work now! Hop Sing take care of boy!”

Ben took off out of the kitchen and rubbed his backside where Hop Sing’s wooden spoon had landed. 

Adam eyed his father. “You all right pa?”  
“Yes, let’s get out of here.”  
Adam smirked knowingly and followed his father out to go on up to the lower pasture with Hoss to see if those beavers were damming up that stream again because the watering hole was getting muddy instead of there being enough water for the cattle to drink. 

****

Sparky sat on Ben’s favorite chair in the great room. He had his hand in his mouth and was chewing on his fingers. He had tears running down his face again. Hop Sing went looking for the child because he was so quiet. When he saw Sparky he went over and gently removed Sparky’s hand from his mouth. “Little one, come with Hop Sing to kitchen.” He took the boy by the hand and led him into the kitchen. He began to whip up a batch of sugar cookies. He let Sparky break the eggs into the bowl fishing out the shells when they fell in and let him stir the eggs and sugar. After a while the youngster began to take an interest in helping Hop Sing. When the dough was finished Hop Sing took it and wrapped it in a cloth and put it out in the spring house to stay cool for a while. Later he would bring out his special cookie cutters and let the child help him make cookies. 

When Hop Sing came back into the kitchen Sparky was breaking all the eggs into a bowl “No, no, little boy no break anymore eggs!” Hop sing removed the basket of eggs and covered the bowl with the broken eggs. He would use them later, but he didn’t want Sparky to be punished today because he was already so upset. 

Hop Sing took him into the vegetable garden and showed him how to pick the beans and supervised him picking the ones they would need for dinner. 

****

Little Joe along with Mitch Devlin and Seth Pruitt were on the playground at recess. They wrestled around, teasing each other as they usually did and then Linda Kelly came over to Little Joe and said, “Little Joe I understand that you have a retarded kid living at your house. How does it feel to have a kid who is stupid around?”  
Little Joe looked at Linda in surprise. “If ya mean Sparky he ain’t stupid. He’s just been real scared and can’t talk because of it.”  
”So you say, but my Mama and Papa say he’s dumb. They say he lived like a little animal and has no manners and doesn’t know anything.”  
Little Joe turned his back on the girl.  
“Dummy! Little Joe has a dummy living at his house!” She taunted in a sing song voice.  
The other children picked up the chant and Little Joe felt the sting of hot tears in his eyes. He blinked them back because he knew what the children were saying wasn’t true, but hurt that adults were saying those things about Sparky too. 

Miss Jones came out then and stopped the taunting and called the children back to their lessons. 

****

After picking the beans Hop Sing put Sparky down for a nap. He checked the window lock Adam had installed to be sure that the window was locked. “Little boy stay in room until Hop Sing come for little boy .”  
Sparky nodded sleepily and Hop sing closed the door and went downstairs. 

Hop Sing was able to get his work done wile Sparky slept. When it had been long enough he went back out to the spring house and retrieved the cookie dough which had been chilling. He went up to the little one’s room to get the child.

Sparky was awake, but sat up in bed and looked out the window.

‘Grandpa, you went into that black hole and then…’

Tears came again to Sparky’s eyes as he remembered his Grandfather disappearing under rock and dust after a loud explosion. 

Chapter 15

When Hop Sing entered the room he found his little charge sitting in the middle of the bed with tears coming down his sad little face again. He shook his head. “Little boy, come to Hop Sing.”  
Hop Sing picked up Sparky and held him in his arms. He talked to him in Cantonese and soothed the little boy with the sing song cadence of his speech. He brought Sparky down to the kitchen and when he sat him down he dried the child’s tears. Then Hop Sing began to roll out the dough for the cookies. He took one of the cookie cutters and pushed it down onto the dough and showed Sparky the shape of a horse that remained. The little boy’s eyes grew large and round with surprise.

‘How did that happen?’

Hop Sing took another cookie cutter and placing the child’s hands on it helped him to cut out the figure of a pig. Sparky pointed to it with wide eyed wonder. Hop Sing helped the little mite cut out all the cookies and placing the shapes on a cookie sheet baked them in the oven. He gave the child two of the cookies from the first batch when they came out of the oven and were cool enough to eat and gave him a glass of milk to drink with them. Sparky gave Hop Sing one of his little shy smiles and the cook patted the boy’s cheek and went on with his preparations for dinner. 

****

Little Joe was quiet when he came home from school. Ben noticed and said, “Little Joe are you all right?”  
“Pa, the kids at school are calling Sparky dumb. They say their parents think he’s dumb too. He isn’t dumb Pa, he’s really smart! He just doesn’t talk is all isn’t it?”  
“Yes son, Sparky is very smart. He learns quickly. Those people just don’t understand and people sometimes say cruel things out of ignorance. I’m sorry you had to hear that about Sparky at school.” Ben took his son into his arms and gave him a big hug. “I’m also proud of you for not fighting about it.”

“Thanks Pa. By the way, where is the little tyke anyway?”  
“He’s in his room. Hop Sing had him down for a nap. It seems this has been a hard day for him. Hop Sing says he’s been cranky and crying all day.”  
“Can I go up and see him Pa?”  
“I think you had better ask Hop Sing first as he was the one who put him there. I don’t want to cross him a second time today.” Ben grinned.  
Little Joe looked at his father quizzically.  
“Never mind, go on and ask Hop Sing if you can go up and see Sparky.” 

****

“Hop Sing, can I go up and see Sparky?”  
“If little boy is not asleep. If little boy asleep no bother little boy. He need sleep.”  
“Okay Hop Sing. I’ll be careful.”

Little Joe went up and opened Sparky’s door quietly. The child was awake. He was looking out the window when Little Joe came up behind him. 

‘Grand pa, why did you go into the black hole? It’s dark and dirty and there are only rocks down there. I went down to look for you and couldn’t find you. Why did my Mama go to sleep and not wake up?’

Little Joe noticed the sadness in the little boy’s eyes reflected in the window.

“Hi there Sparky. Whatcha thinking about?”

The little boy turned his sad eyes to Little Joe. 

‘I am thinking about my grandpa and Mama. I wonder where your Mama is. I haven’t seen a Mama here. There are only men here.’

“Come on with me Sparky. Let’s go to my room and I’ll read you a story.”  
Little Joe took the little boy by the hand and led him to his room. Little Joe sat him down on his bed and said, “Sparky stay here. I’ll be right back.” Little Joe had forgotten he had left the book of Aesop’s Fables in Sparky’s room. 

Sparky wandered around Little Joe’s room. He saw a pencil and picked it up. He began to make pencil marks on the papers that were on Little Joe’s pile of school books. When Little Joe walked in and saw Sparky drawing all over his homework assignments he was upset.  
“Sparky, no!” He took the pencil out of his little hand. “Don’t do that! That’s my homework assignments and Miss Jones will be mad at me if their all messed up!”  
Sparky looked at the pencil now in Little Joe’s hand and tears fell from his big grey eyes.  
“I’m sorry squirt, but I can get into big trouble for what you did.”  
‘I was only making pencil marks on the paper like that Pa man showed me. I don’t understand why you took my pencil away.’

Little Joe pulled Sparky into his lap. “Sparky, you’re not supposed to make pencil marks on anything unless Pa or Adam, Hoss, myself or Hop Sing says it’s okay. You might mess up something important and then the person will be mad at you. Pa will spank you if you write on something important. You shouldn’t write with the pencil in books, on furniture, or on the walls or anything but a piece of paper that one of us gives you okay?”

‘Oh, I guess pencil marks can only be made on special paper.’

Sparky nodded.  
“Good. Let’s read now.” Little Joe realized that it could be a real problem leaving a little child like Sparky alone for even a few moments because he could get into mischief that quickly. 

*****

Adam knocked at Little Joe’s open door. “May I come in?”  
“Yeah Adam.”  
Sparky looked up at Adam and gave him one of his small shy smiles. Adam picked up the little boy and tickled him and Sparky hugged Adam.  
“I missed you squirt. Do you mind if I take him off your hands for a while?”  
“No Adam, it’ll give me a chance to get my homework done.”

****

Adam brought Sparky out to the barn with him. Hoss was just finishing up his chores and claimed the little tyke tossing him up high in the air and making him giggle. That was the first time any of them had heard the little boy giggle. They were pleased. And played with Sparky for a while. Then Hoss went into the house leaving Adam and Sparky to themselves. 

“I’m going to sit you up here Sparky so you can see what I’m doing, but I don’t want you to get down from here until I take you down do you hear?”

‘I get to sit up here on these scratchy blocks and see everything. I like this. I’ll stay here.’

Sparky nodded.

 

Adam went about finishing his barn chores while Sparky watched from his seat on top of a pile of hay bales. When Adam was done with his chores he picked Sparky up off the hay bale and said, “You were very good to stay up there where I put you.” Adam gave the boy a hug and put him down on his feet.  
“Come on, it’s time for us to go into the house.”

When Sparky and Adam entered the house, Hoss and Little Joe were playing checkers. Sparky watched for a moment and made a move toward the checker board. Adam caught him up before he could get there.  
“Oh no you don’t little boy. You’re not going to wreck their checker game again! You can’t play with those checkers. Hoss and Little Joe need them to play their game. You can’t touch them right now. When they are done playing their game I will show you the checkers. Until then you leave those checkers alone.”

‘I want to play with all those little red and black things now!’

Sparky kept leaning toward the board and Adam smacked him on his hand.

‘Ouch! What did you do that for? That hurt!’

Tears came to Sparky’s eyes and he rubbed his hand that was still stinging.  
“You don’t touch. You were told no!” 

Ben came in then and asked, “Adam what’s going on?”  
“I smacked Sparky on the hand because he was insisting on messing Little Joe and Hoss’s checker game up when I told him he couldn’t touch the pieces.”  
“Oh, okay.” Ben then went and sat in his favorite chair and filled his pipe and began to smoke. Adam was a bit surprised at his father. He hadn’t second guessed or scolded him. He had just accepted what he had told him. He must be trusting him more now again to not jump before thinking things through. 

Adam comforted Sparky and when the little boy stopped crying took him into the kitchen where he got a damp cloth from Hop Sing to wash his face. They went back into the great room and Adam got out Sparky’s blocks and animals and played with him until it was time for supper. 

****

Sparky sat at the supper table swinging his legs and pushing his food around on his plate disinterestedly. 

‘I wish I could find my grandpa. I wish I could find my Mama. They went away. Maybe I can get on a horse and find them. I could find that place where it is dirty and go back in that black hole and find them I’m sure.’

Ben again recognizing the boy’s unhappiness pulled him back onto his lap and fed him his supper as he had fed him his breakfast that morning. When Hop Sing brought out the cookies he and Sparky had worked on Sparky brightened a bit. Ben placed two cookies within the child’s reach and Sparky reached out and took one and bit into it. He gave Ben one of his small shy smiles and Ben gave the child a hug. 

Little Joe watched Sparky and wondered how anyone could think that the child was stupid or retarded. He was far from it. Little did Little Joe know just how smart that little boy was and what he was planning. 

****

Sparky woke in the night. 

‘I need to find my clothes, oh there they are.’

It was dark, but he found his clothes and dressed in the dark. 

‘Oh, the dark is scary, but my Grandpa and Mama are in the dark and I have to find them’

Sparky listened and didn’t hear anything.

‘I don’t hear anyone around, I guess it’s okay to go now.’

He opened his door very quietly and carefully. Listening he heard no sound and slipping out his door made his way down the hall and to the stairs. He weighed very little so his tiny footsteps were soundless on the stairs. He reached up and grabbed hold of the large heavy front door and was almost not able to open it. 

‘Come on door, open!’

When he tugged with all his 35 pounds he felt the door swing open and he slipped out. He ran across the yard and to the barn. 

‘Come on door. Ah, there it goes.’

He also managed to open the barn door enough to slip inside. There was moonlight filtering in through the small windows high in the loft and he could see Cochise in her stall. 

‘Hello horse, I’m going to get up on you and we will go away together to find my grandpa.’

He approached the horse and this time got a bucket and climbed up on top of the stall. He sat there and coaxed the horse closer with sugar cubes he had placed in his pocket. 

‘Come on horse, I know you like these, you take them from Little Joe, Come a little closer.’

He had put them in there when Hop Sing wasn’t looking and they were making cookies this afternoon. He put the sugar in his hand as he had seen Little Joe do and when the horse got close enough slid onto her back. The horse unused to the light weight on her bare back whinnied and reared throwing the little mite off her back. Sparky flew off the horse and landed hard cracking his little head on the side of the stall and slipped into unconsciousness. 

****

Ben woke and thought he had heard something. He listened intently , then got up and looked out his window. Hearing nothing more and seeing nothing amiss crawled back into bed. 

Chapter 16

When Ben awoke in the morning he went to Sparky’s room and found the little boy gone. He was frantic. He checked and found that the clothes Sparky had worn yesterday were gone as well as his shoes. At least he knew the boy was dressed, but where would he have gone?

He opened the door to Little Joe’s room quietly and saw Little Joe fast asleep, but no sign of Sparky. He then went to Adam’s room and found his eldest son dressed.  
Seeing his fathers face he asked, “What’s wrong Pa?”  
“Sparky isn’t in his room. He isn’t with Little Joe and I thought maybe he was with you. I thought I had heard something last night, but when I heard nothing more and looked out and saw nothing I went back to bed. If that little mite has run off again I will blister his backside good for him!”  
“First Pa we have to find him before you can blister him.”  
Adam, I can do without your sass at the moment young man!”  
“I’m sorry Pa.”

Ben woke Hoss and Little Joe and they began a search of the house. When Adam went into the barn to see if he could be there. Something caught his eye near Cochise’s stall. He wasn’t quite sure what It was and when he went closer he saw it was a small foot and his heart jumped into his mouth when he saw the little crumpled body lying inside the stall and Sparky’s face covered with blood. He rushed to the child and checked him quickly, , then ran back to the house  
“Pa! Hop Sing! Come quick! I found him in the barn! I think he’s hurt bad!” Adam’s voice was choked with tears now. 

Ben and Hop Sing ran out to the barn. Hop Sing bent down over the still form. He examined the boy for breaks and finding none straightened the little form. The child was flushed and Hop Sing could see he was running a fever from lying out in the cold barn for who knows how long in the night.  
“Should get doctor. Boy have bad cut on forehead running fever.”  
Ben rushed back into the house and called, Adam! Go to town for Doc Martin!”  
“How is he Pa?” Adam asked, fearing the worst.  
“He has a concussion I think and Hop Sing says he is running a fever.”

“Okay Pa, I’m gone.!” Adam flew to the barn almost knocking over Hop Sing as he carried the child to the house.

*****

Hop Sing cleaned the blood off the little boy’s forehead and face. Then he got out his medical supplies to clean and stitched the wound on the little boy’s head. Ben undressed Sparky and tucked him into bed and Hop Sing went to work. When the Chinaman had completed his stitching, he went off to make some willow bark tea and try to do whatever he could for the little tyke.

‘Oh baby, what were you thinking? What were you trying to do?’

Ben wiped the child down with a cloth dipped in cool water to try to get the fever down. 

Hop Sing returned with the tea and he was able to get most of it down the youngster. 

****

Ben felt guilty. ‘I should have gotten up and checked on the little one. I didn’t think he would be bold enough to sneak out. I had no idea the little mite could even get past that heavy front door. It had been what had kept Little Joe inside the house even if he roamed at night. He must have been very determined. I must be slipping. I should have known.’

Paul Martin came up the stairs and seeing Ben and the little boy asked what happened.  
“I’m not certain Paul, but I surmise from Adam finding him crumpled on the floor outside of Cochise’s stall that the little thing tried to get onto the horse and was thrown. He must of hit his head on something because he has a nasty cut that Hop Sing sewed up.”  
Paul gently pushed Ben aside and examined the child. He felt his head and shook his head. “Hop Sing has done all that is necessary at this point Ben. We need to treat the fever however. We don’t want it to get too high because he could have convulsions. Whether he wakes up or not I can’t say.”  
“Paul, it’s my fault. I heard something in the night and didn’t check on the child.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself Ben. A parent can’t know everything all the time. You’re human and we all make mistakes, even ones like this that sometimes have serious consequences. Just do the usual nursing and I’ll be back later today to check on him. If there is any change what so ever send someone for me.” Paul squeezed Ben’s shoulder. “Ben, he couldn’t have fallen into more capable hands. Believe me.”  
Ben then smiled at Paul. “Thanks Paul, Thanks for saying so, sometimes I wonder if I’m getting too old to raise a child.”  
“Ben, relax. Just because he is a child with special needs doesn’t mean he should be treated any differently than any other child.”  
Ben felt better after Paul left. 

****

Little Joe hung out in the barn talking to Cochise. “Girl, what did ya go and do that for? He’s only a baby. Ya hurt the little mite. I know ya couldn’t help it. I just wish I hadn’t of showed him how ta take care of ya and stuff.” Little Joe leaned into the mare and cried hot tears. 

Adam came into the barn and seeing Little Joe with Cochise came up and leaned over the stall. “Little Joe, are you all right?”  
Little Joe turned his tear streaked face toward Adam. “Adam I feel like what happened to Sparky was my fault. If I hadn’t shown him how I took care of Cochise maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”  
Little Joe left the stall and Adam pulled him into an embrace. “Little brother we all feel guilty for one reason or another about this, but the bottom line is that for some reason Sparky was hell bent on leaving and we don’t have a clue why. Shoot, I still can’t believe he was able to get the front door open. Even you couldn’t do that when you were as big and weighed about as much as him.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Little Joe felt a little better after this conversation with Adam. 

****

Sparky thrashed and moaned in his delirium. “Grandpa! Grandpa!” The child cried. Hearing the child actually cry out made Ben jump out of his skin. He touched the boy’s face and stroked his damp hair from his forehead “Shh shh little one. I’m here with you.”  
The child thrashed some more and Ben stroked him trying to comfort him. “Mama! Mama! Don’t go to sleep! Grandpa come back! Don’t go into that black hole!”  
Ben was secretly glad that the child truly did know how to speak, but worried about what was going on in his confused dreams and that he sounded so distressed. He murmured to the child and kept wiping him down and caring for his small body wracked with fever. 

Hop Sing entered with some broth and between them they tried to get some down the little tyke. He fought them, but they were able to get most of the broth down.  
“Hop Sing, the boy can speak. He was calling for his grandpa and his Mama.”  
Hop Sing nodded. “Something very bad happened to both people he loved.”  
“Yes, I surmise his mother is dead and I suspect his grandfather may have been killed in a mining accident at the Green Backs mine.”  
“Very sad that not all mine owners don’t do like Mister Ben, provide for families.”  
“I know Hop Sing.”  
Hop Sing left and Ben sat with the child. 

****

Adam came in to Ben. “How’s he doing Pa?”  
“He seems to be resting right now. His fever is still pretty high. He was calling out for his mother and grandfather.”  
“You mean in words?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, he really can talk if he wants to.”  
“Apparently.”  
“Let me spell you for a while. I think you should talk to Little Joe. I tried to, but he is feeling pretty guilty about what happened believing he should have never allowed Sparky to watch him with Cochise.”  
“Okay Adam, I’ll go talk to him.”

****

Ben walked outside and saw Little Joe leaning on the corral fence. He came up next to him.  
“Little Joe, Adam says you feel bad about letting Sparky learn about horses.”  
“If he hadn’t known how to get close to a horse he wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”  
“Little Joe, that makes as much sense as me feeling guilty because when I heard a noise that woke me that I didn’t go and check on the little one instead, I listened, heard nothing, looked and saw nothing amiss and went back to bed. There’s no way you could have known how determined he was to get on that horse.”  
“Why was he so determined to leave Pa? Haven’t we done everything we can to help him to be happy here?”  
“I’m sure we have son, but while he has been sick he has talked and calls for his grandpa and his mother.”  
“You mean in real words?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then he really can talk and he isn’t dumb.”  
“Yes he has the ability to talk and no he is far from dumb.”  
“Will he talk when he wakes up Pa?”  
“I don’t know Little Joe.”  
“When he gets better are you going to spank him for this?”  
“I’ll have to see how things progress, I don’t really know yet. But if I do, I’ll be giving him a spanking he won’t soon forget. He left the house without telling anyone and got into the stall with Cochise both things he knew he wasn’t supposed to do.”  
“I feel sorry for both Sparky and his backside if you do decide to give him a spanking Pa!”  
Ben tousled his son’s hair. “Now, I don’t want you feeling guilty anymore do you understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Ben reached out and gave Little Joe a love pat on the bottom. Little Joe smiled and they walked back to the house together. 

****

Sparky began to thrash again and Adam helped Hop Sing to calm him. When the little boy spoke it startled both Adam and Hop Sing.

“Grandpa! NO! Mama, Grandpa told me you went to sleep and went to heaven, I want you to come back!”  
The little boy dissolved into tears in his continuing delirium. 

Adam picked him up and cuddled his hot little body in his arms. “Shh shh baby, you have us, me, Pa, Hoss, Little Joe and Hop Sing now. We’ll take good care of you. Shush now.” 

After a while the little boy quieted. Hop Sing went down to the wash house and prepared a cold bath for the little boy, when it was ready he had Adam bring him down and then placed the child in it until he was satisfied the little boy was not quite so hot. 

****

“Hi Ben, How’s my little patient doing?”  
“Hi Paul, I think maybe a little better. Hop Sing immersed him into a cold bath a while ago and I think it helped.”  
“Good. Hop Sing is a very knowledgeable man.” 

They walked up to Sparky’s room together and Paul did his examination of the child.  
“Keep doing what you’re doing. There really isn’t much more that I can do right now.”  
Ben shook Paul’s hand and he left.  
***

Hop Sing came in after a while and between them they got broth and some medicine down the child. 

***

It was a very long night for Ben and Hop Sing. They worked continuously in tandem until Sparky’s fever broke toward dawn. When the youngster was sleeping more normally Ben stretched out on the bed and fell asleep holding the child. 

When Ben woke he saw the big grey eyes looking up at him.  
“Good morning Sparky. Are you hungry?” Ben hoped there would be a verbal response.  
Sparky nodded.  
Ben felt a bit disappointed.  
“Well, we’ll just fix you up with something and then you won’t be hungry anymore. Okay?”  
Sparky nodded again. Ben sighed. He got up off the bed, pulled out the chamber pot from under the bed, placed the youngster on it and then tucked him back into bed before he sought out Hop Sing for something for Sparky to eat.

****

“How is little boy?”  
“Hungry. He still isn’t speaking Hop Sing.”  
“Mister Ben no worry, boy speak when boy ready. Boy not ready yet.”  
Hop Sing fixed a tray with some oatmeal and a half piece of toast and some tea along with a glass of milk.  
Ben brought it up to the child. 

‘I’m back in this room again. What happened? Oh, that horse didn’t seem to like me getting on her. I must have hurt myself when she stood up to get me off. Oh, yes, I’m sore allover! My head hurts! I wonder if I’ll get spanked again by the Pa man hmm…’

Ben helped Sparky to sit up and propping several pillows around him fed him his breakfast.  
‘One good thing about this child not talking I don’t have to put up with the sass or the complaining that I get from my other boys.’

When Sparky was through eating Ben tucked the covers up around him and said, “Sparky you are to stay in bed until one of us tells you you may get out of bed do you understand?”

‘Stay in bed.’

Sparky nodded assent. 

Ben removed the tray and Sparky drifted off to sleep. 

Chapter 17

Little Joe peeked into Sparky’s room and saw he was asleep. He quietly went in and sat on the chair near the bed and looked at the little tyke. He looked pretty battered with that bandage on his forehead and now his right eye had turned black. He looked so small and defenseless and Little Joe wondered how such a little thing had been able to survive on his own for so long without getting seriously hurt or killed. He wondered who took care of him when he got sick and remembered what Pa had said about the women in the mining camp protecting Sparky. Little Joe wondered if Sparky knew his own name and that of his family and if he would ever talk again. 

Sparky opened his eyes and seeing Little Joe gave him his small shy smile. “How are ya doing Sparky? Do ya hurt?”

‘yeah I hurt, but I need to use the potty.’

Sparky nodded and then pointed to the floor. 

Little Joe looked confused and then realized what the little boy needed and pulled out the chamber pot from under the bed and carefully picked him up and placed him on the pot. 

Ben and Hoss came in about then and Ben smiled at Little Joe helping Sparky. When Sparky was finished Little Joe placed him carefully back in the bed and tucked the covers up around him. 

“Very good Little Joe, You did that just right.”  
“Thanks Pa.”  
Ben looked at Sparky and said, “Well young man you sure are looking colorful with all your bruises. Hop Sing thought you could use a bath so Hoss and me came up here to fetch you.”

‘Oh ugh a bath! I guess I don’t have much choice with that Pa man who swats me and the strong man who can hold me like a trap.’

Hoss picked up the little boy very carefully and they all traipsed down to the washroom. 

Ben stripped the nightshirt off the little mite and plopped him into the warm soapy water.  
Sparky looked around at all the people.

‘What is this? Does everyone have to watch me get a bath?  
Hop Sing seeing the little boy’s discomfort shooed Hoss and Little Joe out of the washroom. Ben and Hop Sing washed the little one from head to toe. When Hop Sing went to wash the youngster’s private parts the little boy put his hands down to prevent him from touching him.  
“Little boy let Hop Sing wash. No want boy to get sick from being dirty.” Hop Sing said in a no nonsense voice.  
Sparky recognizing that voice took his hands away and let Hop Sing do what he wanted to do to get him squeaky clean. When he was clean to Hop Sing’s satisfaction, hair washed from the blood and all he wrapped the child in a big towel. Then he set about redressing the wound on his head and treating all the bruises he found that the little boy had from his fall. Then he dressed the little mite in a clean nightshirt and wrapped the child into a warm blanket. Ben carried him back up to his room. 

Hop Sing stripped and re-made the bed with clean sheets and then tucked the little boy back in bed.  
“Little boy stay in bed until Hop Sing say he can get out. Okay?” ‘Boring! Stay in bed and do what? I’m not sleepy. My head hurts some though, but Maybe after they leave I can get out of bed and look out the window. At least there are interesting things out there to watch.’

Hop Sing made Sparky drink one of his concoctions and before long the youngster had again drifted off to sleep. 

Hop Sing looked at Ben, “Boy sleep now. Needs sleep to heal.  
“  
“Yes Hop Sing. I think he’s going to be all right now.”  
“Little boy full of mischief, not easy to handle.”  
“I know. Once he’s feeling better he’ll be into things again. I just wish I knew where he was so determined to go the other night.”  
“Boy seek family.”  
“How do you know Hop Sing?”  
“Family strong feeling, Boy no leave mine until taken away. Know nothing else.”  
“Do you think he’s missing being at the mine?”  
“Maybe, maybe boy look for family in mine.”

Ben thought about this. He wasn’t too sure just what he would do with the information, but mulled it over in his mind. He still had to deal with the little boy and what he had done to get himself in his present condition. He wondered if they needed to put a bolt on the doors and decided that he really didn’t like that idea. He would have to teach Sparky that leaving without permission and getting into that stall with Cochise just wasn’t acceptable. He wished the little boy knew how to write. Then he could have him write sentences about not leaving and being disobedient in regard to getting into that stall with Cochise. This way his choices of discipline were pretty limited. He wasn’t terribly thrilled with spanking the child again. He had just recovered pretty well from his last round of swats. He’d have to think on this for a while. 

****

Sparky woke and sat up in bed. He was still pretty sore, but hungry and bored. 

‘I’m going to get out of bed and go over to the window and look out. There’s no one around to swat me now.’

Just as Sparky began to climb out of bed the door to his room opened.

‘Oh oh, someone’s coming in, I better get back in bed!’

Sparky scrambled back onto the bed and looked innocent. 

“Little boy had better get back in bed. No get out of bed until Hop Sing say!” Hop Sing scolded.  
He set the boy up in a sitting position and gave him some broth with a piece of bread and the child ate it all. Then he became sleepy again and Hop Sing tucked him back up into bed.  
***

Ben Cartwright went into town. He walked into the Sheriff’s office. Roy Coffee rose to his feet from the paper work he had been doing  
“Hi Ben, what brings you into town?”  
“I was wondering if you heard anything more from the sheriff in Silver City about his investigation regarding Sparky?”  
I haven’t heard a thing Ben. Not since the last report.”  
“I was thinking of going on over there and perhaps bring the child with me.”  
“Well… I guess it would be okay, do ya plan ta go up ta the mine as well?”  
“It wouldn’t be a bad idea I suppose, but I would want to talk to the sheriff first before I did anything like that. The little mite was trying to run away again  
and I would like to talk to the miners to see if there were any possessions the boy’s grandfather may have had or if anything has been unearthed from the landslide  
that could give us any clues as to his origins.”  
“You might want to check with the Doc to see if he thinks that would be a good idea. You wouldn’t want to do anything to harm the little tyke. He sure is a  
cute kid Ben.”  
“Cute yes, but also a real handful. I still can’t believe that little mite got the front door open as well as the barn door and ended up on Cochise’s back  
and got thrown by the horse in the middle of the night. We found him in the morning unconscious in her stall. That was just a couple of days ago. The  
little thing sure is driven. He’s still recovering, but I suspect it won’t be long before he’s up and running around again. Kids that age seem to have  
an ability to bounce back that we don’t have when we get older.”  
Roy smiled. “You can say that again. We don’t tend to bounce as easily now as when we were young.”  
“Well if I decide to go will you wire the sheriff for me and tell him I’ll be coming?”  
“Sure thing Ben. No problem.”

Ben strode over to Paul Martin’s office. Ben called out as he entered the Doctor’s office, “Paul! Are you here?”  
Paul Martin came out of the living quarters of the house and smiled at Ben. “Hello Ben what brings you here? Is Sparky okay?”  
“Oh, the little one is getting along all right for now. He has been sleeping mostly and Hop Sing has been giving him medicine to keep him quiet I think.  
I want to talk to you about him though.”  
“Let’s go into my office then.”

Paul led the way into his comfortable office where he wrote in his patient’s folders and kept records of his patients illnesses and treatments. Etc. Paul  
settled into his chair behind his desk and invited Ben to take a comfortable seat across from him. “What can I do for you Ben?”  
“I want to get your opinion on something Paul. The sheriff in Silver City has given us no more information about the boy and I would like to take him to the mine  
With me and see what I can find out. See if there are any possessions or if anyone there knows anything more than they have told the sheriff about the little  
one. Hop sing believes Sparky has a drive to go back to the mine to find his family and that was why he did what he did trying to escape in the night on  
Little Joes’s horse. I haven’t punished him for that yet and I’m not sure that I will now. I think we need to resolve this issue first. I want to know  
more about what happened to this child and that he truly is the child that the miners allover are talking about. I find it amazing that even at my own mine  
the people knew about this child, but when I visited the mine recently it was the first I had heard of him. I don’t’ think that the miners are telling everything they may know to the sheriff. I don’t want to do more harm than good by taking the child with me.”  
“I don’t think it would harm him Ben as long as you stayed with him to protect him from whatever danger may come along.  
“Maybe I’ll bring Little Joe along. He and Sparky seem to have a good connection with each other. “That may not be a bad idea either.”

Paul poured them each a cup of coffee. “Otherwise how is the little one doing?”  
“Well, he sure can get into a lot of mischief. We try to give him as many hugs and show him as much love as we can, but we have had to Sparky proof the upstairs windows. Adam created a device so he can’t open the windows. Hop Sing found him standing on a chair leaning out the window going  
after a butterfly and he swore the child was going to fall to his death. Hop Sing spanked him for that. Adam spanked him for holding wooden toys over the fireplace and I swatted him for getting into the stall with Cochise a little while back. Poor little thing had a sore bottom for a while. I’d say the little one is learned very well when he is going to get swatted or spanked. He’s so cute the way he puts his little hands behind him to cover his little bottom to protect it.”  
Paul laughed. ”Well, Ben it doesn’t surprise me at all. I am glad to hear he is doing better. I suggest he be kept in bed as long as you can keep him there and get as much rest as he can. Being unconscious for that period of time and being so ill afterward we don’t want the little one to relapse.”  
“Oh, I think Hop Sing can see to that.” Ben finished his cup of coffee and shook Paul’s hand. “Thanks Paul, I’m not sure that I will go, but it seems to make sense to me. I’ll let you know what I decide.”  
“All right Ben, but be certain Sparky is fully recovered from this little episode before you decide to take him on any long trips okay?”  
“Of course Paul, I wouldn’t consider it unless he was well enough for the trip. That’s a pretty long trip for a little one like him.”  
“You’re right about that Ben, it could also be tiring for you having to tote him on your horse with you the whole way. I want you to be aware that after this little episode with being thrown off Cochise he may also be afraid to get back up on a horse and you may have to take that slow. Don’t force him the first time, if he reacts negatively to going up on the horse. Coax and work with him to not be afraid Ben.”  
“You’re right Paul, I’m glad you told me that. I might not have thought of it myself.”  
“Well, take care Ben. Let me know what you decide. Also if you do decide to spank him for this last little episode it probably won’t hurt him any, that is other than his little bottom.”  
“Thanks Paul, I’ll keep that in mind.” Ben laughed and strode out of the office. 

Chapter 18

After several days Sparky had recovered from his injuries. He was running around and playing again like the episode had never happened. Ben contemplated what he should do about both punishing the boy now that so much time had gone by and going to Silver City to see if he could find out anything further about the child. He realized that the little one had already taken root in his heart and didn’t want to give him up, but knew that if there was any chance the child had any family what so ever they had first rights to the little one. He walked out into the kitchen to talk to Hop Sing.  
“Hop Sing. I want to ask you something.”  
“Yes Mister Cartwright?”  
“If I decide to punish Sparky by spanking him for what he did to get hurt will he be able to understand?”  
“Mister Cartwright, Boy know more than boy shows.”  
“What do you mean Hop Sing?”  
“Boy smart boy or boy no survive so long in mine camp. Boy will understand if Mister Cartwright take time to explain.”  
“Do you think I’m being too harsh?”  
“Mister Ben never too harsh, Mister Ben discipline with love.”  
Ben noticed that Hop Sing had changed from Mister Cartwright to the more informal Mister Ben. Ben understood that Hop Sing had strong feelings for the boy as he only used this more informal form of address when he felt a strong affection for the child Ben was discussing. It didn’t matter if it were Adam, Hoss or Little Joe and now Sparky had apparently fallen into that same realm. 

“Hop Sing, what do you think about me taking Sparky to Silver City and maybe back to the Green Backs mine?”  
“Might help boy, but must be very careful.”  
“In what way should I be careful Hop Sing?”  
“Mine people must not know you are wanting to know about boy. Mine people must think you one of them, not outsider.”  
“Hmm…Do you mean I should pretend I’m a miner looking for work?”  
“Must gain trust if Mister Ben want to learn anything from miners. Miners no talk around outsider.”

Ben knew Hop Sing was right both about Sparky and about the miners. He would have to give the Silver City venture more thought. He did know however he was going to have to deal with his little charge. Ben sighed. This was the one part of parenting he always hated. Both Paul Martin and Hop Sing had let him know in their own way that a spanking for this situation was appropriate. He supposed he would have to go through with it for the child’s sake. He really wished it could wait until after he went to Silver City, but if he didn’t make it clear to the youngster now that he wanted him to not take off on his own again he would have to do it later anyway if the little one decided he needed to try again. 

****

Ben went to the porch and watched the little boy playing with one of the barn cats. He called, “Sparky! Come here!”

‘Oh oh, that Pa man is calling me. He sounds like I’m in some kind of trouble. I haven’t done anything I know of that is wrong lately.’

Sparky came to Ben and Ben picked him up and hugged him.  
“Well little one, are you feeling pretty good today?”  
Sparky nodded his head. 

Does your head hurt?”  
Sparky shook his head.  
Do you hurt anywhere?”  
Sparky again shook his head in the negative.  
“Good to hear that Sparky. You and I need to have a little talk young man.”

‘Uh oh, this doesn’t sound good. I’m not sure I like his little talks.’

Ben carried Sparky up stairs to his room and closed the door. He pulled out the chair that was in the room and sat down. He then stood the child up in front of him.

‘oh, I got a funny feeling in my stomach. I’m scared.’

“Sparky boy, look at me.”  
The little mite looked up into Ben’s dark chocolate eyes with his large grey ones.  
“I know you might be a bit nervous about our talk Sparky, but you have a right to feel that way.”

‘Oh yes, nervous. I still don’t think I like this.’

“Sparky I know that you knew you shouldn’t have left the house the night you got hurt, am I right?”

‘Uh oh, not supposed to , uhm… I wasn’t supposed to leave the house, yes, I remember I was told that.’

Sparky nodded his head. 

“leaving the house, especially in the middle of the night without one of us being with you was naughty Sparky. Do you understand?”

‘Uh oh, naughty, I think I’m in trouble.’

Sparky nodded. 

“Do you know you are not supposed to leave the house or the yard without someone being with you?”

‘I just let you know that I knew I wasn’t supposed to leave the house without someone being with me, especially at night!’

The boy nodded his head more vigorously this time. 

“Good, I just wanted to be certain you understood that. Now, do you understand that you were not supposed to go into the horse’s stall?”

‘Yeah, I knew that. Why do you suppose I sat on the stall wall instead of going in with the horse?’

Sparky nodded, indicating he did know that. 

“You also knew you were not supposed to bother Cochise, and you were told that you could get hurt if you were in the stall with the horse weren’t you?” 

‘Uhm… Uh… I think I am going to get spanked. Another not supposed to, Uh Oh. I think I’m in real trouble now.’ 

Sparky nodded assent again. 

Ben sighed. “Sparky, I am going to have to punish you for doing the things you were not supposed to do. I wish you could have spoken to me and told me what you were thinking in order for one of us to help you, but you chose not to. I know you can speak because when you were sick you spoke loud and clearly.”

‘I did? I don’t remember. I don’t like to talk about the bad things. I don’t want to talk at all.’

Ben then took the boy into his lap and hugged him tight.  
“Oh baby, I don’t like what I’m about to do any more than you’re going to like me doing it.”

Ben then stood the child in front of him a little bit away from him. “Sparky, look at me.”  
Sparky looked into the dark chocolate eyes of Ben Cartwright.

“Sparky what you did was disobedient and deceitful Those two things are things I don’t like my children to practice without being punished. You were disobedient when you left the house without someone being with you. You were deceitful because you knew you weren’t supposed to leave the house and sneaked out. You were disobedient when you went in and bothered Cochise and going into her stall. I am going to have to give you a spanking for these things Sparky. This spanking will hurt for a bit longer than the ones you’ve received so far.”

‘What! A spanking that will make my bottom hurt longer? He’s gonna kill me!’

Sparky made to bolt from the room, but Ben seeing the slight flicker in the boy’s eyes anticipated this and held him in place by his shoulders. 

“Sparky, the spanking will hurt, but I promise you you will live through it. Just ask any of the boys. They will tell you this.”

‘I remember. Adam said he had gotten spanked on his bare bottom when he was a little boy too, he’s still living and a man, not a boy now.” ‘

Sparky was still nervous. He didn’t want a spanking that would hurt longer than the ones he had already experienced. Those had hurt a lot. 

Ben seeing how nervous the child was getting decided not to prolong the inevitable.  
“Do you understand why you are going to be spanked Sparky?”  
Sparky nodded slowly.  
“All right. I’m going to have you take down your britches and underpants and come over my knee now.”  
Sparky looked at him.

‘You want me to take down my own britches and underpants?!’

Seeing the questioning look Ben nodded to the boy. Sparky slowly pulled down his clothing and after his bottom was bare crawled across Ben’s knees. Ben adjusted the little boy so he was as comfortable as he could be and said, “Sparky I want you to stay as still as you can for your spanking okay?”  
The little boy nodded.  
Ben patted the child’s bottom in warning and began the spanking. He brought his hand down hard enough to sting, but not full force because the youngster was so small and young. Sparky let out a sound of pain. Ben proceeded to give Sparky a sound spanking. When he was through the little boy was sobbing so hard he could hardly breathe. 

‘Oooh! My bottom is on fire! It hurts!’

Ben rubbed the boy’s back until he wasn’t crying quite so hard and then stood him up and fixed his clothes for him. 

‘Oh, I won’t ever do those not supposed to things again! My bottom hurts!’

Sparky flung himself into Ben’s arms and Ben held the child until he was all cried out. Then he laid him face down on the bed and sat next to him rubbing his back.  
“Oh baby, I know that hurt, but you need to learn that doing things that are dangerous isn’t good for you and we worry about you when you do these things. We love you very much and don’t want you to do those things ever again. You are forgiven now and we’ll begin again with a empty slate okay?”

‘Oh I’m forgiven? I can begin again, like with Adam and Little Joe?’

Ben bent low and gave the little boy a hug and continued to rub his back until he was asleep. 

*****

When Ben went downstairs Hop Sing was in the kitchen. When Ben went in to get a cup of coffee Hop Sing said, ”Mister Ben now all is behind both you and little boy, can start new.”  
“Yes Hop Sing. That was a very hard thing for me to do.”  
“Being parent always hard.” Hop Sing gave Ben’s shoulder a squeeze. 

****

When Sparky woke his little bottom was still on fire. 

‘Oh, my bottom! I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down ever again!’

The little boy gingerly scooted out of bed and attempted to sit on the bed, but immediately jumped dup and rubbed his tender bottom to get the sting out. Tears came to his eyes and he then flung himself onto his bed and cried hard. 

*****

Ben went up to check on Sparky after about an hour or so. He wanted to be certain the little one was all right. He still worried just how much the little tyke understood because he wouldn’t communicate with them. Opening the door to Sparky’s room he saw the small child flung face down on his bed crying. Ben sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the boy’s back.  
“Oh baby, I know you hurt.” Ben then gathered Sparky into his arms and cuddled him against his chest being careful of his sore bottom. He rocked the child back and forth until his sobs subsided again. Ben wiped the child’s tears and continued to hold him close. His heart was breaking for this little mite and he blinked back tears of his own.  
Chapter 19

“Sparky, we need to talk about some things I’m not sure you understand. I don’t know what kind of family life you have had. It seems that you really don’t understand about living in a family. Do you understand what a family is Sparky?”

‘Family, lots of people who take care of you?’

Sparky just looked at Ben with those big grey eyes and Ben could see the questioning look in the child’s eyes. 

“Sparky, most families have a Mama, a Papa and some children. Sometimes there may be a Grandpa or a Grandma or both living all together.” Ben explained.

‘Mama, Grandpa and me lived all together. That must be a family.’

Sparky nodded. 

“In most families the Mama does the cooking, cleaning, makes the food you eat, takes care of you when you are sick. They give lots of hugs and sometimes swat you on the bottom when you are naughty.”

‘Mama did that before she went to sleep and wouldn’t wake up. Grandpa would sometimes spank me when I was naughty too, before he went into that black hole and didn’t come back.’

Tears came to the boy’s eyes again. Ben caught a glimpse of the intense pain the child was feeling and hugged him tight and dried the little teardrops that came one by one down his little face and that clung to his little blonde eye lashes. 

“Oh baby, I don’t mean to make you feel sad.” Ben held the child until the tears stopped again. 

When Ben judged that the child was ready to listen and pay attention again he went on.

“In this family where you are living I am the Papa. It is my job to make sure the family has food to put on the table, provide a warm and safe place to live like this house, work so the family can have clothing and other things the family needs. It is also my job to teach the children important things like following rules, to behave well and to help them to be honest, respectful and the kind of person that anyone would be proud to love and to call friend. Do you understand?”

‘Teach children to be good so they grow up to be good people. Grandpa said that when he spanked me.’ 

Sparky nodded again. 

Ben held the child for a while gathering his thoughts before going on. 

“In this family Hop Sing is kind of like the Mama. He takes good care of us. He cooks, cleans, scolds us, makes sure we have all we need. Do you understand?”

‘Hop Sing like Mama? Hmm… yes. He cooks, cleans, swats me when I’m not supposed to do things.’

Sparky nodded his head again. 

“Sparky, because you don’t have a family of your own right now this is your family. You have to understand that we love you and want you to be safe and to do that you will need to follow the rules. I am the Papa and because I am I know what is best for the children and it is my job to make the rules. That is why there are things you are supposed to do like go to bed when you are told, to stop doing something if you are told no, things like that. If you don’t do what you are supposed to do it also is my job to teach you by doing something you may not like, like spank you, give you a swat on your bottom, slap your hand or stand you in a corner for a while. I may send you to your room as well, but I will always tell you why you are being punished and I will always forgive you for it and we can start again. The same thing goes for doing things you are not supposed to do, like leaving the house without permission, going into the horses stalls, writing on things you’re not supposed to, things like that. ” 

‘Oh, yes, those not supposed to things. Now there are things I’m supposed to do too? Hmm…’

Ben could see Sparky was a bit confused. “I know this may be a bit confusing, but I will try to tell you what the things are that you’re supposed and not supposed to do. I think that is why you’ve been having such a tough time and keep getting into trouble.” 

‘Yeah, getting into trouble. I don’t like that.’

Sparky gave Ben one of his little shy smiles. 

“Okay, Sparky you may go downstairs and play with your blocks and animals for a while. Lunch should be ready soon.” Ben put the boy on his feet and they walked out of the room together. 

*****

Little Joe was eating lunch with Mitch and Seth.  
“How’s Sparky doing Little Joe after his fall?”  
“He’s all right now. You would never even know he got hurt.”  
“Did ya Pa spank him?”  
“Not yet. I’m not sure if he will. He says that he has had a really rough time and that he was only trying to find his family”

Linda Kelly came up then hearing this and said, “If he grew up in a mine his family must have been a bunch of moles! No wonder he’s so dumb, he has a brain of a rodent!” Linda laughed and the other children laughed as well. 

Mitch saw Little Joe tense and put a warning hand on his arm, “Don’t Little Joe, she isn’t worth getting in trouble over.”

“Little Joe is afraid of getting a tanning from his daddy!” Linda taunted.  
“Well, maybe if your daddy gave your backside a tanning you would be better behaved!” Little Joe said hotly.  
“My daddy is civilized, not a barbarian like yours who beats on his children. My daddy never hits me!” Linda said triumphantly.  
“Yeah, then Miss Jones must not be civilized either because she knows how to use her switch and maybe she needs to use it on you for being such a brat!” 

Linda began to cry and ran to Miss Jones. “Miss Jones, Miss Jones, Little Joe Cartwright is being mean to me! He said you were uncivilized because you switched the children in school!”

‘Oh that little liar! Now I’m going to get in trouble because of her!’ Little Joe thought to himself.  
“Joseph Cartwright! Come here!” Miss Jones called to him.  
Little Joe went over to Miss Jones. “Well, young man, you think I’m uncivilized because I use a switch on naughty children in my schoolroom do you?”  
“No Ma’am, I didn’t say that.”  
“Then what did you say?”  
“I… Uhm… I …” Little Joe couldn’t say that he had said that Linda needed to be switched. Then he would have to tell Miss Jones what Linda had said about Sparky and he just couldn’t repeat that about the little boy.  
“Go inside Little Joe and stand in the corner.”  
Little Joe gave his friends a look and went inside. 

*****

Adam and Hoss rode in from the south pasture where they had been repairing fence. They saw Sparky come out of the house to see who was coming. Adam bent down and scooped the little boy up and plopped him onto the front of his saddle. 

‘Oooh my bottom! That hurts!’

Sparky let out a sound of pain and Adam scooped him up off the hard saddle. “Sorry Squirt, I didn’t know you had a sore bottom. What did you get into now?” 

“Papa taught me that a sore bottom is what happens when I leave the house or go into the stall with the horse.’ 

Sparky gave Adam a look that made him chuckle. “Oh, I guess he must have taught you a lesson about sneaking out and doing what you did to get hurt in the barn huh?”

‘You got it Adam’

Sparky just nodded. Adam hugged him and then handed him off to Hoss. “Be careful, he has a tender backside.”  
“Hey there little one. I guess that having a lesson taught by Pa isn’t much fun is it?”

Sparky shook his head. Hoss walked Chub into the barn carrying Sparky in with him. Sparky hadn’t really notice he was up on the horse and Hoss bent down and put Sparky on his feet before dismounting. Adam came in shortly after leading Sport.

Hoss folded a horse blanket up and placed it on top of some hay bales and perched Sparky on top of it. “Is that okay?”

‘My bottom still stings, but it’s okay.’

Sparky nodded.  
Good, you stay up there while Adam and me take care of the horses okay?”  
Sparky nodded again.

*****

Miss Jones came into the schoolroom and sat down at her desk. She wrote a note to Ben and handed it to Little Joe. “You give this note to your father Little Joe. You may stay in the corner until the class comes in. Then I will have to punish you.”  
Little Joe was mad. He knew he should have told Miss Jones what Linda said, but just couldn’t do it. He sighed. He would just have to take his punishment.

When the class was called back in Miss Jones said, “Little Joe Cartwright is going to be punished for saying that I was uncivilized for switching children in the schoolroom.”  
Mitch Devlin and Seth Pruitt both shot up their hands at the same time.  
“Yes boys?”  
Mitch and Seth both stood up. “Miss Jones Mitch began, Little Joe never said anything of the kind!” Seth said, “Linda Kelly was teasing Little Joe about the little boy Sparky who is staying at his house. She said that because he had lived at a mine his family must have been moles and that he had the brain of a rodent!”  
Mitch picked it up again, “Little Joe was going to say something to Linda, but he didn’t and then she teased him about being afraid of getting a tanning and she told him his father was uncivilized because he tanned him.” Seth then picked it up again. “Then Little Joe asked her if you were uncivilized because you switched children in school and that was when she ran to you and told you that Little Joe had said you were uncivilized for switching children in school.” Mitch cut in again. “Miss Jones, it isn’t fair to get Little Joe into trouble when it was Linda who started it and told a lie about it.” 

Miss Jones looked at Little Joe and she could see he was blinking back tears. She then understood the reason Little Joe hadn’t defended himself was because he had felt hurt by what Linda Kelly had said. 

“Little Joe, it looks like I have treated you unfairly. Please give me back the note I gave you before.”  
Little Joe looked at Miss Jones in surprise, but handed back the note.  
“You may take your seat Little Joe.” Miss Jones tore up the note she had written. 

“I will not tolerate anyone in this class speaking badly of that poor little boy Sparky who is staying with Mr. Cartwright. He is a little boy with some problems, but we need to be understanding, not critical of the child.” Miss Jones looked at Linda.  
“Linda, come up here.”  
“Yes Miss Jones.” Linda went up to the front of the room.  
“You will stand in the corner young lady. You will write 100 times each “I will not lie” and “I will not say unkind things about others.” You will stay after school to do that and I will be sending a note home with you as well.

Linda looked shocked. She had never had to write sentences before and she had never had to stay after school before. She hadn’t even had to stand in the corner before either. Miss Jones took the child by her shoulders and marched her into the corner. “You stay there young lady until I give you permission to leave the corner. If you move I’ll take my switch to your backside.”  
Linda stood in the corner as she had been told. 

Chapter 20

Adam and Hoss went back out to check the fencing on the north pasture for the afternoon. Ben worked on the books while Sparky played with his toys near the hearth. Hop Sing came in about the middle of the afternoon with a tray with cookies and a glass of milk and a cup of coffee. “Mister Cartwright and little one need snack now.”  
Ben looked up and said, “Thank you Hop Sing.”  
Sparky went over to the table and Ben taking a cushion plopped it down on the chair. He gave the little one his glass of milk and sitting next to him drank his coffee. Between them they ate all the cookies.  
“Did you like that Sparky?”  
Sparky nodded his head and gave Ben another one of his small shy smiles. Ben tousled the boy’s hair and said, “How would you like to go for a ride with me?”  
Sparky shook his head.  
“No?”

‘yes, I don’t want to go for a ride. My bottom hurts too much to sit on the saddle I found that out when Adam put me up with him.’

Ben then guessed at the boy’s refusal. “Is your bottom too sore?”

‘Yep, now you know.’

Sparky nodded. 

“Well, we can fix that if you really want to go.”

‘Really? How can you fix my sore bottom?’

Sparky looked at Ben questioningly.  
“Do you want to go?”  
Sparky nodded. 

Ben took the cushion from the chair and brought it outside with him. Sparky followed him. 

Ben placed the cushion on the hay bales and parked Sparky there while he saddled Buck. He walked the horse out of his stall and Sparky’s eyes grew large as he looked at the size of the horse. Ben noticed this and said, “Sparky, Buck is a big horse, but you’ve been on him before with me and you know I won’t let anything happen to you when you ride on him with me.”  
Ben mounted Buck and slowly brought the horse alongside the hay bales. Then he said, “Sparky, stand up and hand me the cushion you’re sitting on. The Little boy scrambled to his feet on top of the hay bale and handed Ben the cushion. Ben placed it in front of him and then reached out and Sparky went into Ben’s arms and Ben settled him on the cushion in front of him and they exited the barn at a slow walk. 

Sparky tensed at first, but with his bottom comfortable and Ben’s arms around him he relaxed after a while and settled back into Ben’s arms. Ben decided to go up to lake Tahoe. He just wanted to get out of the house for a while and the boy had never seen the lake. 

****

Little Joe left the school yard. “Hey guys, thanks for sticking up for me in there.”  
“Aw Joe, it wasn’t anything. I just couldn’t see old Jonesy letting you have it and you getting tanned by your old man for something that little brat did.” Mitch said.  
“Yeah, you’re right Little Joe, she’s the one who needs a tanning.” Seth replied.  
“Well, I guess I’d better get going before my Pa really does get my hide for being late.”  
The boys laughed and Little Joe headed home. 

****

Ben rode along at an easy pace with the small child in front of him and watched the little boy’s face as they broke through the trees and he saw the lake for the very first time. The little boy’s eyes grew wide and round at the sight. “Sparky, this is Lake Tahoe. It’s a very beautiful place isn’t it?”  
Sparky nodded. He started to try to slide down and Ben said, “No Sparky, let me put you down. It will be easier.”

Ben bent down and put the little boy on his feet. “You stay right there until I come down.”  
Sparky stood there while Ben dismounted and then Ben tucked Sparky’s cushion under his arm and tied buck to a tree. Then he squeezed the cushion into his saddle bag for safe keeping. Ben went over to the boy and taking his hand said, ”Let’s go down to the water.” They strolled down to the beach and up to the water. Ben bent down and put his hand in the cold water. Sparky did the same and jerked his hand out of the water at the unexpected coldness. Ben laughed and then Sparky tried it again. “It may be cold, but it is fun to swim in and play in when we come for a picnic. We will do that one day soon.” Ben then turned to the child. “Sparky, you must never come up to the water without one of the family with you. The water can be dangerous because you don’t know how to swim. Do you understand?”

‘Hmm… a supposed to thing? Or… a not supposed to thing?’

Ben could see the boy thinking. “This is a not supposed to thing Sparky. “You are not supposed to be near the water without a family member with you is that understood?”

Sparky nodded. 

“Good. If I ever find you near or in the water without any of us with you I will have to spank your bottom like I did today. Do you understand?”

‘Oh yes, I don’t want to be spanked like you spanked me today, that hurt my bottom a whole lot.’

Sparky nodded vigorously and put his hands behind him to ward off any smacks that might be headed his way.  
Ben smiled and tousled his hair and then taking the child’s hand walked with him along the beach in the sand. 

*****

Little Joe rode up into the yard and Saw Adam and Hoss had already come in.  
Hoss looked up as Little Joe rode up. “Hi there little brother, how did things go in school today?”  
“Terrible. The next time Linda Kelly says something mean about Sparky I’m going to smack her and I don’t care if Pa tans me for it either!”  
“Whoa there Little Joe,” Adam said, “I don’t think you really mean that do you?”  
“Well, no, I don’t really want a tanning, but Adam, she said Sparky came from a family of moles because of him having lived at the mine and then said he had the brain of a rodent!”  
“Well, Little Joe, I agree she shouldn’t have said those things, but remember that Pa says two wrongs don’t make a right.” Hoss told his little brother. “You hold onto your temper little brother. You know Pa’ll tan ya good ifn ya don’t”  
“I know Hoss, but sometimes it is really hard.”  
“I know brother, there’s lots of times I’d like to pound someone, but I know if I did Pa would tan me within an inch of my life and I don’t relish not being able to sit down for a week.” Hoss replied.  
Little Joe laughed then and felt a whole lot better. 

*****

Ben and Sparky rode up into the yard and the three boys watched as they rode up. All of them rolled their eyes when they saw Sparky perched on a cushion on the saddle in front of their father. 

‘Well, the old man does know how to get what he wants! Why didn’t he ever offer me a cushion to sit on after a spanking and having to ride a horse?’ Adam thought to himself.

‘Now would you look at that. I’ll be danged if the little tyke doesn’t have Pa wrapped around his little finger!’ Hoss thought.

‘Hmm.. I always thought that riding with a cushion on my saddle would have been a good idea, but Pa would never let me do it.’ Little Joe thought.

Ben looked at the faces of his sons and grinned a bit sheepishly, “Well, it was the only way I could take Sparky with me and I didn’t think it was fair for Hop Sing to have to deal with him on wash day.” 

All three boys winked at each other and went about their business. 

****

Little Joe brought his homework down to work on the dining room table. He just wanted more room to spread out his work. He wasn’t one for homework, but knew his father wouldn’t brook not doing it. Sparky crawled up on a chair, sitting on his knees because his bottom ached. He watched Little Joe intently as he wrote out his arithmetic problems. Little Joe caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and was just in time to prevent Sparky armed with a pencil aimed at writing on his homework. “No Sparky!” Joe smacked Sparky’s hand. I told you you can only make pencil marks on a piece of paper one of us gives you!” 

‘I only wanted to make those squiggly marks you are making on that paper! You hurt my hand and now you have my pencil!’

Sparky began to cry.  
“Oh come on now Sparky, don’t cry. Here, you can have this piece of paper.” Little Joe took a page out of his writing tablet and pushed it over to Sparky with a pencil. “You make sure you only make pencil marks on that paper now. If I catch you drawing on the table cloth I’ll take you over there to Pa and he’ll swat you on your bottom. If your bottom is sore you won’t like that one bit I can tell you.” Little Joe warned.  
Sparky nodded his understanding. 

Ben glanced up from his newspaper over at Little Joe when he heard a smack. He listened for a moment and realizing that Little Joe had everything under control went back to his newspaper. 

Sparky got bored with his pencil and paper. He got down and wandered over to Adam. Adam was reading a book. Sparky placed his little hands on the pages and Adam covered them with his own. “What is it Sparky?”  
Sparky just looked at Adam and then tried to rip a page from Adam’s book. Adam caught the little hands quickly before they could cause any damage. “Oh no you don’t squirt. Don’t do that Sparky.” Adam picked up the little boy and put him in front of his toys. “You may play with your toys.”  
Sparky took one of his wooden animals and threw it at Adam hitting him in the chest. Adam was taken aback. “What did you do that for little boy?”  
Sparky said nothing.  
Adam got down on his level and looked the child in the eye. “Sparky, we don’t throw toys or other hard things at each other. Someone could get hurt do you understand?”

‘Hurt?’

Adam could see the questioning look in Sparky’s big grey eyes. “Sparky, if you would have hit me in the face with this you might have caused me to have a bruise or a black eye. Do you remember how bad your eye hurt when Little Joe accidentally pushed you?”

‘Oh yeah, that hurt!’

Sparky nodded.

Well you could have hurt me the same way. “If you ever throw something like this at me again I’ll spank you do you understand?”

‘Spank me? Only Papa can spank me.’

“Yes, I will spank you. I’m old enough to be like Pa. When he goes away I am left in charge. Then I do all the things Pa does.”

‘Pa’s spank children to teach them. Adam is a Pa too?’

Adam could see Sparky thinking.

“I know it can be confusing Sparky, but when a child is old enough like me then I can take the responsibility of a Pa and be in charge of you. The same goes for Hoss and Little Joe. That is why he smacked you on the hand before, to teach you not to touch something you were told you were not supposed to touch.”

‘Oh oh another not supposed to.’

Now do you understand?”  
Sparky still looked confused. 

Adam sighed and looked over at Ben. Ben just smiled at him. “I think you are doing all right Adam, keep at it until you are certain he understands.”  
Adam tried again. “Sparky the bottom line is if you ever throw anything at me again like you just did I will smack you on your bottom because Pa gives me permission to do that.” 

‘oh, you can spank me because Papa says so.’

This time when Sparky nodded Adam knew from the look in his eye that he understood. 

Ben then put down his newspaper and said, “Sparky, you’ve had a long day boy and I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”  
Sparky shook his head.  
“What do you mean no. You are supposed to go to bed when one of us tells you to.”

‘Uh oh, now a supposed to. I guess I had better go to bed or I’ll get spanked.’

Sparky nodded then and Ben sent him upstairs. “I’ll be there in a moment. After Ben heard Sparky close his door he grinned at his boys. “Poor kid hasn’t got a chance with all four of us looking out for him as well as Hop Sing.” They all laughed and Ben went upstairs to put the little one to bed. 

Chapter 21

Adam was working on replacing a wheel on the buckboard with Hoss helping him.  
Hoss, let’s lift the wagon bed on the count of three and we’ll get the block under it.”  
“Okay Adam, one…two…three!” They lifted and Hoss shoved the block under with his foot. “There ya go brother.”  
“Thanks brother.” 

Sparky had come out into the yard with Little Joe.  
“Hi Adam, Hoss, how ya doing with the wheel?”  
“Okay Little Joe. Now we just got to get this broken one off and replace it with the new one and we’re all ready again.” Hoss replied. Sparky ran up to the big man and reached up his arms. Hoss picked him up and hugged him and then tickled him. Sparky giggled. They loved to hear that giggle. He was so sweet. Then Adam came over. “Hey there Squirt, give old Adam a hug.” Sparky reached out and Sparky gave Adam a hug and Adam took him from Hoss and tossed him up in the air. “You know little one you weigh next to nothing. You need to eat more!”  
Sparky shook his head.  
“No?”  
Sparky shook his head and gave Adam his small shy smile.  
Adam gave him a hug.  
“Pa said I should keep an eye on him for a while. Hop Sing is tired of chasing him out of the kitchen.” Little Joe informed his brothers.  
Adam and Hoss both laughed.  
“Come on Sparky, let’s look at the horses in the corral.” Little Joe said taking the little boy by the hand and leading him toward the corral.  
“Little Joe, make sure he doesn’t climb on the fence, we don’t want him to fall into the corral with the horses!” Adam called.  
“Okay Adam, I will.”  
When they got to the corral Little Joe sat Sparky on the fence and sat up there next to him. “Sparky, ya not supposed to climb up on this fence or come near the corral without one of us being with ya. Do ya understand?”

‘Horses! Lot’s of horses!’

Little Joe took the boy’s hand and tipped his chin so he looked the boy in the eye. “Sparky, did ya hear what I said?”

‘ Not supposed to climb on fence, but look at all the horses!’

The little boy nodded.  
“Well ya had better remember because if any of us catches ya up here without one of us being with ya you’ll have a sore bottom again. Ya just got over ya last one and I don’t think ya want another one too soon.”

‘Uh uh, no spanking!’

They sat on the fence and watched the horses for a while. 

Ben saw the two little boys sitting on the fence watching the horses and he smiled to himself. He went up to them and said, “Little Joe, do you think it’s a good idea to teach Sparky to sit up here?”  
“He knows if he comes up here without one of us he’ll get spanked. I already told him that.”  
“You do know that is no guarantee that he won’t do it don’t you?”  
“Well…I don’t think he wants a sore bottom again any time soon.”  
“Little Joe, that never stopped you from doing things you shouldn’t. It still doesn’t stop you does it?”  
“Uhm, no.”  
“Then don’t think that just because you told Sparky this that he won’t do it because of a threat of a spanking.”  
“Yes sir.”  
They watched the horses for a while longer and then Ben picked Sparky up and set him on the ground and said, “Why don’t you two get ready and as soon as Hoss and Adam are done with the wagon we’ll all go fishing up at the lake.”  
“Really Pa?”  
Ben smiled, “Yes, really.”

The two little boys took off and went into the barn to get things ready.

Ben strolled over to his two other sons, “Boys, when you’re finished here we’re all going fishing.”  
“Great Pa, that’ll be fun.” Hoss said.  
“Yes Pa, we haven’t been for a while.” Adam said.  
“Well, I think Hop Sing needs some peace and quiet and besides I think he’d like some fish to cook up for dinner.”

****

They mounted and When Ben reached out to take Sparky up with him he shook his head. Adam had him in his arms and Sparky buried his face in Adam’s shoulder.  
Ben was confused.  
“What’s the matter Sparky?” Ben asked. He clung to Adam.  
Adam hugged the child. “Would you like to come up on Sport with me?”

‘Ride with Adam, yes.’

The little boy nodded in Adam’s chest.

Ben smiled then. “Here, hand him to me. I’ll hand him back once you get mounted.”

“Sparky I’m going to give you to Pa until I get up on my horse and then he’ll give you back to me okay?”

Sparky nodded and Adam handed him over to Ben. Ben grinned and hugged the boy, “You little scamp, you just wanted to ride with someone else today huh?”  
Sparky looked up at Ben with his large grey eyes, nodded his head and gave him a small shy smile. 

Once Adam was mounted Ben handed Sparky over and Adam rode him in front of him up to the lake. 

*****

When they got there Ben took the little mite from Adam and they tethered the horses and Hoss and Little Joe handled all the equipment and they got everything set up and settled in for some fishing. Ben sat Sparky on a rock near him. “You have to be very quiet and wait for the fish to tug on your line. He placed the child’s hand on his fishing pole. In a bit there was a tug and Ben began to pull in the line. When Sparky saw the fish flopping at the end of the line he jumped down off the rock and like a shot was in the water trying to grab the fish. Adam quickly put down his own pole and ran over to the child. Ben was so shocked he was frozen for a moment. Adam snatched up Sparky in one arm and He reached down and grabbing the line with the still flopping fish attached flung it up onto the beach. 

Sparky let out a howl at Adam snatching him out of the water and began to cry. 

‘I wanted to see the fish!’

Adam brought the sopping wet child back to Ben. 

Ben took Sparky from Adam and said, “Sparky, when the fish comes out of the water you mustn’t try to go swimming with it! He laughed. We have to bring it up out of the water and put it on a string and keep it cool until we have enough to eat. I bet you never saw a fish come out of the water like that before. Don’t cry now. It’s going to be all right. Look at you, you’re all wet!” Ben laughed at the boy’s shocked look. Adam had gotten the fish off the hook and put it on a string. He handed the fish to Sparky to look at. 

‘Yuck, slimy! Wet! Smelly!’

Adam and Ben laughed at the disgusted look Sparky gave the fish. 

“Pa, he’s all wet.” Adam said.  
“Don’t worry Adam, I remember all about little boys and water. I came prepared, there are dry clothes in my saddle bags for him.” Ben stripped Sparky’s sopping wet clothes off him. Once he was naked Adam had an idea. “Pa, let me take him into the water with me for a while. We’ll go a little ways down the shoreline so we won’t disturb the fish.”  
“Okay Adam, but keep a sharp eye on him. I don’t believe he knows how to swim.”  
“Don’t worry Pa, I’ll keep a careful eye on him.”

*****

 

Adam picked up the naked little boy and took him further down the shoreline away from the fishing to let him play in the water. Adam himself stripped  
and went into the lake and the two of them played splashing and frolicking in the water. Adam noticed the little boy was beginning to shiver and turn blue with the cold of the lake and thought it was time they went back and joined the others.  
Adam dressed and when they got back dug out the dry clothes Ben had packed in the saddle bags and helped Sparky get dressed. When they were both dressed and warm again Adam brought the little boy back to sit beside his father.  
They continued to catch a few more fish. This time when Ben caught another fish Sparky watched from his perch on the rock. Little Joe and Ben had caught quite a few fish and soon they were ready to return to the Ponderosa. When Adam went to pick up Sparky to hand him to Ben Sparky hugged Adam hard and then put his arms out toward Hoss.

“Okay Squirt, you’re telling me you like me, but that you want to ride with Hoss on the way home?”

‘Yeah, you got it.’

Hoss took the boy up in front of him and said, “Well now little one, ya sure ya want to ride way up here with me?”

Sparky nodded vigorously and Hoss laughed.

They took their time riding back and when they got there Hop Sing was right there hand out for the fish that Ben was holding onto.

“Look like good fishing”  
“Yes Hop Sing. We even had to fish Sparky out of the water.” Ben laughed. 

****

Hoss rode into the barn with the child still on the horse and then he plopped him onto the pile of hay bales and said, “Okay you little mite. You stay right  
there while old Hoss here puts Chub here into his stall and takes care of him okay?”

Sparky nodded.

Ben, Adam and Little Joe all came along too and Sparky watched with interest while the others took care of their horses.

‘Big horses. Too big for me.’

Sparky decided he wanted to see better and stood up on the hay bale. Ben seeing him said, “Sparky, sit down please. I don’t want you taking a tumble off those  
hay bales.”

Sparky ignored Ben’s admonishment and stood up anyway. When he took a couple of steps the hay bale he was standing on top of began to teeter and Hoss swooped him  
up off the hay bale and landed a hard swat on the seat of his pants. “Hey little one you were told not to do that!”

‘Oooh That hurt!’

Sparky rubbed his behind and tears were running down his face.

Hoss hugged the little boy to him. “I’m sorry if I hit you a bit hard Sparky, because I know you’re such a little mite, but you could have gotten hurt and Pa told  
you to sit down. You need to learn to listen and do what ya told sweetheart.”

‘I like being held by the big man Hoss, he holds me snug and tight and I feel safe. He does swat awfully hard though.’

Hoss dried his tears and seeing Ben was finished handed Sparky over to his father.

“Are you all right Sparky?”

Sparky rubbed his still stinging bottom and nodded. Ben hugged him and said, “Oh baby, you have to learn to do what you’re told. If you don’t I’m afraid  
you’re going to find yourself with a sore bottom.”

Sparky nodded and the others listening laughed.

Ben put the little boy on the ground and said, “Come on Sparky, let’s get you to the house. I think you could do with a bath.”

‘Ugh, a bath. I already took a bath in the lake with Adam.’

*****

When Ben came into the house with the little boy Hop Sing said, “Water all ready for little boy bath.”  
“Thanks Hop Sing.”  
“Plenty of water for Mister Cartwright and boys as well.”  
Ben grinned. “Thanks Hop Sing. I’ll get this little one done first. Then I think I’ll get Little Joe and then the rest of us will bathe.”  
“Very good.”

Ben walked Sparky into the wash house and let the little boy take off his clothes. His little bottom was quite red where Hoss had whacked him. Hoss was so  
big and Sparky so small that Hoss’s hand had covered the entire sitting down part of the boy’s bottom. Ben frowned a bit. He would have to have a talk with Hoss about this. He wasn’t comfortable with the results of his whack. Sparky wouldn’t test Hoss  
so very soon again or so very often after this, Ben thought.

****

After everyone had had their baths Hop Sing had finished cooking up the fish.  
“Everyone come to table. Time to eat.”  
“Okay Hop Sing, we’ll be right there!” Ben and the boys gathered around the table and said the blessing. Ben scooped up some fish and placed it on Sparky’s plate along with vegetables and potato. He cut up everything into bite sized pieces and placed the plate in front of the boy.

‘What’s this on my plate? I’m not sure I like it. It smells funny.’

Sparky pushed the fish around on his plate. He picked at the potato and vegetables, but didn’t touch the fish. 

“Sparky eat your fish.” Ben said.  
‘Fish? Where is the fish?’

Sparky looked at Ben with those big grey eyes. Ben realized the boy didn’t know that what he had on his plate was fish. Ben reached over and took the fork from the little boy and putting a piece of fish on the end of it said, “Open your mouth Sparky.”  
Sparky’s eyes widened. 

‘I don’t know that I want to put that in my mouth!’

Sparky kept his mouth closed tight. “Oh baby, come on. It tastes good. I promise you it does.”

Sparky looked at Ben and decided to let him put the morsel of fish in his mouth. To his surprise it did taste good and he liked it. 

Ben laughed at the surprised look on Sparky’s face. “See, I told you, you would like it!”

Ben handed the child back his fork and he finished all the fish on his plate. 

Chapter 22

Ben woke and being it was early lay in bed thinking. If he was going to go to Silver City he had to do it soon. Once they got into round up and things got busy on the ranch he wouldn’t have the time nor would he be able to take the time to go. Sparky seemed to be adjusting well and he hated to disrupt this now. He sighed. This would be a tough call. School would be out soon and it would be the ideal time. Little Joe wouldn’t miss any of his education and perhaps it would be a good idea if they all went together. He would have to talk to Adam and Hoss as well as Little Joe and see how they would feel about it. Hop Sing could also have a break then and visit with family. He would have to go into town tomorrow and ask Roy to wire the Sheriff in Silver City.  
He thought he would ask Hop Sing to prepare a picnic for them for after church today. Maybe that would be a nice diversion before having to face whatever was lurking back at the Green Backs mine for the child. Ben also thought he would pray for guidance in church this morning. 

*****

“Okay Little Joe, time to get up!” Ben woke his youngest son.  
Little Joe groaned and scooted down deeper into his covers. Ben saw the target he wanted and landed a hard swat on it. “Ow! Pa!”  
“I told you young man it was time to get up. I want you to get Sparky up as well or we’ll all be late for church!”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe said scrambling up and sitting on his bed so he no longer presented an available target to his father. 

Little Joe got dressed and then woke up Sparky.  
“Sparky, time to get up. Pa wants ya to go down for breakfast so he can get you dressed for church.”

‘Oh that church place again boring. I liked the music though.’

Sparky sat up in bed.

‘Oh, my bottom is still a bit sore from yesterday!’

Little Joe noticed him flinch and said, “Still a bit sore from Hoss’s swat yesterday huh?”

Sparky nodded.  
“Well, kid, you don’t want Hoss to be really mad at ya and give ya a real spanking. I can tell ya from experience ya have a hard time sitting down for at least a week. Take it from me, the voice of experience.”  
Sparky looked at Little Joe in surprise.  
“Don’t look so surprised Squirt. I get my share of swats too you know. Remember I got a pretty good spanking from Pa just after you arrived here.”  
Sparky thought about that and remembered that Little Joe had been sitting on a cushion that one day after he had received his first bare bottom spanking from Ben.  
“Well, enough talk of spankings. Let’s get going before it becomes more than just talk!”

The family finished their breakfast and they got ready to leave. Sparky put his arms up to Little Joe and Ben said, “No Sparky, you can’t ride with Little Joe. He’s not old enough to be able to handle you and his horse both.”

‘I want to ride with Little Joe. I never have had a ride on his horse.’

Sparky shook his head.  
“Don’t tell me no little boy.”  
Sparky shook his head again and gave Ben his little shy smile.  
“That’s not going to work either little boy.”  
Sparky began to cry then. Big tears began to course silently down his sad little face.  
“Adam hand him to me.” Ben said.  
Adam went to pick up Sparky and he pulled out of his grasp and went to run. Adam caught up with him in a few strides and picked him up kicking and struggling and handed him to Ben. “Sparky stop this nonsense right now before I turn you over my horse, pull down your pants and spank your bare bottom right now!”

‘I want to be with Little Joe! Spank my bare bottom right here? Uh uh.’

Sparky stopped struggling immediately and put his hands behind him to protect his little bottom.  
“That’s better. “You will ride with me both to church and home again for that little display of temper young man. Do you understand?”

‘Uhm… yes, I think if I do that again Papa will spank me again.’

Sparky nodded. 

“Okay, and I’m warning you right now young man you had better behave yourself from this moment until we get home or you will find yourself getting a spanking. I won’t tolerate pouting or any display of temper. Is that understood?”  
Sparky nodded his understanding.  
“Good.”  
Ben kicked Buck into motion and they headed off to church. 

****

As the Cartwright men rode through town they turned all the heads of all the ladies in town who were not attached. Cute little Sparky won the hearts of almost every woman, attached or not. 

As they stopped at the hitching rail Ben waited for his boys to dismount and take care of their mounts before handing Sparky down to Adam from Buck. Adam put Sparky on his feet and held his hand. Once Ben dismounted he took Sparky’s hand and they all strode into church. Sparky wriggled in his seat from time to time because his backside was still a bit sore from Hoss’s swat yesterday. Ben finally placed his hand on Sparky’s leg and whispered in his ear. ”Stop wiggling. I know your bottom is a bit sore, but if I have to take you outside it’s going to feel a whole lot worse.”  
Sparky stopped his fidgeting and finally fell asleep against Ben.  
When the service was over Ben woke his little charge. “Sparky, wake up.” Sparky opened his large grey eyes and Ben smiled down on him. He picked him up and after shaking the preacher’s hand went outside. Here he let Sparky down and he wandered over to Little Joe who took him by the hand.  
“Come on Sparky, let’s meet some of the other children here.”  
“Little Joe, don’t you know that the little children don’t want a dummy around?” Linda Kelly’s voice came from behind them. Little Joe tensed.  
“Linda, why don’t you mind your own business.”  
“It is my business. I don’t want him around any of the little children.”  
Sparky looked at the girl. He walked up to her and looked straight at her.  
“What do you want little boy? If you want something you should say so. You’re not a baby that can’t talk and has to point or stare. You’re too big for that kind of baby stuff!”  
Adam overhearing this exchange saw Sparky and could read the boy’s body language. He had a feeling Sparky was going to give Linda Kelly a good swift kick in the shins. Not that he blamed him, but it would make everyone else think the boy was an animal, not a civilized child. He bent down and whispered in Sparky’s ear, “If you kick her Pa will spank your bare bottom right here in front of everyone. He warned you about that you know.”  
Sparky remembered. He didn’t want that to happen so he just stood there. He even managed to blink back his tears. He just turned his back on Linda and reached his arms up to Adam and Adam picked him up.  
“See, he even has to be picked up all the time like a little baby!” 

Ben walked over hearing the last of this little exchange. “Young lady, I would thank you to stop harassing the little boy. He has done nothing to you.”  
Linda’s father came over at that point.  
“Ben, is there a problem?”  
“Ken, you’re daughter has been saying unkind things to Little Joe about my ward, Sparky. She has been getting Little Joe in trouble at school by lying to Miss Jones about her behavior, calling myself and Miss Jones uncivilized because she isn’t physically punished and myself and Miss Jones do physically punish children. She also just now has been saying very hurtful things to Sparky. Ken, the child is only about 5 years old, he has been severely traumatized. From what I can gather both his mother and his Grandfather are dead, both died while he was at the Green Backs mine. If he’s emotionally insecure and needs lots of hugs, love and affection to help him I don’t believe that is something the child should be made to feel bad a bout.”  
Ken Kelly looked at his daughter. “Young lady, have you been saying and doing all these things?”  
“Daddy, the boy is dumb you know. He does act like a baby, a big boy like that wanting to be carried around all the time.”  
Ken took his daughter by the arm, turned her and administered a hard swat to her bottom. That’s enough young lady!”  
Linda Yelped, putting her hand to her bottom and turned and ran to her mother.  
“Mr. Cartwright, I’m sorry. Linda’s mother has been keeping me from handling the girl, but no more. You can rest assured that her little bottom will feel the sting of my hand when we get home no matter what her mother says. I’m sorry that Linda has caused your boy and the little one any problem.”  
“I don’t mean to create any problems in your family Ken.”  
“No Ben, there’s no problem that hasn’t already been created by the girl’s mother. That is going to stop today. She will be getting the spanking she deserves. If she calls me uncivilized she will understand the meaning of that word when I’m through because she won’t be sitting down for a week! Ben, I’m sorry. The little tyke is real cute and he deserves a good family and a chance at a good life.”  
Ben and Ken shook hands.

Little Joe was looking at Linda’s father wide eyed. He didn’t quite know what happened, but he had to say he didn’t feel bad for Linda. Every swat she received she had more than earned. 

Adam held Sparky in his arms. The little boy had his face buried in Adams shoulder and Adam could feel the tenseness in the little body. He shifted Sparky and then noticed the damp place on his shoulder and hugged the boy tight and rubbed his back and said, “Sparky, it’s going to be all right. She was just being mean. Some people are that way, but her Papa will teach her better. Come on now, give Adam a smile.”  
Sparky put his hand in his mouth and began to chew on his fingers. Adam realized it as a sign of insecurity and nervousness. He gently took the hand from the boy’s mouth. “Don’t do that Sparky.”  
Sparky indicated he wanted to get down and Adam put him on his feet. The little boy wandered over to some other children playing and stood near them. Ben saw a couple of little girls approach him and they took him by the hand and pulled him into their circle and the children began to play a game of tag and Sparky didn’t take long to figure it out and played along with them. Hoss watched them for a while and smiled at the little boy and how all the little girls flocked around him especially when he gave them his little shy smile. 

When they were ready to go Ben called Sparky and he came running up to Ben. Ben picked him up and giving him a hug handed him to Adam to hold while he mounted and then Adam gave him back to Ben. 

****

When they rode up to the house Hop Sing had the picnic baskets all ready.

“You all change into other clothes now!”  
Ben laughed and handed Sparky down to Hop Sing who scooted him into the house with a light pat to his bottom.  
“Boy go to room and put on play clothes.”  
Sparky along with Little Joe ran up the stairs to change. 

When all was ready Sparky rode in the wagon with Hop Sing as they all made their way up to the lake. 

****

When they arrived Hop Sing set Sparky on his feet and the little boy ran up to Little Joe and pulled at his hand and pointed toward the lake.  
“Do you want to go fishing?”  
Sparky shook his head.  
Do you want to go to the water?”

‘Go in water again!’

Sparky nodded his head.  
Adam stepped up, “I think Little Joe he wants to go in the water, not up to the water.”  
“Do you want to go in and swim?”  
Sparky nodded vigorously  
Adam laughed as did Little Joe. “We cant go in the water just yet Sparky. We will go in a little while.”  
Sparky shook his head and stomped his foot.  
“Now, Sparky, if you’re gonna be that way I won’t take you into the lake at all.” Little Joe told the boy.

‘I want to go in the water now!’

Sparky went up to Adam and pulled him by the hand toward the lake.  
“Oh no you don’t little boy, you’re not getting me in the middle of this. Little Joe said no, so it’s no.”

‘But I want to go!’

He went up in turn to Hoss and Ben with the same results and Sparky got mad. 

‘I want to go and I want to go now!’

Sparky then turned and began to run as fast as he could toward the lake. Little Joe took off after him and grabbed him by the wrist. Sparky tried to pull out of Little Joe’s grip. Little Joe dragged Sparky back and looked at Ben. Ben took the little boy, turned him around and landed a swat on his bottom. Sparky was so surprised that Ben swatted him that he burst into tears.  
Ben held him and said, “Sparky, I had to do that because you weren’t listening to Little joe or the others when we said no to going to the lake right now. You need to listen to us understand?”  
Sparky nodded his little tear stained face and Ben took his handkerchief and wiped the little boy’s face. 

Hop Sing called them to eat then and all was forgotten. When they were all full Ben took the boys all up to the lake. Little Joe began to teach Sparky how to skip stones. The little boy got pretty good at it too. 

After a while Ben took Sparky by the hand and said, I think it’s time we all took a nap and relaxed for a while. Ben put Sparky down on a blanket next to him and before long they were all snoozing. 

Chapter 23

When Ben woke he smiled down at the child still sleeping peacefully next to him. His heart burst with the love he had for the boy. He hadn’t thought he could feel this way about a child again. He shivered inside too. He knew he was honor bound to find any people this child might have and the thought of him leaving him tore at his heart. He knew however that he couldn’t not love this child and if the pain of his loss should be what was in store for him he still would have been better for having had this opportunity to shape a little life for the time the Lord had seen fit to place the little one in his path. He knew deep within himself that going to Silver City and to the Green Backs mine was the right thing to do. 

*****

When they arrived back at the Ponderosa Ben put Sparky to bed “You’ve had a long day little one. It is time for you to sleep and tomorrow will be another day.”  
Sparky lay in the bed and Ben tucked the covers up all around him and gave him a kiss. “You have a good night little one.” Ben stayed until the boy was sound asleep.

****

Ben rode into town and brought Sparky with him. He stopped at Roy’s office. He held the child by the hand as they went in. Roy rose to shake Ben’s hand and seeing Ben had the little one with him picked up the child and gave him a squeeze. “Well Sparky ya sure are growing and ya look a whole sight better than the last time I saw ya boy.”  
Sparky gave Roy Coffee one of his small shy smiles and the lawman’s heart went out to the boy. The child was a charmer and was so adorable no one could resist him. He tousled the boy’s hair and digging into his desk drawer handed him a piece of candy. Sparky recognizing it popped it into his mouth and gave Roy another small shy smile. 

“Well Ben, I’m guessing you’ve decided to go ahead with your plan and need me to send a wire?”  
“Yes Roy, me and the boys are all going and taking the little mite with us.”  
“That’s probably a good idea that you all go. There’s safety in numbers.”  
“yes Roy. This way if I need to go to the mine by myself Adam can keep an eye on the other boys.”  
“Ya be careful Ben. I don’t want anything ta happen to ya hear?”  
“Yes Roy.” Ben chuckled. Sparky had wandered over to Roy’s desk and seeing a pencil lying there picked it up and was making marks all over Roy’s papers before either of the men noticed what the little one was doing. All of a sudden Ben caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and when he finally noticed what Sparky was doing was there in three strides. He took away the pencil and landed a hard swat to Sparky’s bottom. ”No! You were told you should only make pencil marks on paper you were given by one of us in the family young man!” 

‘Ow! I was only making pencil marks on that paper! Uh oh, I forgot that I could only do that on special paper.’

Sparky rubbed his little bottom and tears began to fall.  
“I’m sorry Roy, I should have been watching him more closely.  
“No harm done Ben. Being it is only in pencil it can be erased and it’ll look no worse for wear because my reports always have erasures all over them.”  
“That’s not the point Roy. The little imp has to learn there are things he should and shouldn’t be doing.” Roy just smiled and said, “At least having this one around keeps ya young Ben.”  
Ben laughed at that and having captured the still crying child in his arms strode out of his office onto the boardwalk. Ben set Sparky down then and got down to his level and said, “Oh baby, you need to behave yourself for me. I don’t want to have to swat you again. You, me and the boys are going to be going on a long ride and you don’t want to have a sore bottom the whole way.” Ben dried his tears and carried Sparky over to the town pump and wetting his handkerchief washed the little boy’s face. 

‘Going for a long ride? No sore bottom.’

Sparky hugged Ben then and Ben knew the child had understood what he had said and hugged him back.

****

Ben sat in the great room after supper with his boys, having put Sparky to bed. They gathered around him and they began to outline a plan to find out more about Sparky.  
“Pa, it might be a good thing if we all went. You could say we all work in the mine and we found Sparky wandering around and took him in, which is the truth.  
Then we can all circulate around the mine. All of us have been to the Silver Eagle mine at one time or another and so we are familiar with it’s operations etc.”  
Ben thought about this and said, “Adam those are really good suggestions. I’ll have to think about them.”  
“We should all dress in the very worse clothes we own. Miners don’t have a lot of money and if we dress like them they won’t be too suspicious.”  
“You’re right Pa.” We should check in with the sheriff first and then make our way to the mine. We shouldn’t use our last name either. Maybe we should adopt some kind of miner nickname Like Sparky’s grandfather was known as “Ten Pound”. Like Hoss could have the nickname of ‘Mountain’ because he’s so big. Maybe I could be ‘Spike’ and you could be known as ‘Dynamite’ because you can be so explosive!” Adam sassed.  
Ben grinned. “That’s a good idea and I kind of like being called Dynamite. What about Little Joe?”  
“Hmm… we can call him Go for.”  
“No way! I don’t like that name!”  
“Little Joe it means that you go for this or go for that”  
“Oh, I thought you meant a gopher.”  
“No, of course not. And of course Sparky can keep his name.”  
“Well, we’ll have to think about all this. We have to be very careful you know.”  
“Yes sir. We don’t want Sparky to be hurt.” Adam said.  
“Well, I’ll think on it tonight and we’ll make a decision in the morning.”

*****

Ben lay in bed sleep eluding him. ‘I’m pretty sure this is the way to go, but I can’t help feeling worried. I have no idea how Sparky will react once we get to the mine and how the miners will react to having him back there either. I just pray I’m doing the right thing for the child.’

In the morning Ben said at breakfast, “I’ve thought about everything that we discussed last night and we will be going. I want you all to know that if I decide to go to the mine alone that Adam will be in charge and there will be no argument Is that understood?” Ben eyed Hoss and Little Joe.  
“Yes sir.” They chorused. Ben knew he would have to talk to Sparky and didn’t relish this task. He decided he’d tell the boy when they got there because he didn’t want to have to deal with a worried child all the way to Silver City.

*****

Ben strode to the bunkhouse. “Hi there Charlie!”  
“Hi there Mister Ben.”  
“Charlie, the boys and I are going to head over to Silver City and the Green Backs mine. I want to learn more about our little guest and this is apparently going to be the only way. I want you to take care of operations while we are gone.”  
“Sure thing boss. We all like that little one sir and sure would like to see him be around here on a permanent basis.”  
“So would I Charlie, so would I… but it will depend upon what we find.”  
“Don’t worry boss, everything here will be well taken care of. The boys and I will make sure the barn chores get done as well as the usual things that need tending to. You just go on and help that little mite.”  
Ben smiled. “Thanks Charlie, I knew I could count on you.” Ben squeezed the older man’ shoulder. 

****

Hop Sing had prepared all that they would need on their journey. They rented a pack mule from the livery and packed all their gear on it. They took all they would need for their role as miners and headed out for Silver City. 

“Well, Sparky, we’re going for that long ride I promised you. We will be riding most of the day to get there.”  
Sparky looked up at Ben and then snuggled into him as they rode. 

When they had ridden quite a distance Ben called a stop near a small stream. “Sparky, I am going to let you down now. I don’t want you going into that water over there do you understand?”

‘No playing in the water. Papa says no.’

Sparky nodded.

Ben set the child down on the ground and then dismounted.  
“Hey little one, come on over here and let me help you to get settled so we can have some lunch.” Adam took him into the bushes and when they were through they returned to spread the blanket and Ben set out the food. Hop Sing had packed fried chicken as well as quite a few sandwiches knowing he had to feed Hoss as well as the rest of the family.

Little Joe handed Sparky a piece of chicken and Hoss handed him a cup of water he had poured from his canteen for the child. Ben discovered some lemonade and poured some for everyone.

Sparky got up from the blanket and began to wander around the area and Ben kept an eye on him. When he saw him headed toward the woods he called, “Sparky, come back here to me. I don’t want you wandering off.”  
Sparky turned to look at Ben. He hesitated, then came back.

‘I want to walk into the woods, Papa wants me to come to him. I better go to him or he will make my bottom sore and I don’t want that.’

Sparky snuggled up to Ben and Ben patted his bottom. “Good boy Sparky. I like it when you do what I tell you to do.”

They mounted up after packing up and Ben allowed Sparky to ride with Adam for a while. When Ben glanced over after a while and saw the little boy asleep in Adam’s arms he asked, “Do you want me to take him Adam?”  
“No Pa, he’s okay. He’s settled right now and I wouldn’t want to disturb him.”

****

When they rode into Silver City it was about dusk and Ben found the Sheriff’s office.  
“Adam, I’m going in by myself. I don’t want a whole group of us taking up all the space in there.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Please keep an eye on Sparky, don’t let him down and keep an eye on your brothers too.”  
“Yes sir.” Adam replied shifting Sparky who was now awake in his arms. 

Ben turned and went into the sheriff’s office.  
Dan Long stood up as Ben walked through the door.  
“Can I help you sir?”  
“If you’re Sheriff Dan Long.”  
“I am.”  
“I’m Benjamin Cartwright, I believe Sheriff Roy Coffee from Virginia City wired you about me?”  
“Oh yes, the gentleman who found the little boy.”  
“Yes. I’d like to know if you have found anything more out about the child.”  
“Not anything more than I wired Roy. It’s a pretty sad state of affairs. The poor little thing.”  
“Well, I have my three sons and the youngster outside and we plan to go up to the Green Backs mine to see what more we can learn.”  
“I don’t know that they will appreciate having the little boy back there Mister Cartwright. They sounded like they were very relieved to have him gone.”  
“Well, I can understand that. It wouldn’t be my choice if I were a miner having a young child around with no one being responsible for him.”  
“Well, Mister Cartwright you can go on up there, but you be careful.”  
“Thanks Dan, if I run into any problems one of my boys will let you know.”  
“Okay.”  
“Oh by the way when I go up to the mine I’ll be calling myself dynamite.”  
Dan raised an eyebrow.  
“My oldest son gave me that name.”  
Dan laughed then. “I gather he’s seen you explode a few times then?”  
“More than a few I’m afraid.”  
They laughed together. Dan walked Ben outside and Ben introduced him to the boys. When he saw Sparky he said, “Sure is a cute little tyke isn’t he?”  
“Yes. He has captured quite a few hearts.”  
“I can see why you’re going through all this sir.”  
Ben mounted and tipping his hat to Dan rode off with his boys toward the Green Backs mine.

Chapter 24

 

*****

Ben took Sparky from Adam and placed him in front of him on his saddle. “Sparky, I need to talk to you. We are going to visit the place where you lived before I found you and brought you home with me.”  
‘The dirty place with the big black hole where Grandpa went in and never came back. Maybe I can find Grandpa!’

Sparky nodded. 

“I want you to stay with one of us at all times is that clear? I don’t want you to get hurt. You are to do exactly as I tell you, if it’s not me then one of the boys do you understand?”

‘Do what I’m told by Papa and family.’

Sparky nodded again.

“Good.” Ben didn’t know what else to say and so they continued to ride. 

A couple of miners looked up at the sight that was coming into view.

“Rocky do ya see what I see?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t believe it.”  
“That little brat is coming back.”  
“Yeah, but with a whole group of men. Wonder what’s going on?”

Ben dismounted and approached the men.  
I’m dynamite. Where’s your boss?”  
“Ya talking ta him mister. I’m Blaster and this here is Rocky”  
“Me and my boys here we’re looking to work in the mines and we were told you could use the help.”  
“Yeah, but we can’t have no little one like him around here.”  
“Well, he’s not mine. I found him wandering around on my way here and so we just brought him along. We can just leave him here to fend for himself.”  
“Oh no ya don’t mister, That kid’s been here for over a year without no one ta look after him. Either ya take responsibility for him or ya leave and take the kid with ya.”  
“I guess we can look after him.”  
“See that ya do. His grandfather and mother are dead and the women wouldn’t hear of us making him work in the mine. Then they wouldn’t hear of us putting the brat in an orphanage. Then when the Johnson’s were leaving they offered to take him with them and they were killed in that landslide. We thought the boy died with them until the sheriff started asking questions about him and now he’s back. This isn’t a good sign.”  
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get in the way.”  
“Okay, then let us show ya where ta store ya gear. Don’t blame us though if the child gets hurt or anything. If he gets in the way we won’t tolerate that either.”  
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get in the way.”

****

Blaster, the foreman and Rocky, his right hand man, showed them where they could bed down. “The kid there used to bother everyone at their cook fires begging for something ta eat. We expect ya to keep him in ya camp. If I catch him around where he doesn’t belong I’ll blister his hide Do ya understand?”  
“I’ll make sure the little one stays in our camp area.” Ben replied.  
“I just wanted ta warn ya. That goes for him wandering into anyone else’s site too. Anyone here got a right to protect their property and that little one is too used to getting his way. People were getting tired of it and that’s why the Johnson’s were taking him away. We thought he got caught in that landslide with the rest of them.”

“I’ll be sure to keep him close to home.” Ben told the man.  
Blaster and Rocky walked away.

Ben was relieved to see them go. He didn’t like the threats he had heard against Sparky. 

*****

“Boys, gather around. I want to talk to you.”  
Adam, Hoss and Little Joe came to Ben and Hoss brought Sparky along. 

“I don’t want Sparky left alone for even a minute. I want one of you, including myself with him at all times is that understood?”  
“Yes sir they chorused.”  
Ben took Sparky from Hoss and sat him in his lap, “Baby, I want you to be with one of us at all times. If you wander off and end up getting into trouble you will not like the trouble you will get into. The people here at the mine will not hesitate to punish you and much more than any one of us would do to you understand?”

‘People not like me here, mean to me. Stay with family.”

Sparky nodded.  
“Good. Be sure to remember that. If any one of us finds you wandering around without our knowledge you will get a spanking do you understand?”

‘Spanking, yes.’

Sparky put his little hands on his bottom and nodded. 

Ben hid a grin. “Okay, then, let’s get settled in.”

Ben and the boys set about making their camp. Once they had their area set up Ben set Adam to cooking them up some supper. 

*****

“I don’t like it.” Rocky said to his partner.  
“The kid can’t talk. No one will be the wiser and if that family takes him off our hands what do we care?” Blaster asked.  
“What if they find out that the old man was not killed by accident?”Rocky questioned.  
“They won’t. Things happen and if the kid gets killed there won’t be anyone to say anything.” Blaster told the other man.  
“I don’t like it. I don’t want to see any child killed.” Rocky stated.  
“Well, if the kid spills the beans then we’re all in trouble.” Blaster reminded the other man.  
“I said we should of got rid of the kid a long time ago.” Rocky muttered.  
“Well, when he left with the Johnson’s and we caused that landslide I thought sure the kid was buried for good along with the rest.” Blaster said regretfully.  
“Well, ya figured wrong.” Rocky retorted.  
“I’m not sure about those new men. I don’t like hiring people we don’t know.” Blaster said quietly.  
“Well, we need the help. If they get too nosy cave ins happen.”  
The other man laughed evilly.

****

The next morning Ben turned to Little Joe, “Remember you’re called go For and I want you to keep an eye on Sparky while we work in the mine Do you understand?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Little Joe, you are not to swat or spank Sparky. If he does something naughty put him in the tent for five minutes. Let me know when I get back. If he gets too much of a problem put him down for a nap.”  
“Yes sir.”

“Well, we’re off to work now. Be sure you mind Little Joe now Sparky, do you hear?”

‘Do as Little Joe says. Yes.’

Sparky nodded. 

“Good.” Ben hugged the boy and patted his bottom. “Be good for Little Joe now and We’ll see you in a while.” 

****

Sparky went down to the well to help Little Joe draw some water. There were other children there and two large boys who were about 8 or 9 years old blocked Sparky’s way.  
“Hey Dummy, so you’re back! You were so dumb you got yourself back in this hole again instead of staying away!”  
“Yeah, maybe someone needs to teach ya a lesson and smarten ya up some.”

Little Joe stepped in.  
“Ya leave him alone. He ain’t done nothing to ya.”  
“Stay out of this. The Dummy has done a lot to us. He’s always getting us into trouble by his ways. Everyone thinks he’s so cute and innocent, but we really know how he is. He’s evil.”  
The other boy suddenly pushed Sparky down. Sparky came up like a wild cat. He began to kick, bite and scratch the other boy. Little Joe grabbed Sparky and dragged him off the other boy.  
“See what I mean? He’s just a little animal!”  
“Yeah he’s crazy, a real Dummy!”  
Both boys began chanting “Dummy! Dummy!...” over and over again. Sparky struggled against Little Joe, but he dragged the kicking and fighting little boy back to their camp. Once there Little Joe said, “Sparky, stop this right now!”  
Sparky spit at Little Joe. Little Joe said, “You know Pa said you shouldn’t do that!”  
Sparky stopped fighting immediately. Little Joe pulled the little boy into his arms. “Sparky you need to not do that anymore. If you had been fighting like that or if ya had spit on Pa, or one of the others you’d be nursing a sore bottom. I’m going to put you down for a nap now.” 

****

Ben, Hoss and Adam worked hard loading ore into the bins to be hauled to the top of the mine. It was grueling back breaking work and when the whistle blew for them to break for lunch they were grateful. 

“How have things been Little Joe?”  
“Well, Sparky was fighting with some of the older boys Pa. They were teasing him, then he went berserk. He began to hit, kick, scratch, bite and spit. He ended up spitting at me and I put him down for a nap.”  
“Okay son. Where is he now?”  
“I laid him down in the tent.”

Ben went into the tent to see how his little charge was doing. The tent was empty. Ben could see where the little imp had crawled under the edge of the tent opposite the side where Little Joe had been keeping watch. That little boy was in so much trouble!  
Ben exited the tent.  
“How’s he doing Pa?”  
“I hate to tell you this Little Joe, but your little prisoner has escaped.”  
“What! What do ya mean Pa! I kept watch in front of the tent all this time!”  
“I mean the little imp has crawled out from the back wall of the tent and is gone.”  
“Pa! When I get my hands on him…!”  
“Not if I get to him first son.”  
“I guess we had better fan out and find him.”

Just as they were getting ready to search for Sparky one of the women was carrying the squirming boy back to their camp.  
“Dynamite! We were told ya would be looking after this little mite! I found him fighting with my boy Teddy! If ya don’t spank his little backside then I’ll have to do it for ya!”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Mrs. Jamison is the name.”  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Jamison. I’ll take care of it.”  
“See that ya do!”  
“Ma’am do you know what the boy’s given name is? He doesn’t talk and I don’t know much about him. I just called him Sparky because of his bad temper.”  
“Well… let me see…I never heard him called anything but sonny by the old man who was his grandfather. I don’t recall him being called by any particular name.”  
“Thank you. I guess I’ll just have to continue to call him Sparky.”  
“Well the name fits that little one. He sure creates sparks around here.”  
“I guess I had better take the boy into the tent and give him the spanking he deserves.”  
“I’ll be listening to be sure that is what happens to him.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Ben took Sparky from the woman and took him into the tent.  
Ben sighed. He didn’t like what he was about to do, but if he didn’t it would arouse suspicions. He had warned the boy not to go wandering around the camp on his own and now Sparky was about to learn that Ben meant what he said. “Sparky, you were told you were not to go wandering around the camp without one of us being with you weren’t you?”

‘Uh oh, I’m in trouble with Papa for leaving without telling anyone. I think I’m going to be spanked!’

Sparky nodded and covered his backside with his hands.  
“Yes Sparky, I see you know you are going to get a spanking. You were not supposed to leave the tent without permission. You were not supposed to go wandering about the camp without one of us with you and you were fighting which is also against the rules. 

‘Uh oh, those not supposed to things again.’

“Do you know why I’m going to have to spank you Sparky?

Sparky nodded. 

Ben placed Sparky over his knees, pulled down his britches and underpants exposing his little backside and proceeded to turn it a cherry red. The boy took his spanking quietly as always and Ben felt bad. He knew however that the people in the camp needed to hear Sparky being spanked in order to be trusted as a man of his word. 

Mrs. Jamison heard the unmistakable sound of swats being applied to a bare bottom even though the child remained silent. As she walked away she felt satisfied that Dynamite was a man of his word. 

When Ben finished the spanking he pulled Sparky into his arms and comforted the child. “Shh, shh baby, I know that spanking hurt, but you knew the rules and chose to break them. “

Once the boy stopped crying Ben dried his eyes and blew his nose. Then he cuddled him until the child fell asleep. He laid him face down on his pallet. Ben sighed. He had not had any choice in the matter. 

 

Ben exited the tent and is sons all stared at him accusingly. “You all know as well as I do that he broke the rules and had to be spanked.”  
“But Pa, that way and that hard?” Adam asked.  
Ben sighed. “Yes son. We have to let the people around here know we are tough and won’t put up with this kind of thing from a child. I had to earn their trust. He’ll learn a hard lesson and it could mean his life Adam.”  
Adam thought about this. He knew Pa was right. Being around amine was no place to be playing around. “You’re right Pa, I just hated to hear him getting that kind of spanking.”  
Ben sighed, “Not as much as I hated giving it to him.”

They ate their lunch. “Little Joe, when Sparky wakes up be sure to get him to eat something. We have to go back into the mine now and we’ll be back for supper. I want you to keep Sparky here, don’t take him anywhere outside of our area okay?”  
“Okay Pa.”  
Chapter 25

“I tell ya Sally that man walloped that little boy’s bare bottom good. I heard it myself and it was no put up job either.”  
“Well, I’m glad that that Dynamite has taken the child in hand. I was getting tired of feeling sorry for him all the time and letting him get away with attacking my Timmy.”  
“I did warn my Teddy though to steer clear of the child too because he was always attacking him as well.”  
“Well one couldn’t help but feel sorry for the little mite, though. I never could turn away a child hungry from my cook pot.”  
“Well neither could I or any of the others.”  
“It is good to see someone has taken responsibility for him though and that he won’t be allowed to run wild any more.”  
“Yes, a child could get hurt wandering around here at the mine.”

****

Little Joe peeked in on Sparky after a while and saw that he was awake. “Sparky, come on out and have something to eat. Pa said you should eat something. Are ya all right?”  
Sparky got to his knees and gingerly rubbed his sore bottom. Little Joe put an arm around him. “Sparky, ya gotta learn not ta do things ya not supposed ta do. Come on, I’ll get ya something ta eat and I can read ya a story from Aesop’s Fables okay?”

‘I’m hungry and I would like to hear one of those stories. My bottom hurts, but I wasn’t supposed to leave. I need to find that box though.’

Little Joe and Sparky spent the rest of the afternoon reading until the whistle blew for dinner and then Little Joe knew Pa and the boys would be returning soon.

****

Little Joe began to build up their cook fire. He had Sparky help him gather up some wood from the forested area near their camp site and when Ben, Adam and Hoss came he had water heating over the fire. Ben was pleased.  
“Little Joe, Sparky, looks like you boys have been busy getting things ready for us to come home.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Ben and Hoss began to gather up the food to put into the cook pot and Adam took the two little boys with him to the well to fetch more water.  
“Hey, lookie there, the dummy is allowed to come out of his cage!”  
“Yeah, but only if he’s with his keepers!”  
Adam looked at Little Joe.  
“That’s them two who were goading Sparky this morning Adam.”  
“You stay here with Sparky Little Joe. Once you get the water, go back to our camp site.” Adam strode over to the two youngsters. “What’s your names boys?”  
The two little boys looked at Adam, “What’s it ta ya mister?”  
“I want to know the names of the children I plan to take over my knee.”  
“Ya can’t do that ta us mister! We ain’t done nothing!”  
Adam grabbed each boy by the ear and began to escort them around the camp, stopping at the first cook fire he came to. “Anyone here who can tell me where either of these two belong?” The two boys were trying to get out of Adam’s grasp without success.  
“That one there belongs to me.” A large miner said, pointing to the boy Adam had in his right hand.  
“Then I suggest you teach him some manners about teasing other children. He was teasing the little one we have with us and we’re making the effort to keep him in line, my Pa even blistered his backside at lunch for fighting with ya boy here. We expect you to keep your own children in line as well.” The large man grabbed hold of his son. “Timmy, get inside!” The man landed a hard swat to the boy’s backside. “That one is the Jamison boy, over there!” The man pointed to another cook fire.  
“Much obliged.” Adam heard the unmistakable sound of a strap being applied to a backside as he left to bring the other boy to his parent’s camp area.  
”Whatcha doing with my boy mister?” A large man asked as Adam took the other boy over to his family.  
“Your boy here was teasing and baiting the little boy we’re taking responsibility for and It’s rather hard to not let the boy fight with your boy if he’s calling him names and trying to get him in trouble.”  
“Boy, you been teasing that little mite?”  
“Uh… Yes sir.”  
“Teddy boy, get your backside in the tent. I’ll be in in a moment.”  
“Sorry about this mister. I’ll take care of my boy as long as your family takes care of that little one. My missus says your Pa whaled him good this afternoon for fighting and kicking my boy this morning.”  
“Yes sir, but I suspect you’re boy may have been teasing the little one and even though Sparky wasn’t right for doing what he did your boy wasn’t right either.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll see to him.” The man strode away and as Adam was leaving he again heard the sound of a strap being used. 

*****

Adam returned to the family camp area and picked up Sparky and hugged him. “Well little one, I don’t think those two will be bothering you anytime too soon.”  
“Why’s that Adam?” Ben asked.  
“Cause I took each one of those boys to their father and told them what was going on with them teasing Sparky and as I left each area I heard them being punished.” 

*****

Sparky’s screams split the night and both Adam and Ben jumped out of their bedrolls and rushed to the child. Sparky was shaking and crying so hard he could hardly breathe. Ben took him in his arms and walked him up and down until the child’s sobs quieted to hard crying and then to hiccups. He brought him back to his own bedroll and tucked him in close to him and they went back to sleep. 

****

In the morning Sparky was restless and irritable. He pushed away food, cried, and wouldn’t let Ben, Adam or any of them pick him up. 

After Ben, Adam, and Hoss left Sparky watched Little Joe carefully. When he saw his chance he slipped away from the camp again. He kept to the edge of the woods and circled around the mining camp. He came to an unoccupied campsite and watching carefully began to explore it.

‘It is here somewhere. Grandpa showed me where he buried it, but everything looks different now. I have to find it.’

Sparky tried to turn over a large stone with his little hands, but couldn’t get it up. He heard a sound and slipped away into the shadow of the woods to watch. One of the miners was digging around the base of a tree and after a while he filled the hole up and left. 

Sparky was just about to leave when he spotted Little Joe and scrambled up into a tree. He watched as Little Joe came into view and then went over to where the man had been digging. All of a sudden Sparky saw another miner come out of the woods and he grabbed Little Joe.  
Sparky was scared. He felt his heart pound hard in his chest.

‘Oh no, the bad man has Little Joe!’

Whatcha doing here boy?”  
“Nothing sir, Just looking around.”  
“Well boy I’d say ya gone and got yaself a little bit too nosey.”  
The man cuffed Little Joe and Little Joe hit the ground. The man then slapped Little Joe and tied and gagged him and hauled him into his arms and headed into the woods.  
Sparky’s eyes grew huge and when he saw the man taking Little Joe away he scrambled down from the tree and quickly followed them. He stayed far enough away as to not be seen. Sparky saw the man bring Little Joe into a dark hole in a small clearing.

‘Oh no! That man is taking Little Joe into that dark hole! He won’t come out of the hole again just like Grandpa!’

Sparky took off as fast as his little feet could take him and went to their camp. He could do nothing but wait. He went into the tent and flung himself onto his bedroll and cried. 

*****

The lunch whistle blew and Ben and the boys headed to their campsite. When they arrived the site was deserted. Ben was surprised. It wasn’t like Little Joe to not be there when they arrived for lunch.  
“Where are they Pa?” Adam asked.  
“I’m not sure Adam.  
Hoss looked around the camp site and saw nothing.

Sparky huddled in a corner of the tent. ‘I have to tell them. I have to tell them about the box! I have to tell them about Little Joe! I have to tell Papa, Adam and Hoss!’

Little Sparky came out of the tent. Ben turned in surprise catching sight of the boy out of the corner of his eye. Ben could see the child was terribly upset.  
“Sparky, what’s the matter? What’s happened?”

Sparky took a deep breath, but he couldn’t speak. Tears coursed down his little cheeks. He flung himself into Ben’s arms.  
Now Ben was scared. There was definitely something wrong. He waited until Sparky stopped crying and put the youngster from him and looked him in the eye.  
“Sparky, you need to tell me what’s happened. Please, talk to me. I know you can talk, please if there is anything wrong with Little Joe, I need to know.”

Sparky looked hard at Ben then he took a deep breath and said the first words in over a year. “Papa, bad men took Little Joe into the dark hole.”  
Ben’s heart pounded with both joy for Sparky’s words and fear for his son. Ben glanced at each of his son’s conveying that they should remain silent while he took the lead.  
“Sparky, can you take us to where the bad men took little Joe?”

“I need to find the box.”  
Ben was confused. “Sparky, what box?”  
“Grandpa’s box. He showed it to me once and then he buried it under a rock. I don’t remember which rock.”  
“Sparky we can get that later. We need to get Little Joe now.”  
Sparky shook his head.  
“Sparky Little Joe is in danger.”  
“Find box first.” Sparky insisted.  
“Where is the box?”  
“Where we used to live, but I can’t find it. I spent lot’s of time looking for it after Grandpa went into the black hole and didn’t come back. Lot’s of dirt fell into the hole. A big sound and lot’s of dirt.”

Sparky began to cry hard again. Ben gathered the boy into his arms. He was torn. He wanted to shake the boy until he told him where little Joe was, but the little boy refused to tell him where he was until they found this confounded box and the boy couldn’t remember where it was buried.

****

Little Joe was lying in a damp dark cave like area. His hands and feet were tied and he was gagged. His head hurt and he was scared. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him. 

After what seemed like an eternity he heard voices and saw some pinpoints of light.

“What the hell did ya bring this kid here for?”  
“Well that little brat seems to like the kid and will come looking for him and then we can do away with them both.”  
“Stupid! Now we’ll have the old man and them other two on top of us as well. Where the hell is your brain?”  
“Then we’ll have to create a cave in and do away with them all.”  
“Stupid! How the hell are we supposed to find that damn box that has all that evidence init?”  
“We’ll find it.”  
“When?”  
“I don’t know.”  
The man hit the other man then.  
“Idiot! The kid is the only one who knows where the damn thing is!”  
“If he knows then how come he hasn’t come up with it yet? It’s been over a year now and he hasn’t found it yet!”  
“We’ll just have to help him remember.”  
“We tried that already remember? All he did was to clam up tighter than he had before.”  
“If we make him watch us hurt his friend he’ll talk all right.”

Little Joe shivered. ‘No wonder the little mite didn’t want to talk. He had been in the clutches of these men and they had tried to make him talk by who knows what methods and now they wanted to hurt him to get Sparky to talk.’ Little Joe shivered.

Chapter 26

Ben was almost at the end of his patience. He wanted to get to Little Joe, but this little mite held all the cards and was playing them like an expert. He took a deep breath. He realized that somehow the box the boy was so concerned about had something to do with Little Joe being taken by some “bad men”. 

“Sparky, son, when was the last time your Grandpa showed you this box?”  
Sparky thought hard. Ben could see it in the boy’s large grey eyes and prayed for patience. He glimpsed both Adam’s and Hoss’s expressions and could see they were becoming impatient and when Adam attempted to interrupt Ben, Ben held out his hand to stop him. The boys backed off.

‘Grandpa and I were… hmm…where were we? We were in the woods! Yes, in the woods, but where?’

Sparky couldn’t remember where in the woods they had been. 

He looked up at Ben and seeing love, caring and concern in those deep brown eyes said, “Grandpa and me were in the woods.”  
“Where in the woods Sparky?”  
“I don’t remember!” Sparky began to cry again.  
Ben picked up the boy and hugged him to him and held him tight. He began to think himself. 

‘Hmm… under a stone in the woods…’

Then a thought came to him. The old man may have buried it with Sparky’s mother and the box was under the stone that marked the grave site.

Ben knew he had to be very careful with his next question. 

Sparky, son, do you know where your Grandpa put your Mama after she wouldn’t wake up?”

Sparky thought, ‘Mama didn’t wake up and Grandpa told me he put her to sleep in the woods. In a place where there were lots of flowers growing. The vision of a flowered covered meadow in the middle of the woods burst into Sparky’s memory and the unusual blue colored stone that Grandpa told him was where he had buried the box!’

“Papa, in the woods! Where lots of flowers grow and where there is a big blue stone that has a shape like a book that’s laying open!”

Ben hugged the boy tightly. Adam and Hoss looked relieved.

Now for the next question.

“Do you know where the meadow is Sparky?”  
Sparky shook his head.  
“Sparky, do you remember where the campsite is where you and your Grandpa lived?”  
The boy nodded his head and Ben breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Can you take us there?”  
Sparky nodded again and Ben set the boy on the ground. Sparky took Ben’s hand and Adam and Hoss followed as Sparky led Ben to the old camp site. When they arrived Ben could see signs of digging all around the site. Then He picked Sparky up and asked, “Sparky, do you know from here where the meadow is that your Grandpa took you to?”

Sparky looked around and then seeing a path pointed to it. 

They walked into the woods for quite a while and almost thought that they may have hit a dead end when they came upon a beautiful meadow and low and behold a blue rock formation that did look like an open book. 

They all spread out around the surrounding woods to see that they were alone and not being followed. Finally Hoss and Ben pulled up the stone while Adam held Sparky in his arms. Hoss found a heavy stick and began to dig around with it until he hit something hard. He unearthed a strong box. Digging it out they replaced the earth and the stone. The box was heavy and Hoss was surprised that it opened fairly easily. When Ben saw what was on top of the box he was surprised. There were ledgers and when he opened the first one and looked through it he understood a whole lot more than what he would have ever dreamed of. Blaster and Rocky had been siphoning funds from the mine for some time and into their own personal bank accounts. He suspected Sparky’s grandfather had been killed for what he had discovered and for having these ledgers. There was also a bible and other personal papers in the box. Ben decided these could wait until later. There was no time to look through them now. Ben closed the box and said, “Hoss, will you bring this to our tent?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Sparky, will you show me where Little Joe is now?”  
Sparky nodded.

He led the way. Adam and Ben went with the child while Hoss brought the evidence back to their tent. 

When they got to the place which Ben noticed was an old air shaft to the mine he and Adam looked down the hole. Sparky stayed way back. They heard nothing. Ben turned to the boy. “Sparky, I want you to do something very important. I want you to go back to our camp and tell Hoss to take that box we found and you into Silver City to Sheriff Dan Long Do you understand? I want you and Hoss to bring the sheriff back here as soon as you can understand?”  
Sparky nodded and was gone like a shot. For once Ben was glad that the child could run like the wind. 

*****

Sparky was careful to move fast, but so no one would notice him. He had learned that long ago. He knew if the bad men got him they would want to hurt him again and he didn’t want that. He slipped into camp and into the tent where Hoss was.  
“Hoss, Papa said we should take the box and go into Silver City and bring Sheriff Dan Long back with us right away.”  
“Okay squirt, let’s go then.” Hoss saddled up Chub and disguised the strong box with burlap sacks, then taking the strong box strapped it on behind and taking the little boy up in front of him rode out of the mining camp.

*****

Adam and Ben looked over the shaft and decided to let Adam being the lighter of the two down into the shaft first. Then Ben would follow.  
“Pa, be careful. It’s kind of crumbly and we don’t want to bring the whole shaft down on top of us.”

Ben lowered himself carefully until he too was on his feet at the bottom of the shaft. It was very dark and they wished they had thought to bring a candle, but they would have to listen and do the best they could.  
Ben saw a tiny pinprick of light and He and Adam quietly felt their way along toward it. 

****

Hoss Cartwright and Sparky rode along the mining road toward Silver City. They didn’t ride like the wind as Hoss didn’t want to draw any suspicion toward them. He wanted anyone who saw them to think they were just headed toward the city to pick up some supplies. 

As they rode into Silver City Hoss stopped in front of the Sheriff’s office. He handed Sparky down. “You stay there now until I get down from this horse of mine.”  
Hoss dismounted and then untied the strong box and carrying it brought it to the Sheriff’s office. Sparky opened the door for Hoss and when Dan saw the large tall man striding in carrying a strong box got up from his chair. Sparky closed the door and Hoss set the box on the man’s desk.  
“Sheriff Long, my Pa said I should bring this here box to ya and ta tell ya ta come on out ta the mine right away. Some miners have our little brother Little Joe stashed away somewhere in the mine and we need ya help.”

Sheriff Long opened the box and took a quick look at it’s contents. Seeing the ledgers and other personal effects said, “Son, I’m gonna put this in the office safe and then we’ll go.” 

Dan Long took the strong box and placed it in the safe he kept in his office for prisoners personal belongings to be kept safe. Then he strode out to the hitching post and leapt up onto his mount. Hoss handed Sparky up to Dan. “Would you hold him a moment while I mount?”  
“Sure.” Once Hoss was mounted he placed Sparky on the saddle in front of him and said, ”Hold on tight Sparky, we got to fly like the wind.”

With that Hoss and Dan Long headed toward the Green Backs mine at a gallop.

****

Ben and Adam heard voices the closer they got to the light. 

“Why do I have to get the little squirt? I hate having to take hold of that kid. He kicks, hits, bites, scratches, Man he fights like a little spitfire. I had bruises for a month after the last time.”  
“Ya don’t mean ta tell me ya’re afraid of a five year old kid?”  
“Well no, but ya never had ta deal with a spitfire either!”  
“Wallop the kid that’ll take the spark out of him right quick.”  
“Yeah, but he’s so little, I’m afraid I’d hurt him.”  
“Stupid, that’s what a spanking is supposed ta do, hurt their little behinds.”

****

Adam and Ben backed away some. They could see a ragged bundle on the floor near the men and recognized it as Little Joe.

“There’s Little Joe.”  
“Yes, but we’ll have to be careful, we don’t want him getting hurt.”  
“They’re after Sparky Pa.”  
“I know.”

****

When Dan, Hoss and Sparky rode into the Cartwright’s camp site They wanted to make Sparky stay there while they went after the others.  
“No! If you leave me here I will just follow you!”  
“Sparky, if I have to hog tie ya ya’re gonna stay!” Hoss threatened.  
“No, you don’t even know where to look!”  
Dan looked at Hoss and Hoss realized the little tyke was right. Sparky had brought his father and Adam to where he had seen the men take Little Joe and he had no idea where to go.  
“Well, okay, but you stay out of the way and let us do our work understand?”  
Sparky nodded and they set out for the air shaft where the miners had taken Little Joe. 

****

Dan had come prepared with a miners hat with a candle mounted to see where they were going along with some rope.  
When Sparky showed them the hole Dan and Hoss descended into it.  
Sparky watched them disappear into the dark hole and hoped they would come back. 

*****

Sparky was looking down into the hole when he was grabbed from behind. He fought with all his mite, but was cinched around his arms and chest with rope and a gag was placed in his mouth. When he tried to struggle he received a solid swat to his backside from the man who was carrying him. That had hurt, but he kept struggling. The man stopped, placed his foot on a rock and pulled him over his knee and yanked down his britches and underpants and whipped off his belt landing several hard whacks on Sparky’s backside. When Sparky continued to struggle he jerked him up and backhanded him across the face giving him a split lip and a black eye. Sparky went limp then. The man pulled up his clothes and then carried him into the mine. 

Chapter 27

Dan and Hoss made there way along the tunnel. They had listened and had seen the tiny light and were making their way toward it. Dan saw Adam and Ben and doused his light so as to not give away anyone’s position. Hoss said quietly, “Pa?”  
“Hoss, is Sheriff Long with you?”  
“I’m here Mr. Cartwright.”  
“They’re after the boy. Where’s Sparky?”  
Dan and Hoss felt a cold chill as they realized they had left the little tyke alone.  
“Uhm… we left him up by the air shaft.”  
“The boy’s not safe there!” Ben hissed.  
“Too late Dan said as he saw a small bundle being brought into the circle of light.  
“Well, I see you finally found the brat.”  
“Yeah, he was being nosy, looking down the shaft.”  
“How come he’s bleeding?”  
“I had to backhand him to make him stop fighting me.”

*****

Little Joe perked up when he heard the men talking about Sparky and when he saw the little mite became angry because he saw his cut lip and bruised eye. 

“Well now let’s see if we can loosen the little brat’s tongue now. 

Rocky moved into the light and dragged Little Joe into the light so Sparky could see him. Blaster hit Little Joe across the face and said to Sparky, “Come on brat. Tell us where your Grandpa put that box. I know you know where it is and I’m going to hurt your little friend here until ya tell us what we want ta know.”  
Sparky stayed silent and the man hit little Joe again. Ben felt Adam tense and put a hand on his arm. Now was not the time. There was not enough room and there wasn’t maneuvering room just yet. They didn’t want any gun play in these close quarters. Dan indicated that Hoss and Adam should get behind Rocky and Little Joe and He and Ben would move in behind Blaster. 

Once everyone was in position They jumped the men, taking them by surprise in the dark. Blaster threw Sparky to the ground and Ben heard his cry of pain in the dark. Rocky also flung Little Joe to the hard floor, and Adam heard a grunt of pain. The six men struggled for control and before long Rocky and Blaster were overpowered and  
secured with Dan’s rope. 

****

Dan lit the candle in his hat and spotting some torches lit them as well. Adam cut Little Joe’s ropes and removed his gag. He had some nasty bruises, but seemed okay. When they looked for Sparky the little boy was lying stone still and blood running down his face. 

Ben bent down and felt the little boy and was relieved to feel a pulse. His face was white and he had a cut over his eye that was bleeding profusely. Ben pulled out his handkerchief and placed it on the cut to stem the bleeding and then carefully examined the child for any broken bones.  
“Oh baby, you poor thing.” He then indicated to Hoss to hold the handkerchief on the wound and going over to Little Joe pulled him to him resting his chin on those brown curls. “Oh my baby boy, I’m so glad you’re all right. Are you hurt?”  
“My face hurts where they hit me Pa.”  
“Well, I’m sure there’s a doctor in Silver City who can take care of both you and Sparky.”  
“Pa, how did ya find me?”  
“Sparky told us about a box where there was information about these two men and then he led us to you.”  
“He talked?!”  
“Yes little Joe.”  
“That’s great Pa!”  
“Yes it is son.”  
“How did he know where I was?”  
“He saw you being taken away.”  
“Where was he?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, he sneaked away from our tent again and I was tracking him when I came on another camp site. I was just looking around when I was jumped and carried off.”  
“So, the little mite left again without telling you?”  
“Yes.”  
Ben chuckled. “Well, now, I guess I’ll have to address that with the little one when we get home.”

****

Hoss carried Sparky out of the mine and kept the handkerchief on the cut. The little boy stirred and opened his eyes.  
“Hi there little one.”  
“Hi Hoss.”  
“How are ya feeling?”  
“My head hurts and so does my bottom.”  
“Well, we’re taking ya to the doctor in Silver City.”  
“Don’t need no doctor.”  
“Well little mite, I don’t know as ya have much choice. When Pa says ya see the doctor, ya see the doctor.”  
Sparky snuggled into the big man’s harms.  
Hoss held him cautiously, He didn’t want to crush the little boy and brought him up to the camp site.  
****

Ben, Hoss, Adam, along with Sheriff Long brought Blaster and Rocky along to Silver City tied to their horses. Ben took Little Joe up on his saddle with him and Adam took Sparky. Hoss handed Sparky up to Adam and he plopped Sparky onto his saddle. Hoss seeing the little boy wince said, “Hey big brother, be careful with him. He’s sore in more places than his head!”  
Sparky exclaimed “Ouch!”  
“Are you okay Sparky?” Adam asked.  
“My bottom hurts. The bad man who captured me spanked me on my bare bottom with his belt.”  
“Sorry Squirt. I didn’t know.” Adam shifted the child into a more comfortable position. Hoss led Cochise and the mules that held all their gear. They would not be returning to the mining camp. 

*****

When they got to Silver City Dan showed Ben and Adam where the doctor’s office was. 

Hoss took Little Joe into his arms while Ben dismounted and then did the same for Adam with Sparky. Hoss held the door to Doctor Simon West’s office for Ben and Adam. 

“Well, what do we have here gentlemen?”  
“We have two children who have been manhandled by two miners from the Green Backs mine. Sheriff Long now has them in custody.”  
“I see.”  
“He looked at Sparky, “Now you little one, I remember seeing you before. Are you going to talk to me this time?”  
Sparky looked at Ben and Ben nodded.” Yes.”  
“Ben prompted, Sparky, you say “Yes sir.” To the doctor.”  
“Yes sir.” Sparky repeated.  
“Now this here young man I don’t believe I’ve seen before.”  
“This is my son, Joseph.” Ben said.  
“I see.”  
“I’m Benjamin Cartwright of the Ponderosa from Virginia City Nevada.”  
“Then you must know Paul Martin.”  
“Yes, Paul knows this family very well.”  
Doc West began to examine the cut over Sparky’s eye. “this is a nasty cut. I’ve learned that sewing these cuts leaves hardly any scar if any scar at all.”  
“Yes, we have learned that as well. Our Chinese cook and medical helper sews up the boy’s cuts and there is hardly any scar as a result.”  
“I remember Paul telling me about him, Hop Sing right?”  
“Yes.”  
“It was from Paul and his telling me about Hop Sing’s success with stitching up wounds that I learned to stitch them.”  
“I’m glad.” Ben said.

While they talked Doctor West had been examining both boys from head to toe. He noticed Sparky’s bruised backside, but said nothing. When he was finished with the examination of both children he cleaned the cut on Little Joe’s lip and placed an ice pack on his bruised face and eye. Then he had proceeded to clean Sparky’s wound while Adam held him in his lap. When he got ready to stitch him up he said, “Young man, would you please hold the boys arms snug. This will probably hurt and I don’t want him flailing around.”  
Adam held onto Sparky snugly, but not too tightly. When the doctor was through he bandaged the wound. He then cleaned his cut lip and placed a cold pack on his bruised eye as well. When Doctor West had finished he then gave the child a potion to drink. “This will put our young patient to sleep for a while. I’ll give you some headache powders because I think he’s going to need them.  
He took the cold pack off Little Joe’s face and was satisfied with the results. After a while he also checked Sparky’s bruised eye and was satisfied with the results there too.  
“Well, Mister Cartwright, I think I’ve fixed these two up to the best of my ability. They’ll be sore for a couple of days, but then you’ll be able to take your son home with you. What do you plan to do with Nicky?”  
“Who?”  
“The little one.”  
“Is his name Nicky?”  
“Well, that’s what his mother and Grandfather called him.”  
“Well, I’m not sure, but I’m hoping to take him back with me and to contact any family he may have.”  
“Well, Mr. Cartwright, you’re an honorable man. It isn’t everyone who’ll take in a child who is strange to them.”  
“Well Doctor West, I would never turn a child away from my door.”  
“From what I have heard of you from Paul Martin I would expect nothing less.” Doc West commented.

****

Ben took his little family over to the hotel and got everyone settled in for the night. He hoped both his youngsters would sleep through the night with no nightmares to disturb them or the hotel guests. In the morning Ben would go over to Sheriff Long’s office and see what they could find out about Sparky. 

Ben tucked Little Joe in and he asked, “Pa?”  
“What is It little Joe?”  
“Will Sparky come home with us?”  
Ben sighed. “I don’t know Little Joe. It will depend upon what we find out about him tomorrow.”  
“Pa, I want Sparky to stay.”  
“I know you do son, but if he has a family he needs to be with them.”  
“I know Pa, but I really like Sparky and I want him to stay with us.”  
“So do I Little Joe, but we can’t keep a child that doesn’t belong to us.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Now Little Joe, you go to sleep and don’t worry about Sparky tonight.”  
“Yes sir.” Ben tucked his young son into bed and prayed he’d understand if Sparky had to leave them. 

Ben went over to Sparky then and said, “How are you Sparky?”  
“Okay.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes sir.”  
Ben bent down and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead being careful to avoid the bandage on the cut over his eye.  
“Good night Sparky.”  
“Good night Papa.”Sparky said softly.  
Ben hid the surprise he felt at the little boy calling him Papa, but refrained from commenting. Ben tucked the covers up over the child and walked out into his own room. Adam would be sleeping in with the youngsters and Ben and Hoss would be sharing the room next door. 

Hoss and Adam were sitting in Ben’s room. “They’re asleep now.”  
“Pa, are you all right?” Adam asked.  
“Yes son. I’m tired and I think we all need to get some sleep I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day.”  
Adam went into the boy’s room and Hoss and Ben settled in for the night. 

“Hoss, I‘ve been meaning to talk to you son.”  
“Yes Pa?”  
“I don’t want you to swat Sparky anymore if he gets to stay with us.”  
“Why not Pa?”  
“You haven’t had a lot of experience with little kids like him at your present age and size and strength. That one day you swatted him you hurt him more than I’m comfortable with for a brother role.”  
“I’m sorry Pa, I guess sometimes I don’t know my own strength.”  
“I’m aware of that Hoss. I’m not mad at you, you still need to learn things, but your hand is big enough that it can cover his whole bottom and You can bruise him pretty badly if you hit him too hard.”  
“Yes Pa.”  
“You can just leave the disciplining to me okay?”  
“Okay Pa.”  
“If he needs a swat bring him to me and I’ll be more than happy to give it to him if he deserves it. He needs to know our roles pretty clearly. He hasn’t really lived in a family like ours for very long and things can be confusing.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I’ve told your brother Adam the same thing. The only time he is to discipline Sparky is only when I’m away and only with his hand.”  
“Yes sir. If Adam is in charge then let him handle the discipline.”  
“Yes, that’s right Hoss.”  
“Good, I don’t like having to be the disciplinarian any way. That’s old Adam’s role.”  
Ben chuckled. Well, I’m hoping the little mite will be able to stay with us, but if he has to go we’ll all have learned quite a bit from him having lived with us.”  
“Ya’re right about that Pa.”

Chapter 28

When Ben woke in the morning he had a heavy heart. He knew what needed to be done and being a man not to shirk his duty got his boys up.

“Hoss, time to get going son.”  
“Is it morning all ready Pa” Hoss asked groggily.  
“Yes son. I’m going to wake Adam and see if he’ll need any help with the boys.”  
“Yes sir.”

Adam rose at the knocking at his door. He opened it to admit his father. Ben glanced at the two boys still sleeping looking more bruised and battered in the light of day. His heart went out to both boys.  
Ben went over to Little Joe shaking him gently by the shoulder. “Come on Little Joe, time to get up. Little Joe snuggled down more into his covers. Ben smiled and tugged the covers down. Little Joe fought to pull them back up and Ben just picked up his son, being careful to not hurt him and stood him up. Little Joe woke looking at Ben. “Pa?”  
“Time to get up and get dressed. Do you need any help?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Good.”

Adam shook Sparky and the little boy came awake. “Time to get up Sparky.”  
“Okay Adam.” The child sat up and winced.  
“Hurting?”  
“Yes, both my bottom and my head.”  
Adam smiled at him. “Well, we’ll get you all fixed up.”  
Adam prepared one of the headache powders Doc West had given them for Sparky and afterward the boy got dressed. When they were all ready Ben escorted them down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. 

Sparky pushed his food around and Ben noticed the little one wasn’t eating.  
“Are you all right Sparky? Are you still hurting?”

‘More than you can know.’

“No, I’m all right Sparky said in a small voice.  
Ben didn’t push. After they all had eaten they went over to Sheriff Dan Long’s office. 

“Good morning Mr. Cartwright. I supposed you’ve come after the strong box?”  
“Yes Sheriff Long, I did.”  
Dan Long brought out the box from the safe. Ben set it on the law man’s desk and flipped it open. He began to look at the ledgers and knew that what he had seen in the ledgers was what he had thought it to be. Then he began to look through the other personal papers. He unfolded a birth certificate and read:

Nicholas Brett Gibson born on June 26, 1849 

So the child had just turned five years old. He was still rather a small child for his age. 

He picked up the bible and saw the last entry:

Natalie Gibson date of death March 23, 1852. 

So The child’s mother had died about a year before the old man had died. Ben had noticed the last note in the ledgers he had looked at was April 22 1853. 

When Ben opened the next folded paper he was shocked. It was the title deed to the Green Backs mine. It had been issued to Mr. Charles Randalll Gibson.

Ben had heard of Charlie Gibson, the owner of the Green Backs mine. So the man had discovered what was going on and was killed for it. Sparky was the grandson of a very wealthy man. 

He saw a couple of letters and one was from a Milicent Hamilton and the other was from a Henrietta Hamilton. He would have to wire each of these ladies and see if there was a response. There were more stock certificates and other items of finance in the box which told him Charlie had been a fairly wealthy man and it was very possible that his grandson Nicholas Brett Gibson was also a very wealthy little boy. 

Ben replaced everything but the two letters in the box and said, “Dan, would you mind keeping this in the safe for me for a while?”  
“No Mr. Cartwright, I wouldn’t mind.”  
“Thanks.”  
Ben stepped outside the Sheriff’s office and all his boys were curious to know what he had learned from looking through the box. He said, “I found two letters that look like they could have been from Sparky’s aunts, I think they may be his mother’s sisters. I’m going to send a wire to each of them. I will ask them to come to the Ponderosa to see how they will be with Sparky, whose given name is by the way Nicholas Brett Gibson.”  
“Okay Pa.”  
Adam and Hoss exchanged looks. They sensed there was much more to things than their father was saying. Adam had seen the look of shock on his father’s face as he had opened one of the papers he had found in the box. If he wasn’t going to share the information however, it wasn’t his place to question his father. 

*****

Ben penned the exact note to each of the women. Henrietta lived in St. Louis Missouri and Milicent Lived in Sacramento California.  
He had written:  
July 1, 1866  
Dear and their name, I regret to inform you that Natalie Gibson died on March 23, 1864. I apologize for this late notice, but I myself have just discovered this. Mr. Charles  
Gibson is also deceased, having been killed in about April 1865. They leave one small boy age 5 Nicholas Brett Gibson. I currently am legal guardian to the child and would appreciate contact in order that I may place the child with you or, then he placed the name of the other woman in there. Please contact me in regard to this matter at your earliest convenience.

Mr. Benjamin Cartwright  
The Ponderosa  
Virginia City, Nevada 

Ben decided they would head home that day. He would take the contents of the strong box along with him and bring the evidence back when the men were brought to trial. He wanted to protect it as this was Sparky’s future. 

*****

Ben finished packing his saddle bags and turned to Dan Long. “Sheriff, thanks for all your help.”  
“Glad to assist Mr. Cartwright. I’ll wire you when the circuit judge comes to town.”  
“Good. Will I need to bring the boys back with me?”  
“Probably, I don’t know how much the judge will want to talk to them, but I’m sure he will definitely want to talk to the little one.” The Sheriff responded.  
“Okay Dan.” Ben shook the law man’s hand and Dan handed Sparky up to Ben. Ben had folded a blanket on the front of his saddle to create a cushioned surface for the boy to sit on. It was along ride back to Virginia City and the child shouldn’t have to suffer any more than he had already. 

Ben glanced at Little Joe. “Son, are you sure you don’t want to ride with Adam or Hoss?”  
“No Pa, I’m all right. I’m a bit sore, but not where it counts to be able to ride.” Little Joe gave his father a cheeky grin.  
“Well, let’s hope things stay that way for the rest of this ride.” Ben grinned at his youngest and Little Joe grinned back. 

****

Sparky had slept a good deal of the way back. He had been a bit cranky and when they had stopped to eat lunch Ben had given him another headache powder. This caused the little boy to sleep most of the way after that for which Ben was grateful. He hadn’t wanted to deal with a cranky child the whole way back to Virginia City. He knew he had to stop there to talk to Roy on the way home. 

When they rode into Virginia City Ben stopped at the Sheriff’s office.  
“Adam, take Sparky for me. I’ll only be a minute.”  
“Okay Pa.” Adam reached out and took the still sleeping child from his father’s arms.

Roy stood up as Ben Cartwright strode into his office.  
“Good to see ya Ben. I understand that things got very interesting in Silver City and up at the Green Backs mine.”  
“Dan Long wired you?”  
“Yep. Says that there were a couple of varmints who will either hang by the neck or be put away for a very long time.”  
“Roy, that little mite is the grandson of Charlie Gibson.”  
Roy’s eyebrows shot up. “Good God Ben, you can’t be serious?”  
“Never more serious. There were papers that were found in a strong box and I discovered the child’s name is Nicholas Brett Gibson.”  
“Well, I’ll be switched. Who’d have ever guessed?”  
“We’ll have to go back to Silver City when the circuit court judge comes around, but there were two letters and I wired two ladies who seem to be Sparky’s aunts. One is a Henrietta Hamilton in St. Louis and the other is a Milicent Hamilton from Sacramento California. I would appreciate it if you would check from time to time to see if there are any responses and come out to the ranch and let me know if there is one?”  
“Of course Ben. I’d be happy ta do that.”  
“Thank you Roy. Now I have some rather battered children to get back to Hop Sing and the Ponderosa.”  
“Good luck Ben. Are ya going ta keep calling the little one Sparky, or are ya going ta call him by his name.”  
“To be honest Roy I hadn’t thought about it. We’re all so used to calling him Sparky that we’ll probably go right on calling him that.”  
Roy laughed. He sure has caused some sparks since he came into your life Ben.”  
Ben also grinned. Then they shook hands and Ben left.

“Okay boys,” Ben said as he mounted up and took Sparky back into his arms, “Let’s head for home.”

****

Hop Sing was there waiting for them when they arrived.  
“Hop Sing very glad to see Mister Ben and his boys all come home. Hop Sing has bath ready for little boys and Mister Ben and big boys too.”  
Ben smiled. “Thanks Hop Sing. I think we could all do with a bath and a good meal.”  
“Mister Ben no worry, Hop Sing take care of everything.”  
Ben unpacked his saddle bags and placed the material he had taken from the strong box into the safe. 

Hop Sing took Sparky by the hand. “Little boy look bad. Need bath and clean bandages.”  
He led Sparky into the wash house and the tub of hot water he had prepared. He began to strip Sparky of his clothes. “Little boy naughty?” Hop Sing asked seeing Sparky’s bruised bottom.  
“Yeah Hop Sing, I was naughty for leaving the tent without telling anyone and for fighting with one of the older boys at the mining camp. One of the bad men though hit me with a belt.”  
Hop Sing nodded and smiled inside. “Boy talk now.”  
“Yeah Hop Sing. I’m not afraid anymore.”

After bathing the child and tending to his bruises, even the ones on his backside Hop Sing carried him up to his room and tucked him into his bed on his tummy. He remained to be certain the boy was asleep before leaving him. 

Hop Sing then tended to Little Joe and Ben brought him up to his room and tucked him into bed as well.

When they had all had their baths and Hoss and Adam were engaged in a game of checkers Ben sought out Hop Sing.

“Hop Sing, did Sparky talk to you?”  
“Boy talked. Hop Sing very glad boy is not afraid to speak.”  
“Me too.”  
“There is more to boy.”  
“Yes, there is Hop Sing. His name is Nicholas Brett Gibson. He is the grandson of Charlie Gibson.”  
“So boy has much money.”  
“Yes, but that’s not what concerns me Hop Sing. I believe Charlie was killed by the foreman and a buddy of his at the Green Backs mine. We found books that indicated there had been money being filtered into other bank accounts. When the men go to trial I’m going to have to bring Sparky there to tell what he knows.”  
“Very hard on little boy.”  
“Yes. He also has two aunts I think on his mother’s side of the family. I’ve wired them about the boy.”  
“That good thing to do Mister Ben., but very hard.”  
“Yes Hop Sing. Oh, by the way I found that Sparky’s birthday just passed and he is five years old.”  
“Hop Sing make boy little party.”  
“Thank you Hop Sing.”  
Hop Sing put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Mister Ben no worry. Mister Ben did right thing. Also Hop Sing no mind being mother to little boy.”  
Ben’s eyebrows shot up and then he grinned. “Glad to hear it Hop Sing. I didn’t have much choice.”  
Hop Sing nodded and when Ben turned to leave the kitchen gave him a swat with his wooden spoon.  
“Ow! Hop Sing!”  
“Mister Ben go now!” Hop Sing shook his wooden spoon at Ben and he rubbed his seat  
Chapter 29

Hop Sing was busy cooking and baking. He would make the little boy a birthday party. He loved to do these things for the children and now to have a little one again to surprise with the wonderment of his special day did his heart good. 

Ben sneaked into the kitchen. “How are you doing Hop Sing?”  
“Do better if family stay out of kitchen!”  
“Okay, okay, I was just seeing if you needed any help.”  
“Best help is to keep little boy busy outside of house so Hop Sing can make party.”  
“Okay Hop Sing, I’ll do that.”

Ben left the kitchen. Sparky was playing with his little wooden animals which Ben had been noticing kept multiplying on a daily basis. Hoss had continued to whittle them and added a new one to Sparky’s collection each night before he went to bed for the child to discover the next day. Ben had also gone into town and had brought back streamers and new toys for the child to play with. He had obtained a whole new set of tin soldiers as well as something special. He bought him a stick horse for him to play with. When Ben had seen it in the general store he couldn’t resist it for the little one. He wasn’t quite big enough for his own pony yet and before Ben went that far he wanted the custody issues to be permanently settled. Of course there would be candy and new clothes as well. The little imp would make out like a bandit. 

****

Ben said to Sparky, “Sparky, why don’t you come outside with me. We’ll get Little Joe and go on up to the lake and do some swimming. Would you like that?”  
“Yes Papa, I like being in the water.”

Ben went out on the porch and seeing Little Joe down at the corral called to him. “Little Joe! Would you like to go to the lake with me and Sparky for a while and go swimming?”  
“Yeah!” Little Joe cried. Ben figured getting Little Joe and Sparky totally out of the way for a couple of hours would help Hop Sing as well as his older boys to get things prepared. 

The two boys were ready to go in a blink of an eye and Ben took Sparky up on his horse and with Little Joe riding alongside they made their way up to the lake. 

****

When they arrived at the lake, Ben set Sparky down and said, “Sparky, stay right there until Little Joe and I get down from our horses.”

‘I really want to get to the lake before anyone else. If I run real fast Papa and Little Joe won’t be able to catch me because they have to get down from those big horses and then they have to tie them up before they can follow me.’

Sparky stood there for a moment and then as fast as his little legs could carry him he took off for the lake.

“Sparky! Stop!” Ben called.  
Sparky continued on. “Nicky! Stop right there young man!”  
Sparky kept running.  
“Nicholas! If you don’t stop right now when I catch up to you, you will get a spanking!”  
Sparky stopped short. He recognized that when his name Nicholas was used he had better pay attention.

Ben and Little Joe dismounted and tied their horses. Ben strode to where the child was waiting.  
“Nicholas Brett Gibson! You are not to do that ever again! Is that understood young man?”  
Sparky looked down at the ground. Ben tipped his head up until he looked into the child’s large grey eyes. “Do you understand me Sparky?” Ben asked gently this time.  
“Sparky saw in Ben’s eyes concern. “Yes sir.” He said in a small voice.  
“Good boy.” Ben said. Then he picked him up and hugged him. “Little one, if you do that again I really will spank you.”  
“Yes Papa.” Then Sparky gave Ben his small shy smile and Ben’s heart melted and he playfully patted the little one’s backside. “Now, let’s get to the lake and have some fun!” Ben set the boy down and all three raced to the shore.

****

Hop Sing had Adam and Hoss string the streamers all around the great room and the dining room brightening up the room considerably. He had made a chocolate birthday cake with candles and all for the boy. He had made Sparky a special birthday dinner plate. He had molded vegetables into animals using his cookie cutters for this purpose as well as shaping the mashed potatoes. He also had made cookies and decorated the cake with them. 

When Ben and the boys returned from the lake They were all hungry. When Ben went to set Sparky down he said, “Nicky, I’m going to put you down. Remember what I told you up at the lake?”  
“Yes Papa, to stay where you set me down until you get off your horse.”  
“Good boy.” Ben set the little tyke down and Sparky stayed right where Ben had put him. When Ben got down he took Sparky by the hand and headed for the barn. Hoss and Adam had come out of the house and together they took care of the horses and the barn chores. 

****

When all was finished Ben walked his two little charges to the washroom for their baths. Both made token protests which earned them each alight swat to their bare bottoms. When they were both squeaky clean Ben brought them to the house. Ben knew that everything would be ready and when Sparky walked into the dining area and saw the streamers and everything his large grey eyes widened and grew round with surprise at the transformation. Ben bent down and picked up the boy hugging him and everyone shouted “Happy Birthday Sparky!”  
The little boy said nothing. Then he began to cry. Ben held him to his chest concerned.  
“Sparky, son, why are you crying?”  
The boy sniffed. “Not my birthday.”  
“It is a party for your birthday Nicky. You had a birthday when we were at the mine. There was a paper in your Grandpa’s box that not only told us your true name, but also your birthday. Today is not exactly your birthday, but it is the closest to it we could do.”  
The little boy then gave Ben a hard hug and Ben sat him in his chair.

When Hop Sing brought his dinner plate his eyes grew wide and round again in wonderment. He didn’t want to eat because he didn’t want the shapes to disappear. When Ben cut up his vegetable formation he cried. Ben smiled, but helped Sparky to eat everything on his plate. 

When Hop Sing brought out the cake Sparky was so surprised he jumped up and down in his chair and Ben put a hand on his arm. ”Calm down son!” 

They all sang “Happy Birthday” and Hop Sing lit the candles and Ben said, “Sparky make a wish, keep it to yourself and blow out the candles. If you blow out all the candles your wish will come true.”

‘I wish I can stay here with Papa, Adam, Hoss and Little Joe and Hop Sing forever!’

He blew out all the candles. Ben and the boys including Hop Sing all clapped. 

Hop Sing cut the cake and gave the first piece to Sparky before serving the others. He made sure he had gotten a cookie on his piece of cake as well. When they had all eaten their cake Ben went into the great room and placed several gaily wrapped packages on the low table in front of the fireplace. 

“Sparky on your birthday you also get presents. These presents are for you.” Ben took the little boy by the hand and sat him on the floor in front of the table. One by one Sparky was given one present after another to open. He was excited by each one and when Ben gave him the stick horse he was ecstatic. “My own horsy!” The little boy got right on it and galloped all round the living room causing everyone to laugh. When Ben was able to settle him down he smiled at him and said, “Nicky, there is one more tradition that goes with your birthday.”  
Sparky looked up at him.  
“Everyone here gets to give you birthday swats, one for each year old you are.”  
Sparky looked worried “Birthday spanking?”  
“Ben laughed and picked the boy up, “No, Sparky, just love pats to send you on your way for another year. I’ll take you around and you will see. They won’t even hurt.”  
Ben picked up the little mite and holding him so that his bottom was turned upward presented him to Adam. Adam lightly swatted him five times, counting out the whacks. Then Hoss who was very careful to not give his swats any sting, then Little Joe and even Hop Sing. Sparky was laughing by the time it was Ben’s turn. He placed him over his knee and Sparky automatically placed his hands to cover his bottom, but Ben gently removed them and gave him his five love taps as well, then one extra slightly stinging one saying this is one to grow on.”

He then put the boy in his lap and hugged him tight and Sparky giggled and hugged Ben back. 

When all was over Ben let Sparky play with his new toys for a while because he was so wound up. When Be saw the day’s events taking their toll on the little one, he took him upstairs to put him to bed. 

****

Several days had gone by with no word from either of Ben’s wires. Both Sparky and Little Joe had recovered from their many cuts and bruises and were enjoying each other’s company. Ben watched from the porch as the little one raced around the yard with Little Joe in hot pursuit Little Joe tackled the younger boy and they rolled around in the grass laughing and squealing. Although Ben was very glad Sparky was acting more and more like the little boy he was he almost wished for those quiet times when he was a silent little child. Now he was as noisy and boisterous as any child his age would be.  
“Boys! Be careful! Remember Little Joe, you’re a bit bigger than Sparky! Don’t play so rough! I don’t want him getting hurt!”  
“Okay Pa!” Little Joe called and Sparky then jumping up gave Little Joe a shove, making the older boy fall on his backside and they were at it again. Ben just shook his head. Adam and Hoss came out of the barn just then and Hoss scooped up the little boy placing him on his shoulders.  
“Hey Squirt! Watch what ya doing!” Hoss tickled him causing the little boy to giggle. Sparky loved Hoss with his mountainous form and strong arms. Hoss patted the boy’s bottom and set him down again and he ran to Adam who also picked him up and swung him around laughing. He carried the little one over to Ben and plopped him into Ben’s lap. Ben hugged the little one and then flipped him over pretending to spank him.  
“No! I didn’t do anything!” Sparky cried laughing and putting his little hands behind him to cover and protect his vulnerable bottom.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yes sir!” Sparky cried laughing  
“I saw you push Little Joe down on his backside!”  
“He tackled me first!” Sparky cried giggling.  
“Oh, I guess I’ll let that go for now then.” Ben patted Sparky’s bottom and then hugged him close and the little boy hugged his neck and stayed that way for a moment. Then Ben let the child go and he was off playing again and Ben smiled. 

Little Joe came running up to Ben then and asked, “Pa, can I take Sparky on Cochise with me and take him for a ride up to the Lake?”  
“No, Little Joe. I don’t want you riding Sparky up in front of you. You’re not big enough to do that yet safely.”  
“Aw, come on Pa, I’ll be real careful!”  
“I said no Joseph.”  
Little Joe pouted and Ben reached out and gave him a light swat. “If you don’t pull that lip in young man I’ll have to teach you a lesson about pouting.”  
Little Joe heeded his father’s warning. He gave Ben a quick hug and then went back to play with Sparky. 

****

Ben called Sparky to him after lunch. “Sparky, come here boy, I want to talk to you.”

‘Uh oh, what did I do now?’

“Yes sir?”  
Ben took the child into his lap in his favorite chair in the great room. “I want to talk to you about a couple of things son. First, when we were up at the mine I want you to know that your disobedience is what led to Little Joe being captured by that bad man at the mines.”

‘Uh oh, that disobedience word. That isn’t good.’

Sparky looked down at his shoes. “Sparky, look at me.” The child looked into Bens warm dark brown eyes. “I had already spanked you the day before for going off , sneaking away from our tent and not telling anyone. You put your own safety in danger by doing that and that was why you were spanked, at least that was the main reason. I didn’t like you fighting with the other boys either. I’ve told you before that going off without telling anyone is a dangerous thing to do. When Little Joe found you were gone he set out to look for you. I’m glad that you saw what happened to little Joe and that we were able to find him and nothing too serious had happened to either of you. If you had stayed where you were supposed to we still could have helped you to find your Grandfather’s box and been more safe for everyone involved. That’s all over now and I’m going to forgive you for that this time and not punish you for it because it was some time ago now. I do want you to know young man that the next time you leave somewhere you are told to stay without telling me or one of the other boys you will get a serious spanking with a hairbrush on your bare bottom is that understood?”

‘Wow, he’s not going to spank me. Spanked with a hairbrush? That sounds like that could hurt a lot. Uh uh I’m not going to let that happen.’

“Yes sir. If I leave anywhere I’m supposed to be without telling someone I’m going to be spanked with a hairbrush.”  
“I’m glad that we have an understanding about that now.”  
“Yes sir.”

“Now, the other thing I want to talk to you about is that you may have family who may want to take you to live with them. When I went through your Grandfather’s things I saw a couple of letters from two ladies who may be related to you in some way. I haven’t heard anything from them yet, but I’m hoping that someone will be in contact one day soon.”  
“Papa, I don’t want to go with some old lady. I want to stay here with you!” Sparky’s large grey eyes began to fill with tears.  
Ben hugged the child to him. “Oh baby, I know you want to stay with me. I want you to stay with me too, but If you have family you need to be with them.”  
Sparky began to cry in Ernest now and Ben sighed holding the little one close. He had known it would be difficult, but not this heart wrenching.  
When Sparky stopped crying he got angry. “I won’t go with anyone I won’t!”  
Ben understood the child’s anger and anxiety.  
Sparky, we won’t worry about that right now. We’ll see how things turn out.”  
He hugged the boy and put him down. “Why don’t you find Little Joe now and go play?”  
“Okay.” Sparky ran out as Ben opened the heavy front door for him. 

Chapter 30

Two days later Roy came riding up to the ranch.  
Ben hearing a rider approaching opened the door to see Roy Coffee in the evening twilight.  
“Howdy Ben.”  
“Hello Roy, What brings you out here so late?”  
“well, I got a wire for ya Ben. It’s from one of them ladies ya wanted me ta keep an eye out for.”  
Ben invited Roy in and Hop Sing brought in a tray with coffee and some cookies.  
“Thank You Hop Sing.”

Ben had sent the little boys off to bed about an hour earlier and Adam and Hoss had just gone up about a half hour ago having had a hard day and being tired themselves. Ben had just been fixing to turn out the lamp when he had heard Roy coming.

Roy handed over the telegram.  
Ben unfolded it and read:  
‘Dear Mr. Cartwright. I’m sorry to hear about Natalie and Charles. I regret to inform you that Henrietta Hamilton died this Past February 11, 1866. I understand Milicent Hamilton is Henrietta Hamilton’s daughter and Natalie’s cousin. I hope Milicent Hamilton can see her way to take in the boy and that you may hear from her soon.

With Sincere regrets,

Celeste Crabtree

Ben folded the telegram and placed it on the low table.  
“Bad news?”  
“I’m not sure. Apparently the woman in St. Louis is Sparky’s great aunt and is dead. The woman who wrote this says the other woman Milicent Hamilton is Sparky’s mother’s cousin. She was hoping that Milicent would take the boy in. Roy, if this woman doesn’t really want the child I’d be more than happy to keep him.”  
“I know Ben. You’ll just have to see how this cousin is toward the boy.”

Ben and Roy played a game of checkers and after sharing a brandy Roy left, riding back to town in the bright moonlight. Ben went up to bed after carefully placing the telegram in the safe. 

****

After breakfast was finished and the boys had gone upstairs to get ready for church, Ben, thinking they were taking a long time, called up the stairs, “Come on boys! Get a move on! We’re going to be late for church!”

Little Joe came out of his room and entered Sparky’s room. The little boy was struggling with his tie.  
“Here, let’s take it to Adam. He’s really good at these things. If we’re late Pa won’t like it.”  
Joe grabbed Sparky and dragged him to Adam’s room. “Adam, help! Sparky can’t get his tie right.”  
Adam took the string tie from Little Joe and tied it quickly around Sparky’s neck. “Okay Squirt, you’re done. Let’s get going.”  
Hoss joined them in the hall and all four boys came trotting down the steps and it sounded like a herd of cattle.  
Ben looked up at them as they came down and smiled at their handsome figures. When Ben mounted and Adam picked Sparky up to ride with Ben he said. ”I want to ride into town with Hoss.”  
Ben looked at the little mite. “Okay, you go with Hoss then.”  
Adam handed him up to the big man and Hoss settled the little one in front of him. 

Sparky was a bit nervous. It had been the first church service he was attending since they had returned from Silver City.  
When they arrived Ben took Sparky down from Hoss and they walked into the church and sat in their pew. Sparky sat silent and twisted a button on his suit coat until Ben’s hand covered his and he gave him a look that Sparky knew meant to stop whatever it was that he was doing and stopped playing with the button. This time he stayed awake during the sermon and swung his legs kicking at the pew in front of him until Adam placed a hand on his leg. Sparky looked up at him and he knew from Adam’s look he wanted him to stop doing that as well. Sparky then tucked his legs up under him and sat on his knees in the pew. To his surprise Ben reached over and slid him into his lap.  
Ben bent down and whispered into Sparky’s ear. “Young man, if you don’t sit properly I’m going to take you outside and you’ll have a hard time sitting down on the way home.”  
Then he slid Sparky’s bottom back onto the pew.  
Little Joe had looked Sparky’s way and when he had seen his father bend down and whisper in his ear he knew what Ben had said because it had been said to him many a time when he was Sparky’s age. A couple of times he had not heeded the warning and had a sore bottom to sit on all the way home from church and that wasn’t very pleasant. 

When church services were over Ben let Sparky go out into the churchyard to play with some of the other children. Linda Kelly came over to Little Joe  
“Hi Little Joe. Is that Sparky kid still with you?”  
“Yes, Sparky is still living with us Linda.”  
Little Joe turned back to his friends ignoring Linda. 

Spying the little boy playing with the other children she walked over to where they were playing. Linda called Sparky, “Sparky! Come on over here. I want to talk to you.”  
When Sparky came over to her she gave him a hard shove knocking him down and said, ”That’s for getting me in trouble with my Dad! He spanked me the last time we were here at church because of you!”  
She turned and walked off. Sparky got up. His clothes were dirty and his hands were scraped. He also had a new bruise forming on his little cheek.  
The little boy got up and rushed at Linda and before he could get to her was scooped up by Hoss. He brought the child over to Ben. Sparky was struggling to get down with all his might.  
“Pa, I saw Sparky rushing at Linda Kelly like he was going ta knock her down.”  
Ben took the squirming boy from Hoss. “Nicky, stop that this minute!”  
Sparky recognized that stern command and stopped struggling. “Look at you young man! What have you been doing? Your clothes are all dirty and you have a bruise on your cheek.” Ben touched it gently.  
“Papa, Linda pushed me down!” Sparky cried and then burst into tears. Linda secretly was glad that the little boy was crying and that he was being scolded for his dirty clothes. 

No one had seen Linda push Sparky down. Ben handed the little mite over to Hoss and strode over to Linda.

“Young lady, did you push my little boy down?”  
Linda looked up at Ben with innocent eyes. “No Mr. Cartwright. I saw him fall over something and when I went over to help him up he got mad at me so I walked away.”  
Ben eyed the girl. He didn’t believe her, but he couldn’t prove it because he didn’t see her do it. He knew Sparky wouldn’t lie about something like this either.  
He then walked away and came back to the youngster. Ben picked him up and said, “Come on boys, let’s get going on home.”

*****

When they arrived home Hop Sing took care of Sparky getting him out of his good clothes and cleaning them along with taking care of the scrapes and the bruise. Sparky didn’t say anything. He knew he wasn’t in trouble, but was mad that Linda had hurt him and had gotten away with it. 

*****

The boys were playing in the yard and Adam and Hoss had joined in. Ben was enjoying seeing all his sons in play. He glanced up and saw a cloud of dust coming down the road. It was too far away yet to see what it was for sure, but Ben guessed from the amount of dust it was a carriage.

****

Ben stood up as he saw the carriage come into view. It pulled up into the yard and a man dressed in livery stepped down from the driver’s seat and opened the carriage door. He lowered the steps and assisted a thin woman with sharp features to alight. She had a pointed chin and graying hair done up in a tight bun under an ugly hat. She had a pinched mouth and looked as though she had just eaten something sour like a lemon. She had hard beady looking dark almost black eyes. She reminded Ben of some kind of ugly bird.  
“May I help you Ma’am?”  
“Are you Mr. Benjamin Cartwright? If so, you have my nephew Nicholas Brett Gibson. I’m Milicent Hamilton.” The woman replied in a snippety voice that almost reminded Ben of a old school teacher he had had when he was a boy. She would delight in pulling young boys by their ears and switching their bottoms for any little infraction of the rules. 

“I’m Benjamin Cartwright.” Ben answered respectfully. “Won’t you come in and rest after your long journey?” Ben descended the steps of the porch and offered his arm.  
“Thank you. That would be very nice.”  
Ben had seen Hoss and Adam come out of the barn and turned for a moment, “Hoss, Adam, please help with the horses and Miss Hamilton’s carriage.”

Hop Sing knowing that a visitor had been coming had a tray with tea and cookies already prepared and brought it into the great room setting it on the low table in front of the fireplace. Ben Seating Miss Hamilton in a chair poured tea for her and offered her the plate of cookies.

“Mr. Cartwright, I’ll get straight to the point. I’ve come for Nicholas and I intend to take him with me today.”  
“Miss Hamilton, I’m not sure that is a good idea. The child has been through some traumatic times in the past year and he’s going to have to testify at a trial in Silver City.”  
She looked at Ben in surprise. “What is the meaning of this sir?”  
“Please Miss Hamilton, let me explain. I’m certain that my wire must have been a surprise to you.”  
“Well of course.”  
“Well your nephew lived at the Green Backs mine with his mother Natalie and his Grandfather for about the past two years. I understand from what I’ve discovered that the child’s mother had died of a lung fever and his grandfather, Charles Gibson buried her. Apparently Mr. Gibson is owner of the mine and had been investigating some underhanded doings by the men who were running the mine for him and he buried the evidence in Natalie’s grave. Apparently Mr. Gibson was found out and was killed in his own mine. The boy was allowed to stay at the mine wandering from family to family and tolerated because the men suspected the child knew where the box with the evidence was. They had tried several times to get him to tell them, but instead of getting the information your nephew buried it further in his mind. When they had just about given up on getting the information from the boy, they had a family who was leaving the mine along with two other families take your nephew with them. They caused a landslide which killed the families who were leaving and believed the youngster was dead as well. I was riding back home from some business I had completed in Silver City and found the child on the side of the road. He wouldn’t talk and would fight like a little spitfire. I brought him home and obtained legal guardianship over the youngster. Legally Miss Hamilton Nicholas is still under my care. When I took the child to the mine to find out more about him that was when I learned all this and I found the letter from you and that was how I contacted you. Your nephew needs quite a bit of loving support and understanding.” Ben related.  
“Well, Mr. Cartwright I don’t care about all that. I just want Nicholas to come with me. It is a very long way back to Sacramento.”  
“I’m sorry Miss Hamilton, but I will not release the child to you until I am certain that he has adjusted to being with you and you will provide him a good, safe and loving home.” Ben countered evenly.

Milicent Hamilton was incensed that Ben wouldn’t just hand over the little boy. She knew he was worth quite a bit of money and she needed the child’s income to support her own lifestyle as several bad investments had cut her income. 

“I’m sure that’s not necessary Mr. Cartwright. The boy was my cousin’s child and I intend to take very good care of him.”  
“You may stay here for a few days until you get to know each other. In fact I suggest that you plan to stay until after the court case is finished so then you wouldn’t have to drive this long distance back here again. It’ll give you and your nephew time to adjust to each other.”

Milicent knew she had no choice. The man held all the cards right now. She would have to play along. “Okay Mr. Cartwright I see that what you propose does make good sense.”  
“Would you like to see your nephew?”  
“Yes, I would.”  
“He’s called Sparky around here and he calls me Papa, so don’t be upset by those things.”  
“Thank you for telling me.”

Ben went to the porch and seeing Sparky and Little Joe down by the corral went to talk to the child. 

“Hi there Sparky!”  
“Papa!” Sparky ran up to Ben and he picked him up and hugged him tight. “Sparky you have a visitor. Your Aunt Milicent from Sacramento is here to visit you.”  
Ben felt the little boy tense in his arms and the child put his hand in his mouth and chewed his fingers.  
“Now Sparky, there’s nothing to be afraid of or nervous about. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

‘I hate that woman! She’s mean! Papa doesn’t know her sneaky ways!’

 

Chapter 31

Ben brought Sparky up to the house and put him on his feet before opening the front door. “I want you to be polite Sparky. You are to address her as ‘Aunt Milicent’ or ‘Yes Ma’am’ understand?”

‘Oh yes, you have no idea what she would do to me if I didn’t.’

“Yes sir.” Sparky responded.

Ben opened the door and the little boy stepped inside.  
Milicent rose and held out her arms. “Come to your Aunt Milicent Nicholas.”  
Ben gave the child an encouraging smile and Sparky approached his aunt slowly. When he got close enough she snatched him up off his feet. Ben didn’t see her pinch the child on his side hard. Sparky did not cry out. He knew better. She smiled inside to know the little boy remembered the lessons she had taught him at a very early age. “Hello Aunt Milicent.” Sparky recited unemotionally.  
“Hello Nicholas. It has been a long time since we saw each other hasn’t it?”

‘I had hoped I would never see you again in my whole life! I was never so happy as when Mama and I left your house!’

“Yes Ma’am.”  
“Mr. Cartwright has asked me to stay here with you for a while, isn’t that nice?”

‘Oh no! No! He doesn’t know how you are!’

“Yes Ma’am.” Sparky replied.  
Milicent pinched him hard again because she had seen the flicker of emotion in his eyes. ”We’ll have a good time together won’t we Nicholas?”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
“Very good Nicholas.” Milicent put the boy down and Sparky stood in front of her waiting for permission to leave. “You may go back out and play now Nicholas.”

Ben observed the interaction between them and wasn’t sure he liked what he was seeing. The child looked almost frightened of the woman and there certainly wasn’t any loving warmth there between them. 

“He’s gotten so big. The last time I saw Nicholas he was just three years old. He’s still a bit small for his age, but just as cute and adorable as ever.”  
“Yes, he is an adorable child and well loved by all who live here at the Ponderosa Miss Hamilton.” Ben eyed her with suspicion. “If you like I can escort you to your room now and you may freshen up and rest. I’ll let you know when supper is ready.”  
“Thank you very much Mr. Cartwright. I would like that very much.”

*****

Sparky ran out of the house back to Little Joe.  
“How did you like your Aunt?”  
“She’s okay. I was little when I saw her last time.”  
“You still are little squirt!”  
“You know, a baby.”  
“You still are a baby!”  
“No I’m not! I don’t have to wear diapers any more!”  
Little Joe tousled Sparky’s hair. “Take it easy Squirt, I’m only teasing you.”  
“Sorry Little Joe.”

Adam and Hoss came out after showing Miss Hamilton’s man to the bunkhouse.  
“Hey Sparky, how do you like your Aunt visiting?” Hoss asked.

‘I hate it! I want her to go away! She’s mean to me! She hurts me!’

“She’s okay, I was just telling Little Joe I haven’t seen her since I was a baby.” Adam and Hoss looked at each other and grinned.  
“Well, maybe after everything is settled you’ll be able to go back with her to live.” Adam said.

‘No way! I’ll go live at the mine again before I’ll go live with her! If you make me go live with her I’ll run away and I’ll never come back!’

Adam noticed Sparky had a panicked look at the mention of living with his Aunt Milicent. He decided he’d better be more careful about that topic. He bent down and gave the boy a hug and Sparky returned it with all his might.

*****

Everyone was on their best behavior at the supper table. Ben had made them dress for dinner because there was a lady present at the dinner table. Adam said, “Miss Hamilton, how are things in Sacramento? I haven’t been there in some time. Pa and me we get to go from time to time to conduct business.”  
“Oh, Sacramento is so nice. There are a lot of opportunities for a child growing up there you know. Museums, plays, symphony concerts and the like. There are also excellent schools and Nicholas is of the age where he could start school and I plan to send him in the fall.”  
Ben said, “That would be a good thing for Sparky. He needs to be able to have friends and associate with children his own age.”  
Hoss was thinking, ‘That old woman looks like an ugly bird. I can’t see her with that adorable little boy.’  
Sparky said nothing during the dinner conversation. He had learned early from Aunt Milicent that children were not to contribute to the dinner conversation. He didn’t eat much either pushing the food around on his plate that Ben had cut up for him.  
All of a sudden Sparky’s aunt’s strident voice cut through his musings, “Boy, eat that food don’t play with it!” She scolded sharply.  
An automatic “Yes Ma’am.” Came from Sparky and Ben noticed the child blink back tears. 

“Sparky, you may be excused from the table if you like. Go on in to Hop Sing.” Ben told the little boy.

Sparky jumped up from the table and fled into the kitchen.

“Mr. Cartwright the boy needed to eat his dinner! Not be excused.”  
“He ate enough to satisfy me. That is what is important Miss Hamilton.” Ben said. “If you will excuse me, I’ll see if Hop Sing is ready to bring out dessert.” Ben left the table and went into the kitchen.

Hop Sing had taken the little boy into a big hug when Sparky flung himself into the little cook’s arms. Ben picked up Sparky then and asked, “Hop Sing, will you please serve dessert?”  
“Yes Mister Ben.”  
Ben comforted Sparky. “Shh…Shh… Baby, I know you are upset don’t cry now. Papa is here for you.”

‘You need to keep me Papa, don’t let her take me!’

Sparky cried hard into Ben’s shoulder. Ben was getting a bad feeling about this, but he couldn’t put his finger on anything just yet. 

When Hop Sing came back in Ben said, “Hop Sing, can you see if you can get Sparky to eat something and then put him to bed for me?”  
“Yes Mister Ben. Hop Sing take care of little boy.”

Ben went back out to the table to join the rest of the family.

“Well, I don’t believe little children should eat at the table with adults anyway. He should have been eating in the kitchen with the help in the first place.”  
Ben heard this and settled himself back in his chair to enjoy the rice pudding that Hop Sing had prepared and set at his place.  
“Well, Miss Hamilton, I believe that children are part of a family unit and that they can’t learn to behave properly among adults unless they are exposed to them and what better way than at the dinner table, in church and taking them with you wherever you go?”  
“Oh Mr. Cartwright I disagree. Children should be seen and not heard.”  
“Then Miss Hamilton, I believe you miss out on a full family life that way. I have always enjoyed my children at my table. I enjoy watching them learn, I enjoy listening to their telling about their day, especially at school you know that sort of thing.”

Milicent Hamilton didn’t say anything more. 

****

Hop Sing sat Sparky at his kitchen table and gave him food on a plate as he ate his own dinner. Sparky watched with curiosity while Hop Sing used chop Sticks to eat with. Hop sing noticed his interest and asked “Would little boy like to try?”  
“Yes Hop Sing.”  
Hop Sing showed the child how to hold the sticks properly in his fingers and how to pinch them together to pick up the food on his plate. Sparky had so much fun learning to eat this way that he ate all the food Hop Sing had put on his plate and seemed happier. When Hop Sing finished and gave Sparky dessert he brought him up the kitchen stairs to his room. When he helped him to undress he saw two bruises on the boy’s side. “How boy get bruise?”  
Sparky said nothing. He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t tell Hop Sing either. Hop Sing put something on them and popped the little boy into bed.

****

Sparky was playing in the great room when Milicent came into the room. The little boy was setting up his wooden animals and then throwing them off the table. This was a game Sparky played quite often and no one worried about it as he wasn’t hurting anything. “Nicholas! Where are your manners! You should greet your aunt when she walks into a room!”  
Sparky glanced up and said, “Hello Aunt Milicent.” Then he went back to playing. She strode over to the boy and grabbed him by the hair and lifted the child to his feet. Sparky put his hands up to his hair to try to get her to release him and she slapped him across the face. “You will learn respect for me young man!”

Adam walked into the room and snatched Sparky from her. “Leave him alone. You have no call to treat him like that!”

Milicent was surprised by Adam’s quick move and let go of the child. Adam carried Sparky upstairs.

Ben came into the room at the commotion. “Mr. Cartwright, your son Adam interfered with me disciplining Nicholas.”  
“I don’t think hair pulling and slapping a young child like that is discipline Miss Hamilton. I also don’t believe that that kind of reaction was necessary. He did address you after you corrected him.”  
“Yes, with a disrespectful attitude!”  
“Miss Hamilton, I don’t agree with your methods of discipline. To me they are abusive.”  
“Well spanking I believe is barbaric and uncivilized and I understand that that is a common practice out here.”  
“At least a spanking doesn’t leave bruises on a child’s face.”  
“No, only on his backside and then he can’t sit down. This way he can still sit down, but the pain still stays with him!”

“A spanking for this young a child shouldn’t be bruising or have a very long lasting effect, at least nothing that would carry over until the next day! Miss Hamilton, I will not tolerate your disciplining this child. He is still under my guardianship by law and if you touch him again I will ask you to leave and you will never get that child in your custody in your lifetime. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, Mr. Cartwright, but remember Nicholas is a blood relative to me and I am a woman. The child is no relation to you and you sir are a man.”  
Ben said no more as he didn’t want to end up throttling the woman. 

****

Adam took Sparky to his room and comforted the little boy. He put a cool cloth on the child’s face where an angry red mark still showed. Adam hated the woman and now understood Sparky’s fears. She was mean and vindictive. After the youngster calmed down and Adam had done what he could for the bruise that was now forming he decided to take Sparky into town. He would get him out of here for a while and at least he could get him some candy or something.

****

Adam sought out Ben. “Pa, I’m going to town and I want to take Sparky with me.”  
“Would you mind taking Little Joe with you as well?”  
“No Pa, I’d be happy to do it.”  
“I also want you to take this letter to Oscar Randolph for me as long as you are going into town.” “Yes Pa.”  
“Adam?”  
“yes Pa?”  
“Next time please ask permission to go to town, not tell me. Stay out of trouble while you’re there son. Remember you have two young children you’ll be responsible for. You will not take them into a saloon is that understood?”  
“Yes sir.” Adam replied.  
“Good. I know I can trust you son.” 

****

Milicent paced wondering just how she was going to be able to get her hands on that child. She couldn’t stand her nephew and couldn’t abide children at any age. She needed the child’s money however. 

****

Ben kept an eye on the woman. He was beginning to understand her deviousness and had written a note to Oscar Randolph asking him to make Ben trustee to the boy’s financial inheritance so she couldn’t get her hands on it. He wondered if that was what she was after. If it was tied up in such a way that she couldn’t get her hands on her nephew’s money maybe she would just go away. 

Chapter 32

Little Joe and Adam rode into town with Sparky riding in front of Adam. The little boy was much more relaxed. This made Adam feel better. He hadn’t liked the way that old lady had handled Sparky. They rode to Mr. Hicks general store and Adam bought candy for all of them and even remembered to take some home for Pa and Hoss. Then he went over to Oscar Randolph’s office.  
“Hi Adam. Hello Little Joe and Sparky.”  
Oscar was surprised when Sparky said, Hello Mr. Randolph.”  
“Well, my boy, I see your speaking to people now.”  
“Yes sir.” The little boy said shyly and gave him one of his famous small shy smiles. Mr. Randolph grinned at the little boy.

Adam said, “Mr. Randolph, Sparky’s aunt Milicent is visiting at the Ponderosa and Pa asked me to give you this letter.”  
Adam handed the attorney the sealed letter. Oscar broke the seal and after reading the contents said, “I can take care of this. Adam, if you comeback in about two hours I can have this ready for you.”  
“Thanks Mr. Randolph.”

Adam took Little Joe and Sparky over to the international house for ice cream and then let the boys run and play in the grassy area in the center of town. When it was time to go back to the attorney’s office Adam gathered up the two boys and they went back to the office. Adam gathered up the papers Mr. Randolph gave him and put them in his saddle bags. 

*****

When Adam and the boys came back Adam gave Ben the papers Mr. Randolph had given him. Ben nodded his approval and placed the papers in the safe.  
‘Now that woman won’t be able to gain access to the boy’s funds. Maybe she won’t b so keen on getting the boy either.’ 

Ben had tied up Sparky’s funds such as they couldn’t be touched until the boy was age 25. That would be quite a while away. The only other time the funds could be accessed is if he were to attend college an then only the funds needed for his education and needs during that time would be dispensed. Until then all his care would have to be paid out of the custodial parent’s own pockets. 

****

Milicent was getting anxious. She wanted the boy and wanted his money badly. She decided she would have to play it cool with the Cartwright’s. She would need to allow them to believe she was changing her ways so they would allow her to take the little boy. 

Milicent began to be more sweet to Sparky and Ben could see through the veneer. He allowed her to play her game as long as she wasn’t hurting Sparky.

*****

Two days later Roy came riding up with a wire for Ben. 

“Hey Ben, got a wire here for you from Dan Long over at Silver City.”  
“I guess the circuit judge must be coming.”  
Ben opened the telegram and read,  
“Circuit judge will be here on Tuesday. Need your evidence and the boys here by Monday. 

Dan Long.

Ben decided they would leave on Saturday. Traveling with a lady would be different than a group of men traveling alone. They would have to travel slower because of Millicent’s carriage. 

“Miss Hamilton, we have received a wire from the sheriff at Silver City for the trial. We will be leaving on Saturday so we can be there on Monday. The judge will be there on Tuesday. I thought we would spend Sunday in Silver City so we could attend services.”  
“thank you Mr. Cartwright.”  
“Oh by the way, we will be able to settle custody of your nephew then as well.”  
“That would be most acceptable.”

****

Sparky was cranky as they got ready to leave on Saturday morning. “I don’t want to go! I want to stay here!”  
“I’m sorry baby, you have to come with us.” Ben said.  
“I want to stay with Hop Sing.”  
“No Nicky you will come with me, Hoss, Adam and Little Joe.”  
“Aunt Milicent will be there too.”  
“Yes your aunt Milicent will be there too.”  
Sparky began to cry and Ben took him up and held him. “Aw come on Sparky, don’t cry now. Papa is here to keep you safe. 

The little boy stopped crying and Ben got him ready to go. 

When they were all loaded up Milicent said, “I want Nicholas to ride with me in the carriage. It will be much more comfortable for him.”  
Ben didn’t trust her. “No, I think I’d rather have Sparky ride with me.”  
“Why don’t we ask my nephew?”  
Ben called, “Sparky! Come here little one.”  
The little boy came running up to Ben. “Sparky would you rather ride in the carriage with your aunt or with me on Buck?”  
“On Buck with you.” The youngster replied without hesitation.  
“There’s your answer Miss Hamilton.”  
Milicent accepted that the boy was avoiding her at the moment. “That’s all right Mr. Cartwright. If my nephew changes his mind there will always be room.”

****

Sparky was restless in the saddle. He kept shifting around and swinging his legs. “Keep still little one.” Ben admonished.  
“Papa, I want to go faster!”  
“Well, we can only go as fast as your aunt’s carriage can go I’m afraid.”  
“Why does she have to come anyway?”  
“Because we need to talk to the judge to see who he says you may live with.”  
“Papa, I want to live with you.”  
“”I know Sparky, but the judge has to say it’s okay for you to do that.”  
“I don’t care! I want to stay with you!” Tears began to fall down the boy’s face again.  
Ben sighed and shifting in the saddle shifted Sparky so he could hold him close and the boy could bury his face in Ben’s shoulder.  
Adam seeing Sparky being so unhappy and his father getting tired of dealing with him offered, “Pa, do you want me to take him for a while?”  
“Sparky, do you want to ride with Adam for a while?”  
“No, I want to stay with you Papa.”  
“Thanks son, but it’s okay.”  
Adam nodded and slipped back a bit to ride with Little Joe and Hoss. 

****

When they arrived in Silver City Ben headed for Sheriff Long’s office. Stopping there for a moment he let Dan know he and the children were there and gave him the ledgers to place in his safe. Ben was more than ready to find their hotel and get settled in. Sparky was becoming a handful. He was whining and crying and Ben didn’t know just how much more he could take of this behavior before he would turn the little mite over his knee.  
Adam could see Ben getting toward the end of his rope and hoped Sparky would quit for a while. 

****

Once they got settled into their hotel room Ben relaxed a bit. Milicent had a room nearby and There was a room between hers and Ben’s where Hoss and Little Joe and Adam were sharing. Ben had decided to keep Sparky with him tonight.  
Sparky began to whine again. ”Papa, I’m hungry! I need to use the water closet! I’m hot and sticky!”  
Ben got up, took Sparky to the water closet, then brought him back to the room and washed him up. “We’ll go down to dinner in a bit Sparky.”  
“I want to go now!”  
Ben took the little boy onto his lap. “Nicky, you are behaving badly young man. One more demand out of you and I’m going to take you across my knee and spank your bottom do you understand?”  
“Yes Papa.”

‘Does he still love me? Will he really spank me? He hasn’t done that in a while.’

Sparky stood up and stomped his little foot. “I’m hungry right now!! I don’t want to wait!”  
Ben sighed. “Nicholas, you are pushing me. If a spanking is what you want from me then I guess it’s what you’re going to get.”  
Ben realized the child was wanting to feel secure. He flipped the little boy across his knee and swatted his bottom several times. He smacked him hard enough to give a bit of a sting, but not hard enough to make his bottom really sore. 

‘Oh! I forgot that this stings!’

When Ben was through Sparky rubbed his bottom and looked at Ben with those large grey sad eyes with tears running down his face. Ben knew also that the tears were from the boy’s emotions more than from the spanking because he hadn’t spanked him that hard. He took the child into his arms and comforted him.  
“Oh baby, I know you’re scared and feeling confused. Please try to be a well behaved little boy for Papa. I don’t really want to have to give you a hard spanking.”  
Sparky nodded his head in Ben’s chest. Ben said, “Little one, I’m going to put you down for a short nap Okay? When you wake up we’ll go to dinner.”  
Sparky nodded again. 

*****

Ben watched as the little boy finally slept. He was able to relax himself for a while. He wasn’t looking forward to this court trial. He had brought the evidence over to Dan Long’s office before they settled at the hotel for him to lock up in his safe. He hoped the judge would see fit to award him Sparky. He knew that with Milicent being a woman and blood kin that it would be a touchy situation, but She didn’t want the child because she loved him. She only wanted him for the money. He had fixed that and he was certain she didn’t know it and he didn’t intend for her to know it until it was too late. 

****

Little Joe looked at Adam. “Do ya think that old battle ax will get Sparky?”  
“I hope not. I can’t stand the woman and I just don’t know what Pa will do if she ends up getting him.”  
“He’s a little pain sometimes, but I hope we get to keep him Adam.” Little Joe said.  
“Yeah, the little mite grows on ya.” Hoss said.  
“Adam, is there anything we could do that would make her go away and leave us alone and allow us to keep Sparky forever?”  
“I’m not sure that can happen Little Joe. She is blood kin you know.”  
“But Adam, doesn’t loving him count for anything?”  
“For most things, but not for the law sometimes. Sometimes the law has it’s own views on things.”  
“Well dagnabit it Adam, I can’t see that old ugly bird woman with that cute adorable child.” Hoss exclaimed.  
Adam looked at Hoss a bit surprised. He realized that without even trying that little tyke had wormed his way into all their hearts. He may be blood kin to Milicent Hamilton, but he was a child of the heart to the Cartwright family and sometimes love was thicker than blood. 

****

When Ben woke Sparky the little boy was feeling a bit better.  
“Papa?”  
“”What little one?”  
“I’m sorry for making you spank me before.”  
“You’re forgiven. I knew you were more upset than being naughty. That’s why I didn’t spank you very hard.”  
“It was hard enough.” Sparky pouted.  
Ben laughed and picked up the little boy and cuddled him in his arms. He gave him a kiss on the top of his head and just held him close. Sparky had put his arms around Ben’s neck and hugged him back.

“What do you say about going downstairs now and getting something to eat?”  
“Yes. I wanted to eat a long time ago!”  
Ben tousled the boy’s hair and putting him down took his hand and led him over to the room his sons were sharing. He knocked and when Adam poked his head out and saw his visitors he smiled and they all came out of the room. Ben then knocked on Millicent’s door and when she emerged, they all headed on down to dinner.

Chapter 33

They entered the hotel dining room and Ben held out Millicent’s chair for her and seated her. He figured that he was brought up better and there was no need to antagonize the woman with poor manners. He had heard once that you could kill a person with kindness. He was hoping this was true.  
“Thank you Mr. Cartwright.”  
“You’re welcome Ma’am.”

Ben seated Sparky next to him and then Adam, Little Joe and then Hoss. He knew he could count on Hoss and Adam to help with the younger boys to keep them in line. 

Sparky was hungry and ate his supper. He put on his best manners and Millicent was a bit surprised at what good table manners the little boy had. She had been used to him eating everything with a spoon and getting food all over his face and himself as well.  
Ben glanced her way and was fervently glad that he had taken time to teach Sparky proper table manners from the beginning. 

When the meal was through Ben escorted Millicent to her room and left his sons at their room.  
“Have a good night boys. Don’t stay up all night talking. I expect you two to stay in your room and go to sleep. I don’t expect you to be frequenting the saloon here at the hotel or any other saloon in town am I understood?”  
Adam and Hoss looked at each other , ‘Dang! How does he do that! Now we won’t be able to go out after Little Joe goes to sleep. If we do he’ll tan us and it don’t matter how old we are. If you disobey then you get the consequences.’

“Yes sir, we understand and promise we’ll stay in our room.  
“Good.”

‘Papa is scolding Adam and Hoss? I thought they were too big to be scolded by Papa.’

Ben walked into the room with Sparky and helped him get ready for bed. Ben tucked Sparky into bed with him and the little boy clung to him.  
“Papa, I’m scared.”  
“What are you scared about Sparky?”  
“I’m scared about the bad men and I’m scared about Aunt Millicent.”  
“What about the bad men scares you Sparky?”  
“That they will hurt me again. They might hurt Little Joe or you or Adam or Hoss. I don’t care if they hurt Aunt Millicent though.”  
“Sparky, that’s not nice to say boy.”  
“But Papa, I don’t like her. “  
“I know, but it is still not nice to say so.”  
“Papa, can the bad men get to us and hurt us?”  
“No, Sparky, they’re locked up in the jail right now.”  
“They should lock up Aunt Millicent too.”  
“Now young man, what did I just tell you about saying bad things about your aunt?”  
“Not to.”  
“”Then why are you still doing it?”  
“Because.” Sparky said with a little giggle.  
“Oh, I suppose it is because you want a spanking?” Ben said with a smile in his voice.  
No Papa!” Sparky said putting his hands back to cover his bottom.  
Ben took his hands away and playfully swatted him. Sparky giggled and Ben hugged the little boy to him.  
“Seriously Sparky,” Ben said sternly, “I don’t ever want to hear you say anything disrespectful to or about your aunt or I really will have to spank you like I did at the mining camp. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Papa.” Sparky said snuggling close to Ben. Ben stroked the child’s soft silky blonde hair. 

“Sparky, you said you were afraid of your Aunt Millicent. Why are you afraid?”  
“She hurt me Papa. She pinches me, pulled my hair and slapped me and I didn’t do anything.”  
“I understand child. Don’t you worry little one, Papa will keep you safe okay?”  
“Okay Papa.” Sparky snuggled up again to Ben and before long they were both asleep. 

****

When Ben woke in the morning he looked at the little boy snuggled up to him and felt as though the heavenly hosts had dropped an angel into his arms. Ben fervently prayed that this little bundle would be allowed to stay with him and to become a part of his family. He woke the child. “Sparky, come on now, you have to wake up.”  
Sparky opened his large grey eyes and smiled at Ben. 

They got up and Ben helped the little mite dress as they all got ready to attend church. All the Cartwright men cut a very handsome picture. Little Sparky was so adorable that he turned heads wherever they went. Millicent also drew attention, but of a different kind. Before they went into the building Ben picked up Sparky and looked him in the eye. “Little one, I want you to be on your best behavior in church today. No sitting on your knees. You sit on your bottom, no playing with the buttons on your jacket and no swinging your legs and kicking the pew in front of you do you understand?”  
“Yes Papa.”  
“Do you know what will happen if you do any of these things?”  
“Yes Papa, if you have to take me out of the church you will spank me.”  
“Yes. Now let’s go in.”

****

Sparky was the model child throughout the service living up to his angelic looks. Ben was proud of him. And let him know it. Millicent looked like she had eaten a whole bunch of sour grapes. Ben figured she was hoping that Sparky would misbehave so she could point out how much better the child would be with her than Ben. 

****

Ben and the boys along with Millicent spent the day strolling through the city, having lunch and returning to the hotel to rest. 

Sparky was getting bored and restless. He began to jump on the bed while Ben was out of the room and Ben caught him at it. “Nicky, stop that!”  
Sparky quickly sat on his little bottom after his last jump, knowing if he didn’t stop immediately Ben would swat him. When Ben had turned his back the little one was leaning out the window sill trying to see a bird that had perched on top of the hotel sign. Ben picked Sparky up off the window sill and closed the window.  
”Nicky my boy you’re just this far,” Ben indicated a tiny space between his fingers from a bare bottom spanking.”  
Sparky’s big grey eyes widened and rounded at this statement. He remembered the last one he had received at the mining camp and did not want a repeat performance.

He settled down then and Ben read to him for a while until they both fell asleep. 

****

Tuesday dawned warm and Sparky was behaving very naughty. Ben took the little boy’s hand to bring him down to breakfast and he jerked it away saying, “I can walk by myself!”  
Ben just took his hand again and said, “That may be so, but you will still hold my hand until we get into the restaurant.”  
The others joined them and one look at Sparky and Adam knew the child was in a mood. He hoped he didn’t push Pa too far because Pa would spank him right in front of everyone if he deserved it. 

They made it through breakfast without further incident and when it was time they brought him over to the courthouse. 

****

When Sparky saw Blaster and Rocky he clung to Ben so tightly that Ben had to pry his little hands away from him. “Sparky it’s okay. Let go of Papa.”  
The judge entered and everyone stood.  
The lawyers had their say and then the judge asked, Is Nicholas Brett Gibson in the court room?”  
Ben stood up and said, “Your Honor, the child is here.”  
He took the little boy by the hand and brought him forward.

Ben hunkered down to Sparky’s level. He said quietly, “Sparky you say to the judge ‘Your Honor’, you will have to swear to tell the truth. You just say what happened and answer any questions the judge asks okay?”  
“Yes sir.”

The bailiff placed the Bible in front of the child and Ben placed Sparky’s hand on it. Sparky recognized the book as one his Papa read on Sundays.  
“Nicholas Brett Gibson, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?”  
Ben whispered to the child, “Say ‘I do’

“I do.” Sparky said in a soft clear voice.  
The bailiff took the Bible away.  
“Young man, tell me what happened to you at the greenbacks mine.” The judge ordered.  
Sparky looked up at Ben and Ben bent down to the child’s level. “Tell the judge about the bad men and what they did to you.” Ben told the little boy softly. 

Sparky began to tell his tale in a clear voice. “After my Mama went to sleep and wouldn’t wake up my Grandpa put her to bed in a meadow where there were lots of flowers and where there was a blue stone that looked like an open book. One day he told me that he had buried a box that was very important under the stone. He told me I should never tell anyone who worked at the mine where it was. He showed me where the meadow was and where the stone was. One day Grandpa went into the big black hole. He stopped and waved to me like he always did, but then there was a very loud sound and smoke and rock came down and Grandpa disappeared. Grandpa never came back. Later Blaster and Rocky came for me,” The child pointed at the two men. Sparky took a trembling breath and continued. Ben wanted to go to the little boy, but knew he couldn’t. “They took me down in the mine and told me that if I didn’t tell them where the box was that my Grandpa had they were going to keep me there all night. I didn’t tell them and they left me in a dark cold place all tied up and with a rag in my mouth. After a long time they came back and asked me the questions again and I still wouldn’t tell. They smacked me and punched me and threw me on the ground.” The boy’s voice shook. “They would threaten to spank me and sometimes they did and sometimes they hit me on my bare bottom with a belt until I screamed. They made me stay down there with no food no water, no blankets for a long time, maybe two or three days at a time. One time Blaster took a strap and hit me all over my body. It hurt real bad. After a while I forgot where Grandpa had put the box and I didn’t talk anymore to anyone. Then they stopped hurting me and let me come out of the hole. They would take me down there once in a while and make me pick up rocks and put them into a cart. If I didn’t do as they said they hit me. I would go from family to family and they would feed me. Sometimes the Mamas would give me food they were cooking and let me sleep by their fires. One day the men, He pointed to Blaster and Rocky brought me back down to the dark place and hit me, kicked me and when I still wouldn’t talk they brought me up out of the mine and gave me to a man who was leaving and told him to take me away with him. We were going along the trail and I had to… find a bush and while I was going there was a loud sound and rocks and dirt came tumbling down all around. The people I had been with had been swallowed up by the rocks and when I looked again there was nothing left.” The boy’s voice shook again. Tears were streaming silently down the child's face. “I ran and ran and didn’t know where I was going. I walked for a very long time and then I lay down in the grass by the road and was crying because I was hungry and hurt. That was when Papa found me and took me to his house.” The child stopped and took another deep breath trying to get his tears under control. Ben handed Sparky a clean handkerchief, but the little boy refused it. “Papa took me back to the mine to find out who I was and who my people were. I saw the bad man,” he pointed to Rocky, “take away Little Joe,” he pointed to Little Joe “and I ran back to Papa’s tent. I hid until Papa came with Adam and Hoss. I knew I had to find the box before they could go to Little Joe because the men wanted it and that they might hurt Little Joe to get it. Papa helped me to remember and we found the box. Then Hoss and me went for the Sheriff while Papa and Adam went to Little Joe. When we came back the Sheriff and Hoss,” Sparky pointed to the men he mentioned, “went down into the hole. The bad man,” he pointed to Blaster “came and he grabbed me. I tried to fight him,” the little boy’s voice broke, “But he tied me and put a rag in my mouth and whipped my bare bottom with a strap because I wouldn’t quit fighting him. Then he slapped me hard and it hurt so bad I quit fighting. Then he took me to where Little Joe was and they hit Little Joe because I wouldn’t tell them about the box. Then there was noise all around an I fell and hit my head and the next thing I knew Adam was carrying me on his horse. That’s the whole story your honor.”Sparky concluded. Ben felt his anger burn as the little tyke told of the treatment he had received at the hands of the two miners, beating him and keeping him down in the dark mine with no food, water or blankets for days at a time. How they made him work in the mine and if he didn’t do as they said how they cuffed him slapped him and at times beat him. Once the little tyke had finished telling his story and with tears still streaming down his face Ben caught him up and put him in his lap and comforted him. 

Then it was little Joe’s turn and he also told his story, although there was not nearly the abuse that had been perpetrated upon Sparky. 

Then Ben was called to testify along with Adam and Hoss. Ben had Little Joe hang on to Sparky. Ben then testified to the ledgers he had found in the box. 

The trial was convened before lunch. The jury did not seem to have to deliberate for long. They brought in a guilty verdict. Both men were sentenced to life imprisonment. 

****

When the court room had cleared Ben approached the judge regarding Sparky and the fate of the little boy. Ben explained he had legal guardianship and was trustee over the child’s finances, as well as the terms of that trusteeship. He also informed the judge he was interested in adopting the little boy. The judge was told of the child’s relative being there and what Ben thought about her adopting him.  
Chapter 34

Judge Barnaby Wickerman listened to Ben and his assessment of the situation. He perused the papers Ben had brought with him from Oscar Randolph. “Mr. Cartwright you do realize that if the child dies his entire fortune reverts to any living relative that can prove that claim?”  
“Yes sir, I do.”  
“I’d be concerned about the boy’s safety. How do you propose to provide that?”  
“I have two sons who are close to adulthood, a cook who is like a member of our family and as many ranch hands as are needed. I can always hire a few more if need be to keep an extra watch over things.”  
“I understand. I see that you also have your own fortune and are not in need of the child’s money so I know your motivation to want to adopt the little boy is honorable.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I’ll have to interview Miss Hamilton and I’ll let you know my decision tomorrow morning.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
It was the best Ben could do. 

When Ben exited the courtroom He said, “Miss Hamilton, Judge Wickerman wants to see you now.”  
She ignored Ben and sailed into the courtroom. 

****

Ben saw Adam holding Sparky and felt a need to hold the child and took him from Adam. The little mite came willingly and buried his face in Ben’s shoulder. He had his hand in his mouth chewing on his fingers and Ben gently took them out of his mouth and said, “Don’t do that Nicky.”  
Sparky looked up at Ben and Ben held the boy close and rocked him. Sparky fell asleep on Ben’ shoulder. 

Adam seeing this asked “Pa, do you want me to take him back to the hotel and put him down?”  
“No son, I want the little mite right here in my arms so I know personally he will be safe.”  
Adam looked at his father and understood the need he had to cuddle the child, as well as the youngster needing to be cuddled by his father. Adam turned to Little Joe and asked, “Are you all right little brother?”  
Little Joe looked at Sparky and his father and for the first time felt an unfamiliar feeling and was embarrassed by it. He said, “Adam, I hate to say this, but right now I’m angry with Sparky.”  
Adam looked at his little brother in surprise. “How come?”  
“I don’t know, I guess I wish I were still small enough for Pa to cuddle me in his arms like he is doing to Sparky.”  
Adam grinned. He put his arms around Little Joe and said, “Little Joe, that my brother is what is called sibling rivalry.”  
“Huh?”  
“It happens to all of us when a new child comes into the family and we are no longer the youngest and the main focus of our parents attention. I felt that way when Hoss was born even though I took care of him when he was a baby and Hoss definitely went through that when you were born even though he loved you very much. Do you love Sparky?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Well there you go.” Adam grinned and tousled Little Joe’s hair. “Welcome to the world of big brotherhood.”  
“Little Joe grinned.”

****

Milicent came storming out of the courtroom. “Benjamin Cartwright, you are a conniving blaggard of a man! How dare you tie up my nephew’s money like that?”  
“I dared to Miss Hamilton because I didn’t want Nicholas to become a pawn in somebody’s game to get into his money. That is his legacy and he earned it by having to endure all the trauma he had suffered over the past year or so and therefore deserves to have it protected.”  
Milicent turned her back on Ben and left in a huff.

Well boys we best get back to the hotel. I have the feeling Miss Milicent Hamilton will be leaving with her man in the morning without our little one.”

****

Sparky screams split the night. Ben was sleeping right next to the child and quickly quieted him. Adam slipped into the room and asked, “Is he all right? Do you need my help?”  
“I think he’ll be all right.” Ben was holding the crying child in his arms.  
Adam sat with Ben until he was certain Sparky was asleep again before returning to his own room. 

****

When Ben awoke the child was still sleeping. He carefully got out of bed so as to not disturb Sparky and left to use the water closet.

Milicent had gotten up early. She had been spying on Ben’s room and seeing Ben leave, saw her opportunity and slipped into the room where the little boy slept. She tied a cloth over the child’s mouth and wrapping him in the blanket so he couldn’t move carried him off to her carriage and set off to the west, away from Silver City.

****

When Ben returned to the room he was surprised to find the bed empty. He thought that perhaps Adam had come in and taken Sparky to his room. Ben proceeded to wash, shave and dress. When he was finished he went over to Adam’s room. 

“Hi Adam, How is Sparky this morning?”  
“I don’t know. I was going to ask you the same question.”  
“What? He isn’t with you?”  
“No.”  
“Oh my God, he was gone when I came back from using the facilities! I thought he was with you!” Ben said in a panic.  
“No sir.”  
“Get Hoss an little Joe up we got to get our Sparky back!”

Ben ran to Milicents room and after knocking on the door twisted the knob to find the room empty. There was no luggage or anything. 

***

When Sparky woke he began to fight his way out of the blankets. “Oh no you don’t Nicholas. You will come with me and you will behave yourself or I’ll have to hurt you and you know how I can hurt you don’t you?”  
Sparky immediately stopped struggling. “Yes Aunt Milicent.”  
She reached into the blanket and finding a bit of flesh pinched it cruelly. The little boy showed no sign that he had even felt the pinch. She reached down until she felt a more tender place and pinched. The little boy yelped. “Yes Nicholas I do know how to hurt you don’t I?”  
“Yes Aunt Milicent!” The boy cried. She let go of the tender flesh she had been pinching. She then grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled until she had pulled his head back. “You will stay with me Nicholas. You will learn to love me.”

‘Oh I hate you! I hate you hurting me! I want my Papa! He loves me not you!’

Milicent seeing the defiance in the boy’s eyes  
Grabbed hold of the child’s hair and pulled until she saw tears in his eyes. Then she gave him a sharp slap across the face. “You will not defy me in this Nicholas.”  
When he did not respond she pulled his hair and slapped him again.  
“Yes Aunt Milicent!” Sparky cried his eyes full of tears from the pain.  
“I’ll break that stubborn streak out of you boy you had better believe it.”

*****

Ben and the boys, along with Sheriff Long saddled up and gave chase galloping along the road headed west. When they saw the carriage up ahead they realized they were beginning to gain on the slower vehicle. Milicent hearing the horses hooves signaled her driver to go faster. He whipped the horses faster and as they rounded a curve the right rear carriage wheel slipped over the edge. The carriage began to slide. The driver tried to gain control. Ben, Dan Long and the boys pulled up just in time to watch in horror as the carriage slipped over the edge of the road and tumbled down the side of the mountain. The horses screamed as the carriage dragged them over the edge and the sound of the carriage rolling and cracking and breaking up was loud and the following stillness deafening. 

*****

Ben sat there for a moment in shock along with the others. Then they approached the site and dismounted. When Ben looked over the edge what he saw brought a chill to his heart and tears to his eyes. He couldn’t see how anyone could still be alive after this crash. Tears blinded him and it was then he realized he was sobbing. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe surrounded their father and stood stunned and shocked looking at the devastation. Dan Long shook his head sadly.  
Ben had to retrieve his little one. Even if the child was not his child, he wanted him to have a decent and Christian burial. He carefully with Dan, Adam and Hoss’s help made his way down to the wreckage. The driver he found flung onto the rocks and he could tell from his unnatural position was dead. He continued down and found Milicent. She also was dead. Her neck was broken lying in an unnatural position.  
Ben jumped at the report of a rifle and realized Dan Long had just put one of the poor horses out of its misery. 

Ben couldn’t find the boy. He searched frantically with his eyes to see if the child had been flung from the carriage, but saw no sign of him. He made his way further down toward what was left of the carriage and looked inside and saw a blood soaked blanket wrapped bundle and knew it was Sparky. Ben rushed to the child. There was quite a bit of blood. He found the little boy had a piece of wood impaled through his side. It didn’t look like it had hit anything vital, but he was bleeding pretty badly. Ben checked Sparky and found the youngster was alive, but barely. Ben removed the piece of wood and blood gushed out and he stemmed the flow with a piece of the blanket. He called up to his sons and Sheriff Long, ”I found Sparky, but he’s hurt badly! I need blankets, and first aid things. I need something to make bandages with!”  
Ben wrapped Sparky in the bloody blanket as tight as he could. He didn’t know what other injuries the child may have had but he wasn’t going to leave him there to bleed to death. 

****

Dan Long made his way down to Ben. He helped him to extricate Sparky from the wreckage. When they made it up to the road, Adam helped his father to mount. He wrapped the child in a clean blanket and handed him up to Ben. Sparky gave out with a little groan and Ben’s heart shattered. 

They rode at a gallop all the way back to Silver city. Ben strode into Doctor Westt’s office and was fortunate to find the doctor there. Simon took the child from Ben and carefully began to unwrap him. When Ben saw the bruises on the child he saw red. He experienced a rage he had not felt in a long time. 

Doctor West worked on the little tyke. He cleaned the wound removing all the splinters and closing it with several neat stitches. He treated the bruises as well as he could. The little boy still had not awakened and had not said a word. Ben kept vigil at his side. When Sparky began to run a fever he nursed him. When his fever spiked and the child went into convulsions Ben stayed by his side and Doctor West treated him. Ben stood constant vigil over the little one. Morning came with no change. Ben was exhausted, but when ever Adam or Hoss offered to stay with the little tyke, Ben pushed them away. Ben was feeling guilty for leaving Sparky and not keeping him safe. The boy’s fever spiked and he again had convulsions. Ben prayed harder than he had ever prayed before. 

Toward evening the child became very still. He was colorless and his skin was cold to the touch as though Sparky was already at death’s door.  
Ben held the little hand and prayed some more. He felt a tremor move through the little body and tears came to his eyes. He felt the end was very near. 

Ben cried hot tears and begged his God to not allow this little life to be taken from him. 

Adam and Hoss along with Little Joe had silently come into the room when Doctor West had told them he felt the end was very near for the child and that their father may need them when the little one passed. 

Chapter 35 

Ben took the little boy’s hand in his own and rubbed it. “Sparky my boy, remember you are not to leave without permission child. You do not have permission to leave me.” Ben told the little mite.  
Adam, Hoss and Little Joe looked at each other, but said nothing. They each approached the child’s bed and placing a hand on Sparky showed their love and concern.  
It was more than Ben could bear. The youngster had been strangely silent through this all. Even in his state of high fever the little boy had not cried out for anyone as he had before. Ben all of a sudden gathered up the child and held him to his chest and sobbed. “Come on Sparky, don’t leave us, we love you. You need me and I need you. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe need you. Even Hop Sing needs you.” We want you, we love you and we don’t want you to leave, we want you to stay with us forever!”  
Adam was getting uncomfortable at his father’s uncharacteristic display of emotion. This was almost as bad as when Marie had been killed in that riding accident. 

Ben felt the little mite stir. Simon West did not interfere. The man deserved to grieve for the child in his own way.

Sparky heard his name being called from a place far away. He heard the words “you do not have permission to leave.” Papa! I want Papa! He heard Ben’s voice pulling him closer and closer. 

Ben felt the little boy in his arms stir and growing hot again. He much preferred this to the cold clamminess he had been feeling. Sparky became restless in his arms and for a brief moment those big Grey eyes opened and Sparky said “Papa?” and they closed again.  
“Yes, little one! I’m here! Your Papa is here!  
The child convulsed again and tears fell from Ben’s eyes like rain. 

Ben sat holding the little one close to him and wiping his little fevered body long into the day and into the night. He talked to the boy constantly.

Doctor West had shooed the boys back out of the room. He was amazed that the little mite had that much fight in him. 

Along about dawn Ben noticed the little mite was soaking wet. He smiled and fervently thanked his God. The fever had broken and Sparky was going to be all right. The child of his heart was going to live. Ben’s tears again fell, but this time they were tears of joy.

Ben changed the youngster’s soaking wet clothing and washed him down from head to toe. He wrapped his naked little body in a clean blanket and cuddled him to him and slept in the chair holding the child to his chest. 

Simon West entered the room to find them snuggled together like that. He knew that the worst was over, but the little boy still had away to go. He placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder gently awakening him.  
“Good morning Ben.”  
“Doc, he’s going to be all right.” Ben informed the man.  
“He still has a ways to go Ben. He’s been a very sick little boy.”  
“Yes, I know that.” Ben replied softly.  
“I’ll let you stay until Nicky wakes, but then you are to join your boys over to the hotel and get some rest. I won’t allow you back here until you have slept for at least eight hours is that understood?” Doc West scolded firmly.  
Ben smiled as the doctor reminded him of Paul and knew there would be no recourse but to do as he said. “Yes Simon.”

****

Adam woke and wondered how things were going with Sparky. He felt tired. Little Joe had been having nightmares and he had been up with him most of the night. His little brother was sleeping peacefully now. Hoss opened his eyes and said, “How are ya doing brother?”  
“Okay, I’m worried about Pa Hoss. I haven’t seen him this upset since Marie died. I hope things are going okay over at the doctor’s office.”  
“I would say that things are okay or Pa would have been back.”  
“Yes, I believe you’re right.”  
“Adam, ya look beat. Why don’t ya sleep for a while longer? I’ll stay awake and watch over Little Joe and wake ya if Pa comes back.”  
“Okay Hoss, thanks brother.” Adam laid back down and promptly fell asleep.

****

Sparky woke in a bit. His large grey eyes opened and he said in a weak voice “Papa? I hurt.”  
“Oh baby, I know you do. You’re going to be better very soon. The doctor will give you something so you don’t hurt anymore. Are you hungry?”  
“No. I hurt.” Sparky whined. 

Simon West came in hearing Ben’s voice. “How’s our littlest patient doing?”  
“He’s in pain.”  
“I’ll give him something for the pain.”

Simon West left and when he came back he brought a matronly looking woman back with him. “Ben, I want you to meet Mrs. Witherspoon. She is going to stay with Sparky while you get the sleep I ordered for you.”  
Ben smiled at the woman with her jolly face and sparkling eyes. “Thank you Mrs. Witherspoon. I greatly appreciate this.”  
“Now Mr. Cartwright, don’t you worry. I have a lot of experience with children. I’m a widow now and my children are all grown but I’ve done my fair share of nursing them having had five of them!”  
Ben smiled. He liked this woman and for a fleeting instant knew if this had been what one of Sparky’s relatives had been like he wouldn’t have felt quite so terrible about giving up the child. He knew however that he could trust this woman to take care of his precious gift. 

****

When Ben entered the room he found Hoss keeping vigil over his other two brothers. “Hello Hoss, rough night?”  
“Pa!” Hoss jumped up and took his father into a great bear hug almost crushing Ben. Ben smiled and hugged his large son back tightly as well. He felt himself gaining strength from the contact with his son.  
“Pa?” Ben read the unasked question in his son’s eyes. “He’s going to be all right, but still has a long way to go before we can take him home.”  
“Oh, pa, Sheriff Long brought over these papers. He said that Judge Wickerman left them for you.” Hoss handed him a thick packet of papers.  
Ben took them from Hoss and sitting on the chair opened the packet and began to read. The first paper was a granting of adoption. There was a note. Dear Mr. Cartwright. In light of our conversation and the subsequent death of Miss Millicent Hamilton I have awarded you adoption of Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright. I have also changed the guardianship to full parental authority giving you all parental rights to the child that blood parents would have. I have also changed Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright’s financial arrangements naming you and your sons as the sole heirs to the youngster’s fortune should the child die before his 25th birthday. You are a loving, honorable and kind man and I have been honored to meet you. Should you ever need my assistance again please do not hesitate to contact me. The honorable Barnaby Wickerman. Ben smiled and his heart burned with joy. 

Ben looked up at Hoss and said, “Hoss, Sparky’s officially ours from now until forever!”  
“Oh Pa! That’s great!”

Adam woke and said groggily, what’s going on?”  
“Sparky is going to be okay and he’s legally ours now!” Hoss informed his older brother.  
“Really?”  
“Yes son.” Ben said.

Little Joe had awakened and also heard the good news. “Pa?”  
“Yes Little Joe?”  
“How do you handle sibling rivalry?”  
Ben laughed. “With a guiding hand son.”  
Little Joe wrinkled his nose and said, “That’s what I thought. Well Pa, I guess I’ll be receiving your guiding hand for a while until I figure out how to adjust to having a real little brother.”  
Adam, Hoss and Ben all laughed then.

****

“Now Nicky darling, please open your mouth and let me feed you.”  
Sparky shook his head. Mrs. Witherspoon smiled at the little boy. She had run into this before. She stroked his cheek lightly as it was still bruised from the manhandling of Millicent Hamilton. “I know it hurts to move your face baby, but you do have to eat. You’re Papa wouldn’t be very happy with you if you didn’t eat.”  
Sparky thought about that and this lady was being nice to him. He opened his mouth and she spooned in the broth. When the little mite became sleepy again she gave him a gentle kiss on his head and tucked the covers up over him. 

Sparky made steady improvement throughout the day. Mrs. Witherspoon coaxed, cajoled and mothered Sparky through a bed bath, eating and a dressing change. He began to like the jolly woman who smelled like cookies and bread. 

****

After Ben talked with his boys Adam said, “Pa, you look beat. You had better get some sleep. We’ll get out of here and give you some peace and quiet.”  
“Okay boys, but can you three stay out of trouble? If not, remember I still know how to handle you.”  
The brothers exchanged knowing looks and chorused “Yes sir.” They left Ben then to sleep.

Ben’s sons went to find some breakfast and afterward took a ride out to a nearby creek and went swimming. When they got hungry they rode back into Silver City for lunch. Then went over to the hotel to check on their father. Ben was still sleeping so they went over to Doc West’s office to see if they could see Sparky and visit for a while.

****

When they entered they saw Doc West. “Hi doc, how’s Sparky?”  
He’s doing very well. I’m not sure if he’s awake, but Mrs. Witherspoon is with him. She’ll let you see him if he’s not sleeping. How’s your father?”  
“When we checked before we came over here he was still sleeping.” Adam replied.  
“Good.” 

 

The boys trooped into Sparky’s room and Mrs. Witherspoon looked up. One young man was tall and dark and quite handsome. The other young man was tall, built like a mountain, but with blonde hair and the kindest eyes. The last was a boy of about eleven or so she judged and had golden brown curly hair. She knew these were Ben Cartwright’s children. 

“Hello Mrs. Witherspoon, My name is Adam Cartwright and these are my brothers Eric and Joseph otherwise known as Hoss and Little Joe. We came to see Sparky if it is all right?”  
She smiled. ‘What an appropriate name of the little mite. He sure did have spark to him.’  
“Of course.” She stepped aside and Sparky looked up at his brothers and smiled. “Hi Adam, Hoss, Little Joe.”  
“How are you feeling Squirt?”  
“I hurt, but Mrs. Witherspoon has been real nice to me.”  
“We’re glad. You look a whole lot better than the last time we saw you.” Adam said.  
“Where’s Papa?”  
“He’s over at the hotel sleeping. He’ll be over in a while.”  
Adam saw a children’s book lying on a table nearby. “Would you like me to read you a story Sparky?”  
“Yes Adam, I’d like that.”

When Simon West peeked in on the scene he saw Mrs. Witherspoon seated in a chair knitting, Adam sitting on Sparky’s bed reading a story and the other two boys sprawled on chairs listening. He knew Judge Wickerman had been right in his assessment of this family.

****

Ben woke and realized he was hungry. He saw no sign of any of his sons and wondered where they could have gotten to. He went over and picked up the packet of papers Hoss had given him and walked over to Dan Long’s office.  
“Hello Ben. You look a whole sight better than the last time I saw you. What can I do for you?”  
“Can you put these papers in your safe along with those ledgers until I am ready to leave? I don’t want them to fall into the wrong hands.”  
“Sure Ben. By the way, Congratulations. I understand it’s a boy!” Dan laughed.  
“Thanks Dan, and yes a very precious one too.” Dan clapped Ben on the shoulder. “You know Ben, I never knew that child was up there. I would have been duty bound to take the child to the county orphanage if I had known.”  
“I know Dan, don’t blame yourself. The miners are close mouthed people and so it’s not surprising that you didn’t know. I myself am a mine owner and hadn’t heard anything about him until recently and that was after the child was already with me.”  
“Well I know he’s in good hands.”  
“Yes, he certainly is.”

Chapter 36

Ben strode over to Doctor West’s office. When he peeked into Sparky’s room he found his whole family there. Mrs. Witherspoon was looking at the brothers benevolently. 

“Hello boys.”  
Ben heard a clear little voice call out, “Papa!” The little tyke made a quick move and exclaimed “Ouch!”  
Ben came into the room and to Sparky. “Whoa there little one. Stay still! You’ll hurt yourself.”  
Sparky reached his arms up and Ben carefully plucked the child up out of the bed and smiled as he was buck naked. “Have you been good for Mrs. Witherspoon, Doc West and you’re brothers?”  
“Yes Papa. Papa, I don’t have no clothes on!” The little mite protested.  
Ben chuckled. “The better to get to your little bottom then” Ben teased patting his naked little bottom.  
Mrs. Witherspoon went over to a pile of clothing and plucked up a nightshirt just Sparky’s size and slipped it over his head while Ben held him. “There, now you have some clothes on.” Mrs. Witherspoon said with a smile.  
Ben grinned at his newest son. Sparky went to his new father and snuggled up to him, when Ben held out his arms to take him from his caretaker. He sat on the bed and put the little boy in his lap being careful to not touch his wound or the many bruises the child had collected. “Sparky, You ended up having the most colorful body I have ever seen on a little one.”  
“Papa!” Sparky protested with a slight frown. 

Doctor West came into the room then and smiled at Ben with his child. “I see you are feeling much better as well Ben.”  
“Well, if this little tyke continues to progress with his recovery as he has you can bring him home in a couple of days.”  
“Thanks Doctor West.”

Mrs. Witherspoon came over and took the little boy back into her arms and said, “Sparky I’m going to feed you your supper and then you will go to sleep young man. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Sparky snuggled up to the woman and Ben was glad to se it.  
“Now all you gentlemen need to leave so I can take care of this little one properly.” Mrs. Witherspoon shooed them all out of the room. 

****

Ben and his sons walked over to the restaurant and they filled him in on what they had done all day and Ben was glad they had found a way to amuse themselves and didn’t take advantage to go to the saloon and gamble or something like that. He was worn out and didn’t want to have to deal with recalcitrant sons. 

****

A few days later Sparky was very much improved. Ben was able to ride the child on the saddle in front of him without the little one having too much pain. They stopped often to give the youngster a rest. 

“Papa, I want to get down!”  
“Are you hurting Nicky?”  
“No, I just want to get down.”  
“Do you have to go?”  
“Papa! No, I’m tired of riding!”

Ben knew the boy was feeling better if he was acting up some.  
“No, we will stop when we need to Nicky or we’ll never get home.”  
“Papa, I want to stop now!” Sparky whined. 

“Pa, let me take him for a while.” Adam offered.  
“No! I don’t want to go to Adam! I want to get down!” Sparky exclaimed in a tantrum.  
Ben had had enough of this. “Nicholas, you will stop this right now. You aren’t so hurt that I can’t swat you one on your bottom you know.“  
Sparky began to cry then. Ben sighed and pulled the boy close to him. “Oh baby, I wish I knew what was going on with you. I love you and don’t like to see you like this.”

In a while they stopped by a stream and watered the horses and Ben handed Sparky to Hoss and dismounted, then took the boy from Hoss and took him over to the water, washed his face and gave him a drink. He sat on a log with his youngest son in his lap while his other sons took care of their horses and their father’s horse as well.  
“Papa, let me go! I want to get down!” Sparky protested.  
“No Nicky, you’re not strong enough to go off on your own.” Ben admonished.  
“Yes I am!” The little boy argued. Sparky pushed against Ben and struggled to get off his lap.  
“Nicky I warned you to stop this behavior.” Ben scolded and carefully turned him over and swatted him once hard on his little bottom.  
Nicky let out a yelp and then began to cry hard. Ben pulled him up onto his lap and cuddled him again. “Oh baby, you have to learn that when I say no that is exactly what I mean.”  
‘Ouch! I forgot how hard Papa can swat! Oh, I feel better, Papa loves me and is still my Papa.’

Sparky stopped crying and snuggled up to Ben. Ben kissed the little boy on the top of his head and sent up another prayer of thanks for this precious child. 

Adam, Hoss and little Joe had watched this scene and grinned at each other. Their new little brother was going to find out that Pa was a man of his word and always followed through and always kept his promises. 

****

Sparky was as good as gold the rest of the way home. He sat quietly in Ben’s arms and was relaxed and content. Ben realized his newest son still didn’t know he now was a permanent member of this family and as soon as they got home he would explain this to him. 

****

Hop Sing was there to greet them when they got home and took the little boy from Ben. “Little boy come with Hop Sing. Need proper bath and then need sleep.”  
“Hop Sing, I don’t want a bath! I don’t want to go to bed!” Sparky protested.  
“No matter what little boy want matter what Hop Sing say!” Hop Sing took the little mite into the wash house. 

*****

The next day Ben came to talk to Sparky. The little boy was sitting on the sofa with pillows all round him and playing with his new tin soldiers. Ben sat down on the low table and faced the child. “Nicky, stop playing for a minute I want to talk to you.”  
Sparky looked up at Ben.  
“Nicky, I know things have been very confusing for you. I want you to know your Aunt Millicent was killed in that carriage crash along with her driver. We almost lost you too, but the Lord saw fit to give you to us to love, keep and protect. 

‘Who is this Lord person Papa keeps talking about? They talk about him when we go to that church place too. He must be a pretty important man.’

When we were in Silver City the judge there signed some legal papers that make you a permanent member of this family Nicky. The judge’s papers say you are a part of our family until you are grown up and can make your own decisions about your life. As far as I am concerned little one you will always be a member of this family no matter how grown up you get. Nicky I want you to know you are my son and Adam, Hoss and little Joe are now your brothers. Hop Sing Is a member of this family too, but is more like an uncle instead of a brother or father. He is also like a mother lots of the time to all of us.  
“I like Hop Sing. He eats with chop Sticks and taught me how to eat with them too.”  
“Ben smiled. What the Judge has done for us Sparky is called Adoption. It means that you will belong to me, Adam, Hoss and Little Joe forever. I know this next part may sound confusing, but you need to know this too. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe each have a different mother so they are actually half brothers. They never think of themselves that way, but legally it is that way. I am father to all of them, but were married each time they were born to a different lady.  
“What happen to them all Papa?”  
“They all went to sleep like your Mama and didn’t wake up, They died.”  
“Papa were you sad?”  
“Yes Nicky, Papa was very sad, but also very happy that each one left me with a precious gift of a child.”  
“Like me Papa?”  
Oh yes, little one just Like you.” Ben pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him close.  
“Papa can you still spank me?”  
“Yes if you deserve it, but I can also give you lots of hugs and kisses, pats on the back, praise and just love you all the way around, which is what I like to do. I don’t like to punish you boys, but do it because it is my job as a good father. ”  
“I like that Papa.”  
Ben snuggled the little one close and then asked “Nicky do you have any questions?”  
“No Papa.”  
“Nicky I want you to know if you ever have any questions about anything you can always come to me. You can also go to any of your brothers too. Another thing I want you to know is that no matter what you ever do I will always love you and I will always forgive you. I may not be happy about what you did and I may punish you for it, but I want you to always tell the truth Nicky. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa you’ll always love me no matter how naughty I am and if you spank me it’s because you love me and you’ll always forgive me and we can start again right?”  
Ben squeezed the boy realizing he had been learning that lesson all along.  
“Yes. okay Nicky, you may play now.”  
Ben left the child to his play.

****

Sparky had begun to recover quickly and was being his usual energetic self. He and Little Joe were wrestling around in the grass in the yard and Ben called to them, “Boys, come on in and get cleaned up. It’s baths for the both of you and then to bed.”  
“Aw Pa, do we have to?” Little Joe whined.  
Sparky copied Little Joe. “Aw, Pa, do we have to?”  
“Yes you both have to, now get going.” He gave each of them a light swat and they scampered into the wash house.  
Ben shook his head. The little one was already copying behaviors off his older brother. Well he would learn like his older brother there were consequences to both good and naughty behavior. 

****

Sparky was sitting in church and was restless. Ben had already warned him twice about sitting still and He was not listening. When Sparky began swinging his legs and kicking the pew in front of him for the third time Ben had had it. He picked up Sparky and stood. Adam seeing this stood and moved out into the aisle while Ben exited the building. Adam returned to his seat and exchanged looks with his brothers. They all knew what was going to happen to Sparky and didn’t want to be in his little shoes right now.

****

Ben brought Sparky out to the cemetery near the church. It was far enough away to not disturb the churchgoers if there was noise and also had the convenience of a place to sit to perform his parental duty. Ben placed the boy so he was standing in front of him and asked, “Nicky, what is the matter with you today. You’re usually so good in church.”  
“I’m bored.”  
“That is not a good excuse little boy.”  
Nicky got angry. “Well it is boring! I don’t understand who this God guy is or who this Lord guy is or How he could be my father when you’re my father. Why do I have to listen to him when I’m supposed to listen to you? Do I have two fathers? How come I never saw the father called God or this man called Lord? I’m scared of the ghost. Has it got holes in it? Is that why the ghost is called holy?” 

Ben felt foolish. He was going to punish this child for disobedience when it was his fault for not explaining about God and such. He didn’t know the boy had no idea about God, Christ, the Lord, the Holy Ghost or any of the religious teachings. He and Marie had taught Little Joe from very young and so he had just assumed that because there had been a Bible among his Grandfather’s belongings that Sparky knew about these things.  
Ben took the child onto his lap and said, “Sparky, when we get home I’ll take the time to explain all that to you. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Now, young man, we are going to go back into the church. I want you to behave the way I expect you to. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Papa.”  
“If I have to reprimand you one more time today Nicholas You will get a spanking do you understand?”  
“Yes Papa.” Sparky looked up at Ben with those big grey eyes and Ben picked him up and hugged him. “I promise we will have a talk about God, the Lord, Jesus and the Holy Ghost okay?”  
“Yes Papa.”

Ben hugged the little boy and picking him up brought him back into the church. 

Adam looked at his father questioningly and Ben shook his head slightly to indicate he didn’t spank the child. Adam raised an eyebrow in surprise. Ben ignored him and entered the pew and sat Sparky down beside him. 

Chapter 37

When the church service was over Ben took Sparky by the hand and led him out of the church. He let him go and play with some of the other children. “Sparky! Be careful to not get your clothes dirty!” After Sparky and Ben had gone back into the church there had been a heavy rain shower and there were puddles of mud all over the place.  
“Okay Papa! I’ll be careful!” Sparky called back.  
Ben watched him go with pride. The other children seemed to like him and Sparky seemed to like the other children too. 

Adam came up to his father. “Pa, how come you didn’t spank Sparky? It seems that when we behaved in church the way he did today and you took us outside when you brought us back we had a bit of a hard time sitting down through the rest of the service as well as on the way home.”  
“Well Adam, I’m afraid that Sparky’s poor behavior was due in part to my own fault and I decided that because of that it wasn’t exactly fair to punish him.”  
“What do you mean Pa?”  
“What I mean is that I didn’t realize that Sparky has had no religious training. He has no idea about God, Jesus, the Lord and he’s afraid of the holy ghost. He thinks the poor ghost has holes in it.” Ben smiled then  
“Oh Pa! I’m sorry for questioning your judgment. I didn’t know he didn’t know those things either. I thought that because there was a Bible in among his grandfather’s things that he knew about those things. Well Adam, it only goes to show that we are human and even I make mistakes.”

At that moment Ben looked up at the same time he saw Linda Kelly push Sparky into a really messy mud puddle. Then before he could get there he saw his son Hoss come up from behind and help Linda into the mud puddle as Sparky had grabbed her by her dress and tried to pull her down.  
“Eric Gunnar Cartwright!” Ben cried. He secretly applauded the boy’s action, but couldn’t condone it. After all his son was so much bigger. Ben also knew he was just helping out his newest little brother with his tormentor. 

Ken Kelly seeing the whole thing strode over to Linda and pulling his daughter to her feet said, “Young lady, I saw you push that little boy down in the mud puddle deliberately. You know he’s just recovering from an awful carriage accident! You could have hurt him! Taking her by the arm he dragged her over to the cemetery where he bent her over one of the stones lifted up her sopping dress and planted his hand hard across her drawers which were also wet until she was crying and no longer fighting the spanking. “You will not ever push that little boy down again will you?”  
“No sir!” Ken brought his hand down on her bottom again  
“You will leave him alone and not threaten him when no one is looking won’t you?”  
“Yes daddy!”  
He landed another smack on her bottom  
“You will apologize to him and won’t say nasty things about him ever again won’t you young lady?”  
“Yes daddy!”  
He landed another hard smack on her bottom and then let her up.  
“I am taking you home and will get cleaned up. We will be going over to the Ponderosa and you will make your apologies then young lady!” Ken then dragged her off to their carriage. 

‘I am sure glad her papa spanked her and that Hoss helped me to dump her in the mud puddle!’

Ben looked at Hoss. “Young man, come with me.”  
Hoss had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew his father was going to tan him in front of everyone because Linda’s father had spanked her that way. 

Ben pulled Hoss up to a head stone that was at just the right height for him to be tanned.  
“Eric you know I will not tolerate you treating a young lady that way!”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Then lean over this stone boy and don’t move.”  
“Yes sir.” Hoss leaned over the stone his father had indicated.  
Ben then landed his folded strap on his son’s backside until Hoss was crying. He didn’t use as much force as he would have had at another time, just enough to get his point across and to warm his son’s britches for a while. He would probably not feel much of the effects by tomorrow.

When this was all through Ben looked at his muddy little boy and wrapping a horse blanket around him took him up in front of him on his horse and headed for home.

****

Hop Sing began to scold as soon as he saw them come into the yard. He took the muddy blanket wrapped little boy off immediately to the wash house for a bath and to clean his clothes if they were at all salvageable.

When Sparky was clean again and dressed Hop Sing brought him into Ben. Ben took the little mite onto his lap.  
“Nicky, are you okay?”  
“Yes Papa.”  
“I want to have that little talk I told you we would have about God.”  
Sparky turned those trusting large grey eyes on Ben and gave him a small shy smile. Ben hadn’t seen one of those since before they went to the mine and it made his heart sing to know the boy was recovering in more ways than one. 

Ben took out a child’s book about God, Jesus and began. He told the child the story of creation and explained the Lord was another name for Jesus and that Jesus was God’s son just like Sparky was now his son. He told him that God was everyone’s father.  
“Papa?”  
“Yes?”  
“Is God your father too?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can he spank you or tan you when your naughty?”  
Ben wanted to laugh, but knew he had to answer the question seriously. “No, not in the way I do with you boys, but he punishes me in other ways. He makes me feel bad inside and until I ask for his forgiveness I will continue to feel bad.”  
”Like that funny feeling I get in my tummy when you turn me over your knee and I know that my bottom is going to hurt when you spank it?”  
“Well, sort of like that.”  
Sparky seemed satisfied with that explanation.  
“What about the ghost Papa?”  
“Well Sparky, the Holy Ghost isn’t the kind of scary ghost you are thinking of. The Holy Ghost touches your heart and brings joy and happiness to your heart.”  
“Like when I woke up from the accident and saw you and I felt good because you were there?”  
“I’d say that’s pretty close.”  
“I liked that feeling.”  
“Good.”  
“Papa, why do we go to church?”  
“Because the reverend teaches us all about what God and Jesus expect from us and about who they are and how we should live a good life with other people.”  
“Is that what the reverend is talking about when he talks to the people?”  
“Yes. That is why we must pay attention and not do things that are naughty in church.”  
“Like what I was doing today?”  
“Yes Nicky, like that.”  
“Papa, when you took me out to where all those stones are were you going to spank me?”  
“Oh yes.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
Because I knew it wasn’t fair to punish you for something you knew nothing about.”  
“But next time you will?”  
“Oh yes, because now I know you know better.”  
“Okay. So Papa your job is to be like God and teach us stuff?”  
Ben chuckled at the image of him being God. “Well Nicky my boy, that’s pretty close. It is my job to teach you how to grow up to be a good, decent and honorable man.”  
“Okay. Can I go play now?”  
Ben smiled and gave the boy a playful swat and said, ”Go ahead.”

*****

Later that afternoon a carriage pulled up and Linda and her father got out.  
“Hi Ken, Linda,”  
“Hi Ben. Where’s your little boy?”  
“I think he’s in the barn looking at some kittens I’ll get him.”  
Ben strode to the barn and called to Sparky, “Sparky, Linda Kelly and her father are here to see you.”  
“Me Papa?”  
“Yes.”  
Adam, Hoss and Little Joe had to see this. They walked out with Sparky and Ben placed him up on the porch rail so he could look Linda in the eye.  
“Well young lady?” Her father prompted.  
“Nicky, I’m sorry I pushed you down, not only today, but the last time too. I’m sorry I lied about it. I’m also sorry for calling you names and I promise I won’t do any of those mean things again.”  
Sparky hesitated, he didn’t quite know what to do and then said, “I forgive you Linda and we can begin again with a clean slate.”  
Ben, Adam, Hoss and Little Joe all had all they could do to not burst out laughing.  
“Linda?”  
“Yes Nicky?”  
“Did you know that God is your father too and if you’re naughty that he will punish you as well as your Papa?”  
“Yes Nicky.”  
“Then you had better be good because Papa says God can punish you inside and that is worse than a spanking.”  
Adam, Hoss and Little Joe took off quickly for the barn. Ben hid a laugh behind a cough, turning away. Ken also hid a grin behind his hand.  
“I promise I’ll be good to you all the time Sparky.”  
“If you don’t your papa will spank you again.”  
“Yes. He will.”

Ben stepped up, “Well enough of this apologizing. Will you stay for a while Ken, I think Hop Sing has some coffee on and I’m sure he has enough cookies to go around.”

The children visited and Ken stayed for a while. When Linda and her father left Ben took his little angel into his arms and hugged him tight. “Nicky you did very well forgiving Linda for what she did when she said she was sorry.”  
“Papa you said we should forgive and start again.”  
“Yes I did and I’m very proud of you.”

****

Adam and Ben were sitting on the porch at the end of the day. “Pa, you know kids sure are smart.”  
“What makes you say that son?”  
“The way they just put things together in such a simple way, no complications.”  
“yes Adam, they do have a way of doing that.”  
“Pa, I’m glad we have Sparky in our family now. I don’t quite know how it happened, but I found that we all fell in love with him. When we were going through all the court trial and everything I remember thinking that love was thicker than blood.”  
“That’s a very interesting thought son.”  
“yes Pa, Nicky has become a child of our hearts hasn’t he?”  
“yes Adam, he has. That’s what makes him a very special little boy. He is a gift and a gift that will keep on giving for many years to come.”

They gazed at the stars and Ben could swear that three of them winked at him. 

“Well, speaking of packages, I think we had better be sure our littlest one is in bed.”

They entered the house and went through the bedtime ritual. Little Joe ended up reading Sparky a story and afterward everyone gave hugs and kisses and when all was quiet Ben crept from his room and made his rounds. He stopped at Adam’s room first, tucked the covers up over his son’s shoulders and kissed him gently on his forehead, then he went to Hoss’s room and did the same. He stopped in Little Joe’s room and picked the covers up from the floor and tucked them in around the child and then stopped at the youngest and newest member of the Cartwright family. He tucked the covers up over Nicky and kissed him on his little forehead, turned down the lamp and blew it out and closed the door. He then went back to his own room. Ben crawled into bed and gave thanks to his God for all four of his boys. He prayed, Lord, give me strength to make it through the days and years ahead. I have no idea what my little child of my heart has in store for me.  
The end.


End file.
